Lethal Injection Survivor Instinct Part 3
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: The take down of the Organisation. Who will die next.
1. 1

It had been weeks since anyone saw Kudo Shinichi or Edowaga Conan. It was like he disappeared of the face of the planet. No one or anything could track him down, not a thing. And it was all because Ran had died and it was all his fault she died.

Because he betrayed the them, he betrayed them all and if he just told Shinichi the truth that day then Ran would likely be alive and he would be happy and maybe just maybe the _Organisation_ would have been defeated a long time ago if he just told someone the truth then none of this would have happened. But you can't change the past as much as you want to you just can't.

* * *

 *******FLASHBACK*******

It was the day after the Funerals of Ran and Mouri Kogoro and a surprising amount of people had come to pay their respects to the deceased. There was a lot of people who 'Mouri Kogoro' had helped from cases and a lot of people from school and children coming for both of them. But all of them had come also to pay their respects and to comfort Edowaga Conan the boy that was always seen with either or both of them and enabling to help them.

But the boy was like stone he shook their hands and said "Thank You" but barely anything else it was like he was in a trance. To everyone that knew him as Edowaga Conan he seemed sad but perfectly fine, he was just like an innocent boy that lost a sister and a role model. And they all thought that he would bounce right back and be himself soon again but never would. To everyone that knew him as the intelligent Detective he really was they all could see the truth he was not alright one bit.

* * *

He did not cry not again it was thought that he was still in shock and was his way of grieving process that the death still had to hit him and when it did it would be the hardest thing ever. Shinichi now had lost the reason and will power that he had to go back to his Teenage self. Everything that he wanted was stripped from him and he had nothing to go back for because the one thing keeping him going was Ran and she was now dead. And died in his arms. It was something you could not just get over.

After that he was pretty much the same but worse it was like nothing ever happened. He was ignoring his reality and barely talk to anyone, he would spend most of his days in the library reading books and ignoring anyone.

He would go days without seeing anyone, he did not want to see anyone but he did not tell anyone why. He said he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. And that he would be fine he just needed the time.

But everyone could see he was not fine and that he was falling apart in the inside. He felt like he had to do something his parents said the he was going to be fine and he was dealing with it but they barely knew their own son. So, he was going to call the only person that he could think of that could help but he knew that see could not but saw it as his only option.

* * *

"Hello" said the caller.

"It is me" said me.

"Ah it is you" said the caller making him shiver.

"I am worried about Shinichi is there..." said me.

" I will stop you right there. There is nothing I can do or to be more frank there is nothing I want to do" said the caller.

"But you said" said me.

"And you actually trusted me " said the caller laughing.

" I trusted you " said me angrily.

" Ah and that is what makes me so great " said the caller.

" You are a monster " said me.

" And you are the fool that trusted me and betrayed the ones you love " said the caller.

" I thought. I thought you wanted to help. Help Shinichi " said the caller.

" You mean you thought I would help you get revenge or some comfort out of it " said the caller.

" That is not..." said me.

" You are a Traitor after all and one of _US_ it is in _your blood_ after all. So, you should be grateful after all you are really what you were meant to be " said the caller laughing.

" I am nothing like _you_ " said me angrily.

" But you are after all you betrayed the ones you loved to ensure the safety of the ones you love and willing to sacrifice everyone and everything. Am I right? " said the caller.

* * *

I was stunned in silence.

"Now goodbye " said the caller.

" And remember A secret makes woman, woman " said _Ver_ mouth and she hanged up.

The phone line was dead and he felt guilty putting his face into his hand covering up the look he was giving himself. He was think she was right if he was never secretly in contact with _Vermouth_ all this time from the beginning then she would never have found out the truth or less things.

He just wanted to keep everyone safe, he thought that _Vermouth_ just wanted to help like she did him but this whole time she had been using him and for what? Nothing all that she got out of it was a trail of dead bodies and now that Shinichi was broken...

He had just noticed someone had turned the lights on, someone was watching him and now stand in front of him. He moved his hands slowly to see this person and he was shocked to see him standing there.

Conan/Shinichi was standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets staring at him. He knew the look he was discovered and Shinichi knew everything and he was caught he was the suspect, he was the criminal.

"Shinichi, I " said.

The look of hurt, hate and betrayal was written all over his face.

"NO Hakase I already know about you and _Vermouth_ " said Shinichi.

"But..." said Agasa.

" I never would have suspected you. But the day that Ran had died I never called you and you were not told by anyone else what happened and you just happened to be there. Just in time for my rescue. That was no coincidence " said Shinichi.

" I can explain everything " said Agasa.

* * *

" I already know. Thinking back to the night that this happened to me. You were the one that convinced me to not tell anyone, not even Ran. You were the one that told me to take an alias and you even helped forge papers that helped. I was just thinking you were just trying to help but..." said Shinichi.

"But I was I did not want you to be killed by the _Organisation_ " said Agasa.

" I know that I believe you. But that means you already knew about the _Organisation_ before everything that had happened. That means you were one of _them_ " said Shinichi.

"..." said Agasa making it clear that Shinichi was right.

"Your relationship with Haibara makes it clear " said Shinichi.

" But Haibara is not " said Agasa.

" I know she is not involved but you and _Vermouth_ are she knew you as a child. I am guessing much like Haibara your parents were in the _Organisation_ and you were born in as one of _them_ " said Shinichi.

Agasa just darkly nodded.

" But your family managed to escape when you were a child but you were still young enough to remember the _Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

"And the _Organisation_ came after my family killing them all but _Vermouth_ saved me. She rescued me and got me a new family away from the _Organisation_ away from everything. I was free on _them._ I felt like I could trust her " said Agasa.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" And that is why I asked for her help. I thought she wanted to take _them_ down after all she saved me. She kept you safe and spared Haibara for your sake not mine. I just thought she wanted to protect you " said Agasa.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" But you were wrong. You should have told me " said Shinichi.

"I know that but..." said Agasa.

" You felt like you could not and that there was no point in telling me. But you were you wrong. You should have told me and it would have helped" said Shinichi.

" I know I was only thinking of myself now that I look back but I did not want you to look at me like I was the criminal " said Agasa.

" You had multiple times to tell me. Tell Haibara " said Shinichi.

" I know " said Agasa.

" I would have forgiven you. For everything if you had just told me " said Shinichi.

"How long have you known " said Agasa.

" Since the moment I woke back up and saw the look on your face. I have seen that look a lot of times and that instant I knew you were guilty of something " said Shinichi.

" And then you tricked me into calling to make sure " said Agasa.

" Yes, I did. I knew someone betrayed us and I had to find out. I need proof and I am saddened that I was right " said Shinichi.

" I gave _Vermouth_ all the list of names " said Agasa.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" Only someone close with the all the names could the _Organisation_ have known that and got the information from " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry Shinichi. I really am " said Agasa.

"But now that you know we can ..." said Agasa.

"I forgive you " said Shinichi.

* * *

Agasa looked hopeful and pleased.

" But I quit " said Shinichi.

" What " said Agasa.

" I quit being a Detective "

" I quit tracking down the _Organisation_ "

" I quit EVERYTHING " said Shinichi.

" But you can't. You just..." said Agasa.

" The moment I started was the moment I lost everything. And I have lost so much already I cannot lose anything else. And I cannot be a burden to anyone else " said Shinichi.

"But " said Agasa.

" I have already given the FBI all the information they needed and they now know about you. So, you can all work together. I am finished " said Shinichi.

"Goodbye Hakase " said Shinichi.

 ******* END OF FLASH BACK *******

* * *

And that was the last time he saw Shinichi and the last anyone had heard from him.

After a week Haibara had found out everything and she soon followed, she too had disappeared.

The story was that Edowaga Conan left because his parents thought he was in far too much danger and they wanted to get their son as far away as possible. And it was true but no one could find his parents or Kudo Shininchi`s they all vanished.

Haibara wanted everyone to think she was abroad travelling then getting an Education there a much better one for her future because she was a child prodigy. And that she would not be coming back she had to leave fast or she would not get what she wanted.

 _Kaitou Kid_ came looking for Kudo Shinichi and Edowaga Conan but was too late. He was looking for answers and hope but with the disappearance of both and find out that Kudo Shinichi had quit. Edowaga Conan`s parents did not want him involved in anything and that he was no longer in the country. He could not find either of them and came to Agasa looking for answers.

He saw the look of on the thief's face he had given up and was defeated in the inside, he could tell he gave up as well. He had quit because there was no hope.

The FBI worked hard but everyone could tell they too had given up hope. They had no leads and could no longer track down the _Organisation_ they soon gave up. The FBI ended up leaving Japan and were trying to catch the _Organisation_ from America instead but everyone knew they had lost all hope.

They all had lost Kudo Shinichi and they all lost the hope they had in defeating the _Organisation_ along with it.

Within a month the _Organisation_ was back to full strength and Agasa had lost all contact with _Vermouth._

The _Organisation_ had won and they never knew why but they were happy and growing stronger than ever.


	2. 2

He had not seen or heard from Tantei-Kun since the day of the shoot and he was getting worried.

He wanted to go to the Funeral but his mother was in Hospital she had taken ill or that is what she told him. He swears she could have been drugged and nearly died but he just did not have the will power to go looking into it anymore.

The last time he saw Cool Guy that he now knew was really the famous and supposed dead Detective Kudo Shinichi he was bleeding to death and had just lost the love of his life and that was the moment that he gave up all hope. If that could happen to someone that was not a criminal then he feared what would happen to himself if his identity was discovered and he could not handle it. He just could not he was not strong enough to. He had already lost his father and he was not willing to lose anyone else.

Edowaga Conan had left the country for his own safety at the request of his parents and his friend soon followed him, and he could not blame either of them. At least they both would be safe and could live a happy life away from danger. But he would miss Tantei-Kun, he might even miss the freaky little evil girl as well.

He went to Agasa to ask some questions and get some answers but he was shocked to find out that Kudo Shinichi had quit and was no longer chasing after the _Organisation_ it had all come too much for him and he had lost to much. He also found out the secrets that the Doctor had been hiding and was shocked and he did not want to know anything else the was too many secrets in his life.

He tried to track down Conan just to catch up with him but he was off the grid and he tried finding any information about him but it was all gone. It was as if the Tantei-Kun had never existed in the first place. There was nothing at all. And he tired tracking down Kudo Shinichi but it was basically the same there was nothing.

He tired using his Doves but when he asked them to look for either they sat still and looked confused and unsure what to do. Eventually they did fly but in circles and they ended up refusing as if they did not want to or they really did not know. He knew his Doves loved both of them and they would even be willing to trust him No them, why did he keep thinking that. But they all had given up hope because he did and they all did.

* * *

It was the last day of school he had been dating Aoko for a month now and his dream career of being a Magician was starting to pick up as he was doing parties. There were small but his name was now known and he was a hit on the internet across the world. His life was everything that he wanted it to be two years ago and it was even better than he originally thought. But he was miserable there was a sad empty darkness left in his heart just waiting to be filled or healed he needed help.

"Kaito " said Aoko happily.

" Oh, Hi Aoko " said Kaito.

He was bored and was just leaning on his desk he fed up with everything and he had no fun or excitement in the past week. There was no new adventure in his life and there was nothing to look forward to other than the summer holidays and he was not the typical Teenager that looked forward to it.

"Kuroba I am beginning to get worried about you " said Akako.

He sighed and said nothing. He could not be bothered to get in a conversation or an argument with Akako.

* * *

But Akako had something else in mind, she grabbed him and dragged out of the classroom and onto the roof.

" What is wrong with you Kuroba have you completely lost faith in yourself? " said Akako.

He yawned and rolled his eyes back.

" I do not know what you are referring to my life is perfect "said Kaito.

" But you are not happy " said Akako.

" Yes, I am just look at me " said Kaito, he was smiling but wearing a Poker Face.

" Now unless you are going to say I something about me being _Kaitou Kid_ and I am not by the way. Or some babble about Lucifer then I am leaving " said Kaito.

He stormed away angrily not giving her a chance to answer him back.

She was worried about him and he was right he was not _Kaitou Kid_ not any longer. He had given up she could see it in his eyes and she wanted so much to help him but she did not know how to.

Lucifer was telling her something or someone was going to help drag the darkness into the light but he could not give her any more information because he could not find this source. This source of light seemed almost immune to magic and could not be located or tracked. All Lucifer knew that the force and will power be getting stronger and this would help _Kaitou Kid._ And everyone else but would just need time and she was really trying so hard but it was agony watching someone that you were in love with lose to themselves.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ had not been seen in months but he was staring at the boy right now and he did not see the man he used to be. He might be fooling himself, Aoko and everyone else but he was not fooling him and even though he made a pledge to catch _Kaitou Kid_ he could no longer do that. Because as weird as it seemed he had come to see Kuroba as a friend and _Kaitou Kid_ as a vigilante.

" What are you looking at ? " said Kaito.

" Hey Kaito do you want to show everyone a magic trick ? " he said hopeful.

The class clown had not pulled a prank in a while and it was worrying him. Thinking maybe that something must have happened and he was depressed.

 _Kaitou Kid_ had disappeared and there were rumours going around that he was killed and he had not he seen or heard from since the last Heist he was at.

And the last two people to see him one was in Hospital and his family was targeted leaving a burning church rescued by an unknown person and he tried to find out but the FBI had a tight seal on it. And which was worse the Mouri girl was dead and her father had drunk himself to death. It did not end well and the killer was killed and there were too many secrets unanswered.

And the second was Edowaga Conan and ever since he left he could see the change in Kaito ever since. He called him 'Tantei-Kun' and he was actually jealous that he was _Kaitou Kid`s_ favourite Detective but he could see why. And he watched every Heist he was at and found out everything that happened at the ones that were not filmed. Because those were the most legendary ones and he even enjoyed watching them.

So Kaito would miss the little child and the fun that came with it, because he was the closest ever to catch him apart from Kudo Shinichi he did a lot of research on _Kaitou Kid_ and was shocked to find out he was so close to catching him and no one actually knew about it and he was curious to why.

He had a big grin on his face and there was a big puff of smoke surrounding the classroom and after choking Hakuba could see that everyone was staring at him. He was wearing a custom that made him look like the swan princess, he ran out the room to get changed. He was embarrassed but he was happy that Kaito seemed happier.

* * *

She had not seen Shinichi in quite some time and life had become boring. Nothing interested had happened and she was bored with her life and the only thing she had in her life that she loved was Makoto but he was still travelling. But he would be done soon so they could have fun and today was the last day of school so the summer holidays were coming up they could have fun together.

She missed her best friend as she looked at the empty seat beside her and then to Shinichi`s seat. She missed them both and was still dealing with the fact that Ran was dead and Shinichi would no longer be in her life or Edowaga Conan.

And she found out she was not very popular in school after Ran died and that people only talked to her because she was friends with Ran. And know they only talked to her out of sympathy but she could hear them talking about her behind her back.

She was worried about Shinichi and could not blame him for quitting but she had lost contact with him. She was the only one that he would talk to but she kept it a secret from everyone but Makoto. He was the one who told her to only share it with him as he did not want to make her keep secrets from the person she loved. She could see it was because he did the same thing with Ran.

He did not tell anyone what had happened in the church he had let it slip that Ran knew his secret and forgave him but not much else. She did want to know but she also did not want to know as she saw the amount of blood on his clothes.

She spent some time with the Haibara girl and found out a lot more she did not know did she liked her or not but the girl was one person once you know you just need to find out more about them and just could not walk away from.

Well school was going to be boring or so she thought because today was going to be a life changing advent for everyone.

* * *

He had searched high and low looking for Shinichi but he could not find him anywhere and no one had seen or heard from him. He did the same looking for Haibara but he could not find them anywhere.

And he tried contacting _Vermouth_ again and she seemed pleased with what had happened about Shinichi quitting and Haibara vanishing into thin air.

She was no longer in contact with him after she heard that and she wanted no more and nothing she was happy with everything and needed nothing else. What she wanted was already done. She was happy that Kudo was alive but even more happier that he had quit. The _Organisation_ was safe and no longer in danger.

He had not given up hope he continued to wait hoping that Shinichi would return he wanted to make it up to him more than anything and he saw him as family. He saw him as the son he never had because he practically raised him when his parents abandoned him leaving him alone.

He could see know that Shinichi never had a proper role model or parent to look up to or take care of him. That he to grow up fast and become an adult and that he did not have much of a childhood to have and never would. He had lost the innocence a long time ago the moment that his father showed him a dead body.

He was building things weapons anything that Shinichi could use to ease his guilt he would not stop.

He dropped his screwdriver and began to cry he had given up and there was no hope he could not do anything to help because it was his own fault that Ran was dead. And there was a lot more he felt responsible for everything and this is how Shinichi felt he was just saddened by everything.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it shocked to see who was there standing at the door as they walked in and closed the door behind them.


	3. 3

He was bored and things seemed different they just felt different somehow, he felt happy and he humiliated Hakuba he was happy and smiling again for real this time. He felt like he was on a sugar rush and was planning a lot more pranks because his next class was after all chemistry.

The bell would soon ring and he could begin but the bell did not ring and Hakuba kept looking at his watch to move sure and at him. They both looked confused and bewildered the bell was supposed to go five minutes ago.

The teacher got up to go and see what was happening and she left the classroom followed by other teachers leaving, doing the exact same thing.

They did not hear from any of the teachers within ten minutes and they all were beginning to be get worried and panic.

" I will see what is happening " said Hakuba taking lead.

Kaito just frowned he did not like Hakuba taking lead as he watched him march out the door but only to see him to return with his hands in the air. He was confused just as the rest of the class was that is until they saw him.

The man with the gun, he was dressed in dark clothing that looked like it was bullet proof and much more. He found it frightening because the man was not wearing a mask and he could hear the licks of guns go in other classrooms.

The school was being took hostage and they were all hostages and by the looks of it they were not making it out alive they were all doomed.

" My name is Hakuba Saguru " said Hakuba.

" Shut up I already know exactly who you are " said the man.

This was not good if he knew who he was, then this was planned and done well he was part of it and they were planning on using him from the very start and there would be other students they would want to use. He knew the next one would be Aoko and he did not want that more than anything.

" Why are you doing this? " said Hakuba.

" Shut up " said the man.

He was hit with the end of the gun and everything went black, all he knew that there was more to this and it was going to take some time and careful planning but he was normally on the other side. and this time he was one of the victims and he did not know what to do.

" Hakuba " Aoko screamed.

She ran over to him and was attending to his wounds.

" I think he will just have a concussion, don't worry he will be fine " said Kaito.

" How can you be sure ? " said Aoko.

" I just do " said Kaito cheerfully.

The man was now standing at the door with the gun across his chest making it clear that they were trapped inside the classroom.

Everyone was terrified and worried normally it would be Hakuba`s job to help calm everyone down but because he was unconscious it was left to Kaito and surprisingly Akako. And she was smiling a genuine smile for some reason. This smile looked weird she looked happy and human, he was not scared of that smile she just looked like a normal girl and he was not getting any shivers down his spine from her or any Goosebumps. But this just freaked him out far more.

Aoko was taking care of Hakuba she had stopped the bleeding and she had made him comfortable as best as she could on the floor.

He had no idea what he could do or what he would do. If only if he was in chemistry he could have done something but here in math there was nothing that anyone could do.

" Hey Akako can you...? " said Kaito.

" I am already trying but something or someone is blocking my magic " said Akako.

She sounded scared and he tried his best to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder but it did nothing she began to shake with fear she looked vulnerable and completely human.

There was an electronic buzzing sound everyone was confused to see what it was and they began searching the room.

It was the old speaker that had not been used in years.

" This is the man in charge and you are all being held hostage until our demands are met " said the woman on the speaker.

He could swear he heard laughter going from it and the now appointed guards, there was another two making three at their room. They were all trying to contain their laughter which meant they were not going to get out this alive.


	4. 4

The Plan was going ahead and was so far successful. But he had not heard back from _Vodka_ yet. But he never answered back straight away and was not the time yet.

But he had this uncanny feeling that something was wrong and he never liked this feeling.

But he had been hating his jobs so far. There was no killing or no real harming he was basically a babysitter for the past few months. He saw this as his punishment for royally screwing up at the 'Blood Heist' and he had to admit to him he did deserve it and was lucky that his brother was not killed. So, he would take this for now.

He was bored at least in this job they were frightened might be only children but at least he was able to put the fear into god into someone but he could not do it personally. He was training the new _Organisation members_ and they were doing well but this made him feel old and useless. And he did not like that feeling.

The _Organisation_ had grown strong again and it all started with the deaths of the Moori's he could see that and he was thinking that Mouri Kogoro was the real problem and now that he drank himself to death, he smiled at the thought of it. There were no problems and everything was better than good it was great.

But there was no excitement, no enemies and no real danger it was boring and they had won but was rather too easy. He sat back bored with nothing to do but watch everything unfold hoping he would be able to kill at least another Detective.

But he was currently for ransom like the other ones that they needed to get whatever they were here for. The Boss and _Vermouth_ had lately gotten too ambitious and really violent as well much more like a dictator looking to rule but how far were they willing to go?

It was just boring watching the monitors everyone was doing their job and he was bored.

He looked closely to one of the monitors he saw a boy.

He looked familiar.

" Kudo Shinichi? " he said.

" NO that is Kuroba Kaito " said the scared teacher.

" Kuroba? " he said.

" He just looks like Kudo Shinichi they are nothing alike really he is harmless " said the pleading teacher.

" I remember now " he said.

He smiled he remembered now that this boy was the son of the now dead _Kaitou Kid_ another enemy he helped take care of. It was his plan right down to the little detail, it was just a pity that _Cobra_ was dead she was a good _member_ but he did not know what happened, no one did. All _they_ knew that she was shot dead by _Vermouth_ because she did something that she should not have.

But you can easily replace someone once they are gone, they did it all the time but she was the best and had lost the best Sniper they had.

Well it would not be long now with _Vodka_ at the other High School dealing with the same business there everything would be in order and they would make their demands and make the police sweat and the whole of Japan shiver with fear.

He sat back in the chair relaxing lighting up his cigarette, enjoying the poison and breathing down the throats of the others.

He was getting impatient the phone had not rung yet and there was no news.

He was starting to panic was something happening or was he just being paranoid.

He looked at the screens they started to blank out and he ran out the room to find what was happening but when he came back the teachers were all gone and he had lost his leverage and the people that had seen his face.

And the screens were now back on as if they were never off.

" There is someone here " he said.

Word was given to every _Organisation member_ has they spread out to begin their search for their enemy.

Not knowing that they were falling for a trap as they began to separate disappearing one by one and making them weaker and them defenceless.


	5. 5

They all watched as they see their Holders began to whisper and talk. They began to separate something was happening and he wanted to know what it was.

He secretly got one of his Doves to follow one of the men while it held a speaker onto it so he would know what was happening as he began to listen to what they were saying.

There was only one left and he used this as an opportunity to strike.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

He was hit with a flash bomb making him choke and blinding him. Then he saw something coming he was not sure what it was and at the last second, he did. He was confused and bewildered.

Why is there a mop coming towards me?

* * *

 **SMACK**

The man was on the ground unconscious after being hit by a mop perfectly struck on the head making him being knocked out cold.

Kaito quickly tied the man up with fishing net within seconds.

The other students were both panicked and relived at the same time as they saw the man that was keeping them hostage now unconscious. they did not know what to do or say as they started to group into pairs into the sides they were on.

Kaito and Aoko quickly striped the man of all his weapons, well Aoko did. Kaito stole his clothes and quickly put them on for his latest disguise.

He was stood up now strutting the floor like a model, he was trying to cheer everyone up and he did with most of them getting a few laughs here and there.

He was grinning because he as truly dressed up like a bad guy and everyone in his class including Aoko knew except for Hakuba who was now unconscious. If only Hakuba could see him now.

He got to the corridor he could see there were others standing at the other doors as well but they were all splitting up and going somewhere else.

It looked like they were panicking like someone was playing with a magnet and they were the ants. He locked the door behind him knowing that anyone from the inside could unlock it from the inside.

* * *

" I am going to see what is happening " he said using the man's voice.

He was speaking to the man opposite him.

" No orders are to stay here " said the man.

" The door is locked and they are nothing buy scared little _'girls '_ anyway " said Kaito laughing.

The other looked like he was debating.

" Fine but it is your funeral " said the man.

He was able to get away and he was not going to the others because he was going straight to the chemistry class were there would be no one because there were no classes there right now because his class would be the first one there today.

He made it safely in the classroom and he began to make weapons he could use, he did not have everything but he enough to make smoke bombs and so gases he could use. But it looked like someone had already been here and used up all the ingredients he could have used for much better weapons.

He was not sure but they could be making a bomb and he began to panic he did not know how to stop any type of bombs. That was Jii`s job and he was going to learn but he did not like the idea of learning about using weapons or defusing them because he might end up be tempted to use them and it was a bomb that killed his father.

He got everything ready and made his way out of the room but when got out in the corridor, there was no one there, he was alone. And he did not know what to do. But for one thing he did no longer want to wear the bad guys clothes and with a puff of smoke he was changed back into his school clothes.

He decided he would listen to his ear piece but there was nothing just static and there was no sign of anything that was happening.

His Dove flew back to him.

" Tantei what is wrong? " he said.

But the Dove was not upset but he looked happy and cheerful he was chirping away happily wanting petted.

" There there " he said petting the Dove.

" Hold it right there " said an evil voice.

* * *

He could feel the gun pointed at his back and he could not move to get his weapons and the only way he could get out this was by talking.

" What is your name ? " said the man.

" Kuroba Kaito " he said quickly.

He did not realize how scared he was and he could hear how shaky his voice was.

" Kuroba! " said the man.

He could feel the man smiling and he knew at that moment it was the _Organisation_ and he was doomed and they were all going to die.

He heard the click on the gun.

" It would be best if you were just to die right now " said the man.

He was going to try and save himself by talking his way out until he could reach his weapons.

" But I am just an innocent bystander " said Kaito.

" But your father was not " said the man.

He frowned.

" Oh, did I upset your feelings " said the man.

" Shut up " he said angrily.

He could tell this man just wanted to toy with him but he would soon kill him.

The gun clicked one more time and was now digging into his back he knew the next bullet would be fired and would kill him.

* * *

 **WHOOSH!**

He heard a familiar noise and he automatically smiled, even though he did not know what was happening he was happy for the first time in a long time.

" Get back to your class " said someone.

He turned around and he was the _Organisation member_ was lying on the floor and was unconscious. Beside him was a deflating soccer ball and he knew exactly who it was who rescued him. It was Tantei-Kun and they were all safe, he just knew it.

But the voice sound different.

He had no time to argue he tied the man up with fishing net and made sure he did not have any weapons on him.

But there was no way he was going back to his class he was going to help Tantei-Kun because he was _Kaitou Kid_ and that is what he did and he worked well with Tantei-Kun more than anyone.

He walked past a door and saw his own reflection and he stopped to think. Right now, he was him, he was Kuroba Kaito and he was not _Kaitou Kid._ He did not have his disguise with him and he would be risking his identity and putting everyone into danger he did not know what to do.

He decided to make his way back to the classroom and decide what to do from there.

But staying in the classroom was the smart idea.

* * *

He made his way back into the classroom and everyone was staring at him with hope and fear wanting answers.

He was about to say something when he was interrupted and pushed to aside by Akako obviously she wanted to talk in private.

" He is here, isn't he? " she said happily.

"...? " he just looked confused.

" Lucifer told me someone was going to come and help _Kaitou Kid_ " she said.

" And you could not have told me this earlier " he said.

" I was trying to but you were being a real prick about it " said Akako.

He remembered earlier what she was telling him earlier he felt a flash of guilt.

" I am sorry " he said.

But she was smiling.

Every evil like.

And know she was doing her annoying laugh.

" What? " he said annoyed.

" You just admitted to being _Kaitou Kid_ " she said.

Shit he thought.

He was still pulling his poker face.

" I did not " he said.

" You cannot trick me _Kaitou Kid_ " she said teasing.

He was annoyed and it was visible.

" How many times do I need to say I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " he said.

" As many times, as you want but I still know the truth " she said.

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ and you do not have any proof " he said.

" My magic and your slip up is enough for me " said Akako.

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " he said.

She just laughed.

" Don't worry your secret is safe with me " she said.

He said nothing unsure what to say or do.

" Because one-day _Kaitou Kid_ you will be my slave and you will worship me and grovel at my feet " she Akako.

He was about to walk away.

" And you will love me Kuroba " she said.

He pitied her and felt sorry at the same time.

* * *

The lights suddenly went out.

The smoke alarm was going off.

And the water sprinklers started to go off.

He looked out the window and he started to see a gas coming out of the water sprinklers the _Organisation members_ were returning to their positions and _they_ all started to fall to the ground unconscious.

And police members started to come in. In fact, _they_ were Taskforce members and they were wearing gas masks. They were currently arresting and handcuffing every single _Organisation member_ that was on the ground.

They were all safe and sound.

The fire alarm was now stopped.

The sprinklers were now off.

They were all wet but they were all happy.

" It is safe to come out now " said a voice on the speaker.

* * *

The police officers nodded and took off their gas masks.

So, the _Black Organisation_ was back and at full power.

But now they had taken a heavy hit and they had lost this round.

But he knew it was not the end and it was just the beginning.

" What happened? " said Hakuba.

Everyone turned around to see a very wet and confused Hakuba.

" Kuroba? " he said.

And they all just laughed at Hakuba.

But Hakuba was not happy which made him even more happier.

" Looks like you missed one hell of a case Detective " he said.

He was smiling his devilish _Kaitou Kid_ grin.

Hakuba did not know what just happened.

He was still confused and still having a few flashes back of how he became unconscious.

He was soaking wet to the bone.

Everyone else just hid under their desks or wore the whatever was lying around.

He was cold and confused.

He knew he was going to get a cold.

But whatever just happened was really a big case and he had missed it.

His head was sore but he could tell someone had been trying to take care of him.

Aoko was the most wet so it would be likely that it was her.

He looked back at Kaito and he recognized that grin.

He smiled as well.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was back.


	6. 6

They were beaten badly and they had lost.

They were defeated and captured.

He managed to escape.

His brother had already gotten away he just had to catch up.

But the place was surrounded and he had no way out.

He was trapped and he was defeated.

At any moment, he could be arrested and off to jail.

He could feel someone was pointing a gun at him.

The _Organisation_ was going to kill him they had no reason for him to stay alive and they had no use for him anymore his time had run out.

" Where is _Gin?_ " said the female voice.

He knew that voice and a wave of emotion hit him going up and down. He could not decide how he was feeling, all he knew that he was shocked and trouble of what was going on right now and he had to find out.

He now had a reason to live, a reason the _Organisation_ would not kill him or they would kill him because of this but he had to report this because _they_ had to know. His _brother_ had to know their mistake was still walking and breathing and was now pointing a gun at him.

" Shiho Miyano as she lives and breathes. It truly is a miracle but it for you. But for you were better off dead " said _Vodka._

" I asked you a question " she Shiho.

She was scared, still scared of him but she was more afraid of _Gin_ than she was of _Vodka_. Her hands shook as she was clutching the gun but her voice did not tremble, it should no sign of fear but only of authority and strength. She wanted her question to be answered and answered now.

" How is it you are alive " said _Vodka._

* * *

She was getting impatient and he was showing no sign of giving up. So, she decided there was another way of getting answers and it was tactics that he liked to use, so she would use it against him.

She shot him twice in the shoulder using a silencer.

He moaned in pain as the blood was dripping from his shoulder he barely flinched but showed no sign of fear. And he only just smiled back as you could hear the blood drop to the ground. She had regretted what she had done and she lowered the gun in guilt.

" I see you have changed but not that much " said _Vodka._

He put his other arm round his neck and put his hand on his back to stop the bleeding as best he could. He smiled again as he moaned about the main. He did not care about his shoulder because it could be easily fixed and patched up, he had a lot worse and survived it and he was not going out like this to Shiho Miyano of all people.

He turned around quickly heading butting her in the face making her go straight to protect her face. So, he elbowed her in the stomach making her fall into a ball on the ground. Not before she dropped the gun and he caught it with his good hand moving his arm back to his side.

She was lying on the ground in pain and he had the gun aimed at her he had won and he was going to take her dead or alive. Alive would be best and is a lot easier to move around a living person than a dead when in as siege of police.

But to his surprise she was not scared. She was in pain but she was smiling and she was laughing at him.

He was confused and angry.

* * *

" What is so funny? " said _Vodka._

" You have been defeated and you have no idea who it was " said Shiho.

" But you are about to find out " said Shiho.

He turned around quickly and he saw a flashing light going towards him and he could feel his body getting heavier and lighter at the same time.

His vision beginning to fade.

He saw a pair of blue eyes that he recognized.

And the last word he heard was " Kudo "

It was impossible.

He could not believe it but it was true.

* * *

Kudo Shinichi was alive.

And he had just defeated him.

He had defeated the _Organisation._

 _His Brother._

And he knew that the _Organisation_ was going down.

He was captured and he had nowhere to turn.

He was now the enemy on both sides.

He wanted to die but that was for cowards because he found not see the justice in killing yourself.

And he had no plans on what he was going to do.

He was truly and utterly defeated and it was at the hands of two teenagers.

He knew at that moment he would break.

And he was out cold.

* * *

She was met with a pair of ice glaring blue eyes.

" Kudo I know that I screwed up " said Haibara.

" I knew you did, but I should have been here sooner to help you " said Shinichi.

He kicked a rock angrily.

" _Gin_ got away didn't he " said Haibara.

She watched him as he was handcuffing _Vodka_ and sending a text to Jodie Starling tell her the good news that they had caught _Vodka_.

" Teitan High is safe I took care of it and everyone is safe " said Shinichi.

" All the _Organisation members_ were captured including _Vermouth_ " said Shinichi.

She smiled she was happy, something good finally happened.

But she could tell that Kudo was still not happy because _Gin_ had gotten away and right now he was blaming himself and not her.

He carried too much weight on his shoulders and she wanted to lighten the load but she had just made it worse she had let her anger get the better of her. And she had let _Vodka_ win, she had fallen into his trap and let her emotions get the better of her. And Kudo was paying the price for it.

Jodie had come over and her face lit up like a Christmas tree as soon as she saw _Vodka_ laying on the ground.

" Great everything is going according to your plan " said Jodie.

" Almost everything. We did not get _Gin_ " said Shinichi.

The others were silent and saddened by this.

" But we are get close " said Shinichi smiling.

She had not seen him smile since the day that Ran had died and she knew this smile was fake. But no one else could tell, he had the best poker face she had seen in a very long time.

" You have a plan. Don't you Kudo " said Haibara.

He was leaning against a tree.

" Yeah I do but you are not going to like it " said Shinichi.

She looked at him and she knew he was right and she knew that his plan was going to be crazy as hell. But if anyone could pull whatever it was it was him.

" But first I need to talk to _Vermouth_ alone " he said.

Everyone was shocked and so was she.

He put his hood back up and walked away.

* * *

His _brother_ had not come and that could only mean one thing.

He was captured.

And would be soon dead.

He himself was barely able to escape.

He heard two gunshots and no scream.

He knew that his brother had been captured.

Whoever pulled the trigger is a dead man.

But he was not going to save his _brother._

He did it far too often and it always backfired on him and he was no longer going to take care of him he was fed up of it.

But he would get his revenge.

He would kill his _brother_ if necessary.

The _Organisation_ was his family and he was free to do what he wanted.

He wanted to take charge.


	7. 7

Not everyone agreed with his decision and was against it.

They did not like the idea of leaving him alone in a cell with _Vermouth,_ even if she was chained up wearing handcuffs in a high security prison surrounded by the best prison guards in the world.

He was determined to talk to her anyway and get the information he needed and wanted.

Everyone who saw him was shocked to see him and that he was alive.

But they were all sworn to secrecy and they were all trusted to keep it a secret he was alive and well.

Yes, he had taken the antidote and was now back as Kudo Shinichi forever. He had his body back and he was happy about it. But he still had unfinished business to deal with.

* * *

Haibara had also taken the cure but he was not sure she was happy about it and he regretted that she did not get her second chance. She was no longer safe when she was kid Haibara she had a disguise, a life and was safe but she was now back in her original body just like him and she was no longer safe.

She was in hiding and had to life to go back to. But he promised her a new life once the _Organisation_ was beaten she could have the normal teenage life that she had always wanted. But he knew that she only took the cure out of guilt and wanting to help him and that is not what he wanted, but now it was too late. He just hoped that she could have the life she really wanted.

* * *

" Open the door " he said.

The guard nodded looking at him not taking his eyes off him.

He really was getting fed up of people looking at his as if he was a ghost or the dawn of the dead or worse a miracle.

* * *

" Ah Kudo _**You**_ are back and I am guessing for good " said _Vermouth._

No matter what the circumstances her voice always sent a shiver down his spine and made the hairs on his arm stand up like Goosebumps.

" _Vermouth_ nice to see you too " said Shinichi.

He sat down the seat opposite her, making sure they were equals. He sat as far away as he could not be letting her too close for his comfort.

" Please Shinichi I think we are close enough you can call me Chris now " said _Vermouth._

" No, I will stick with _Vermouth_ , unless you want to tell me your real name? " said Shinichi.

 _Vermouth_ did not seem pleased with this.

" I thought you quit " said _Vermouth._

" I know you did " said Shinichi smiling.

 _Vermouth_ looked surprised and was going through the whole conversation in her head the one he had with Agasa before he had left.

She was shaking her head and smiling, her eyes looking up to the ceiling and then bowing her head in defeat.

" You tricked me " said _Vermouth_.

" Correct " said Shinichi.

" You fooled me by making everyone believe that you quit and you did it perfectly " said Shinichi.

He nodded.

* * *

" I guess you do have _your mothers_ acting skills after all " said _Vermouth_.

She oddly seemed pleased with this and he did not know why.

But he just ignored it and put it to the back of his mind.

" Tell me did you let me and Haibara live? " said Shinichi.

" I owed it to you " said _Vermouth._

" And what does that mean? " said Shinichi.

" I will tell you but you have to tell me something first " said _Vermouth._

" Like what? " said Shinichi.

" Are you planning on going back to your life, once you take down my beloved _Organisation? "_ said _Vermouth._

" I honestly don't know yet " said Shinichi.

" Because Ran is dead " said _Vermouth._

He was silent and lowered his head.

" I will take that as a yes " said _Vermouth._

* * *

He was still silent, he did not like to hear people like _Vermouth_ use her name.

" I know it does not mean a lot and you probably would not believe me when I say I am truly sorry for your loss " said _Vermouth_.

She actually sounded human and as if she meant it.

" Your right I don't believe you " said Shinichi.

" You saved my life " said _Vermouth._

"...? " said Shinichi.

" Two years ago, in New York " said _Vermouth._

" You were dressed as the old man " said Shinichi.

" Yes, and you saved my life " said _Vermouth._

" But why still continue " said Shinichi.

" To save your life because it is fun " said _Vermouth._

" Seriously? " said Shinichi.

" Yes, well why not " said _Vermouth._

" Then why keep my secret? " said Shinichi.

" Everyone has secrets " said _Vermouth._

He just met her with a deadpanned face.

" And I do love to watch _Gin_ and _Vodka_ squirm " said _Vermouth._

" Where is _Gin and Vodka?_ " said Shinichi.

" How would I know I am in here? " said _Vermouth._

* * *

He raised his eyebrow.

" _Gin_ does not trust me, he only trusts _Vodka_ " said _Vermouth._

" Why did you let me catch you? " said Shinichi.

" I want out " said _Vermouth._

" Out of the _Organisation,_ Why? " said Shinichi.

" I want to go back to my acting days " said _Vermouth._

" And I am supposed to believe that " said Shinichi.

" And why were you the one to have to talk to me? " said _Vermouth._

" This was at my request " said Shinichi.

" Oh really, I am surprised " said _Vermouth._

" If you were to speak to anyone else they would likely end up dead " said Shinichi.

" True and I would also say nothing to them and I would only talk to **you** of all people " said _Vermouth._

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" So, what are you going to tell me about the _Organisation?_ " said Shinichi.

" Nothing " said _Vermouth._

" Really because I find that hard to believe " said Shinichi.

" Ok so you got me " said _Vermouth._

" What is it you want in return? " said Shinichi.

" I want you to visit me of course " said _Vermouth._

" So, you are looking for no death sentence " said Shinichi.

" Yes, and yes you can lock me up for life but no death penalty " said _Vermouth._

" Because you want to escape " said Shinichi.

" I do not want to escape while the _Organisation_ is still out there, so for the mean time you do not have to worry about me trying to escape " said _Vermouth._

He looked at her as if he was trusting a word she was saying.

" I will give you a freebie of course " said _Vermouth._

" Like what? " said Shinichi.

" The _Organisation_ hide out is here in Beika hiding out in an abandoned building " said _Vermouth._

" Near the train station " said Shinichi.

" So, you already found it " said _Vermouth._

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" Why have you let Haibara live? " said Shinichi.

* * *

 _Vermouth_ flinched at the question and the name.

" So, you could get the cure because that is what you wanted " said _Vermouth._

" So, is she safe or not now? " said Shinichi.

" I will not go after her or tell anyone about her? " said _Vermouth._

" And everyone still thinks you, Haibara and Shuichi Akai are dead " said _Vermouth._

" And of course, _Kaitou Kid_ " said _Vermouth._

" How? " said Shinichi.

" Because I know who he is? " said _Vermouth._

Shinichi was surprised and angry.

" He is safe and sound " said _Vermouth._

There was a silence.

" So, visit once a fortnight and I will give you answers to the questions that you will ask " said _Vermouth._

" Why am I still alive? " said Shinichi.

" I already told you " said _Vermouth._

" And I have already given you enough reasons to want me dead " said Shinichi.

" Not really " said _Vermouth._

" And I may have saved your life but you have saved me more than once, so you owe me nothing " said Shinichi.

" That is correct " said _Vermouth._

" I will not you go because you have saved my life " said Shinichi.

" I know " said _Vermouth._

" So why? " said Shinichi.

" Because you will not kill me, in fact you refuse " said _Vermouth._

" So, what this is like a game to you " said Shinichi.

" You could say that " said _Vermouth._

" You are waiting for the day that I kill someone " said Shinichi.

" No, I am amazed that you have not already killed someone " said _Vermouth._

" I don't understand " said Shinichi.

" With everything you have seen and been through I am amazed that you have not taken a life " said _Vermouth._

* * *

There was silence.

" You fascinate me Shinichi " said _Vermouth._

She was touching his arm and holding his hand.

He backed away he did not realize that he had gotten close to her.

" What do you want from me? " said Shinichi.

" To get to know someone that is incorruptible " said _Vermouth._

" So, what I am a science project? " said Shinichi.

" My life is boring until you were in it and if you die then it is back to boring " said _Vermouth._

" So, I am alive to keep you amused " said Shinichi.

" Yes, and you could say I care about you " said _Vermouth._

" Since when do you care about anyone? " said Shinichi.

" Since you touched my heart " said _Vermouth._

" What? " said Shinichi.

" You may not be aware of this but everyone you meet you touch their hearts and make them feel " said _Vermouth._

"...? " said Shinichi.

" You made _Sherry_ actually feel " said _Vermouth._

" I...She " said Shinichi.

" Please she was a cold heartless bitch that only cared for her sister " said _Vermouth._

" Hey " said Shinichi angry.

" You even made _Gin_ start to care about his _brother_ again " said _Vermouth._

" _Gin_ and _Vodka_ are brother as in biological " said Shinichi.

" That could actually help " said Shinichi.

" Your welcome " said _Vermouth._

" And I will see you in two weeks " said _Vermouth._

* * *

It was over, she was not going to talk for another two weeks and he would have to go back. Their little game of cat and mouse will not end any time soon.

They stared at each other waiting for the other person to make the first move.

Shinichi stood up and walked out the door without saying a word.

" Bye Shin-Chan " said _Vermouth._

He glared back because she used his mother's voice instead of her own, impersonating his mother again.

" And by the way I have figured out something about _Rum_ " said Shinichi smiling.

This shut _Vermouth_ up and made her sit back in shock.

He closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath and started to relax he was now free from the fire that was _Vermouth._

And he started to walk away back to the FBI to start the next conversation that would be with _Vodka._

He was walking past all the cells that contained _members_ of the _Organisation_ they were all on lock down and were all starting to talk giving as much information as they could. They all knew that they were going to lose.

But how long and how bad would it be?

* * *

He walked into the room.

" What is it? " said Shinichi concerned.

" _Vodka`s_ arrest has been made public and we can no longer keep him confined here " said Jodie.

" And there is no evidence that he was involved in taking the school hostage " said Haibara.

" Meaning you have nothing to charge him with " said Shinichi.

He was pacing the room thinking and smiling.

" I thought this would happen " said Shinichi.

" What " said both Haibara and Jodie at the same time.

He dialled a number on his phone.

" Agasa did you find him yet " said Shinichi.

" Yes " said Agasa.

Shinichi hung up the phone.

" I see " said Shuichi.

The police were called and arrests were made at a factory finding.


	8. 8

There was news about it everywhere that someone had been arrested by the police and no one knew why and all of Japan was raging about it demanding answers wanting results done. So, they had no choice but to give them it and there would be trial for the unknown man named _Vodka._

It was a risky plan and there only plan they could pull off to kill him and find the _others_ to kill _they_ had let thing slip when _they_ were doing so well and now _they_ were losing and more defeated than _they_ have ever been before and _they_ had lost all their best _members._ And _Vermouth_ had disappeared into thin air without any trace of where or why _she_ went missing.

 _His_ worst fearthat _she_ was caught because no one else had the answers and information that _she_ had about _**his organisation**_ and if _she_ was caught and talked then _they_ would likely be defeated but _she_ would not betray _him_ of all people, would _she?_

 _They_ did not know anything but _he_ only had two of his strongest and best _members_ left _Kir and Gin_ he liked _them_ both but _Gin_ was the far superior _member_ and now he was promoted to take charge to find the unknown person that was outsmarting _their_ ever move because _Gin_ was his smartest _member_ and no one could outsmart _Gin_ of course _he_ was not counting _**himself**_ in that category because he was the far superior being.

But who was the one person that was outsmarting _them_ because _they_ could not find out who _they_ tried everything but did not succeed and when _they_ did try _they_ ended up getting caught and captured. _They_ were now missing over half _their members_ and losing all hope in getting his vision seen.

But he was not going to give up he would capture and kill who ever got in his way and he would kill everyone if he had too. He would sacrifice every _member of his Organisation_ if he had to.

Like he has done before and was whiling to do again to rebuild everything but he had lost all hope in finding _**Pandora**_ and he could not find it anywhere because no one had it. And there was no sign that it existed anymore so he made the science division to get what he wanted but it was not going the way he wanted all because of _Sherry and her family._

 _Their_ next move was to kill _Vodka_ and find and kill the unknown enemy.


	9. 9

" Order, order in the court " said the judge.

" Your honour this is ridiculous my client has not been charged and was unfairly arrested " said the male lawyer.

The male Lawyer wore an expensive dark suit.

He was terrifying to look act and had the presence of a dark aura.

When he smiled it was like a shark and this was a very good description of him because he was nothing but a shark and a terrifying one at that.

Other Lawyers and Judges were terrified of him and he would always win his cases or very bad things would happen when he lost. And it would usually end with someone being arrested and his client being set free in some way or they would turn up dead the next day in prison with their throat slit.

He was the lawyer murderers and the rich went to higher when they wanted to get away with a crime.

He was the best that the _Organisation_ could get.

* * *

" Blackmail " said Reiko Kujo.

The Lawyer and _Vodka_ looked confused.

" And there are more charges to come " said Reiko Kujo.

 _Vodka_ laughed at her.

The laugh sent a chill down her spine as well as everyone else in the court room except for the other Lawyer.

The judge accepted and charges and the trial would continue.

 _Vodka_ was sitting in the witness stand being asked questions.

" Are guilty of the charges you are being currently charged with? " said Reiko Kujo.

" No " sneered _Vodka._

" Are you guilty of any crimes " said Reiko Kujo.

" No " said _Vodka_ sounding bored.

After several more question and the same answer.

" Have you ever been to Tropical Land? " said Reiko Kujo.

" No " said _Vodka_ not paying attention.

" Your honour I would like to document this picture as proof that he is lying " said Reiko Kujo.

She handed the picture over that should several people in a picture at a crime scene at a rollercoaster.

The judge nodded.

 _Vodka_ was officially being kept in custody because he was lying to the court.

* * *

 _Vodka_ had begun to sweat and was getting uncomfortable, he could feel that he was starting to lose because he could see no fear on the other Lawyers face. In fact, she was smile like she had already won and the trial had barely begun.

" A warehouse was ripped apart by the police they had found unregistered and illegal guns there " said Reiko Kujo.

" I don't see what that has to do with my client " said the Lawyer.

" I am getting to that " said Reiko Kujo.

" First of all, the gun that we found on your client was also unregistered and was recently used. I put it to the court that your client got his gun from this warehouse " said Reiko Kujo.

" And I put it to the court that my client does has the gun registered and here is the form " said the Lawyer.

He handed over a register form for the exact same gun.

* * *

" I put it to the court that my client is being framed by the police, not only he was viciously shot by an unknown person. Maybe this person is the one the police should be looking for? "said the Lawyer.

" We do not know this man`s name and he refuses to tell us anything about his identity " said Reiko Kujo.

" You make it sound like a conspiracy " said the Lawyer laughing.

Others started to join.

" That is one of the many charges he is facing " said Reiko Kujo.

This made both men grit their teeth.

" This man right here is guilty of many things. From being one of the men at the 'Blood Heist" said Reiko Kujo.

The other people in the courtroom were shocked and gasped at this.

" There is no evidence to prove this " said the Lawyer.

" I have FBI testimony right here " said Reiko Kujo.

" But too bad they could not be here to say a word " said the Lawyer sarcastically.

" This man is part of a secret _Organisation_ that has been influencing and killing off people in Japan and the whole world " said Reiko Kujo.

" There is no proof to this and she makes it all sound like a fictional horror film " said the Lawyer.

" The Nazi`s started off in a similar manner but with today's technology and rules it would be done much differently " said Reiko Kujo.

This made everyone nod in agreement and made the Lawyer emotional.

* * *

 **Much later in the trial.**

" I call my first witness " said Reiko Kujo.

illegal guns and weapons into his company. They blackmailed him using photos and other information.

" Is it true that this man blackmailed you at Tropical Land " said Reiko Kujo.

" Yes " he said.

He was not looking at _Vodka_ out of fear.

" And did you sell him and others that he knew weapons? " said Reiko Kujo.

" Yes " he said.

 _The Lawyer_ started asking his own questions.

" Why should we believe anything you say? You are nothing but a gun smuggler " said the _lawyer._

" Objection " said Reiko Kujo.

" I am sorry your honour but I find it hard to believe from a known criminal that just recently the weapons he gave out was used at the school hostage and at the 'Blood Heist' " said the Lawyer.

" And how would you know that they were used at the 'Blood Heist'? " said Reiko Kujo.

* * *

The Lawyer just realized the mistake he made.

" You said yourself " said the Lawyer.

" No, I did not, I mentioned that your client was at the 'Blood Heist' but I never said anything about the weapons used there " said Reiko Kujo.

" But thank you for making the link that can prove that there is more to this than it seems. That there in fact could be more it to it like an _Organisation_ " said Reiko Kujo.

" Your honour I would like a believable and trustworthy witness to come forward " said the Lawyer.

At that moment Eri Kisaki walked into the courtroom.

" Your honour I have a witness that would like to speak " said Eri.

" Your honour I object " said the Lawyer.

Eri sat down right beside Reiko Kujo and they smiled at each.

" Your honour he was the one that asked for another witness to come forward " said Reiko Kujo smiling at the Lawyer.

" And who is this witness? " said the judge.

* * *

" My client is currently under witness protection and is willing to come forward but as long as his name is kept in the court room " said Eri.

She handed the paperwork over to the judge.

He choked at reading the name.

" Are you serious? " he said shocked and hopeful.

" Yes, I am "said Eri.

At that moment both the Lawyer and _Vodka_ both knew that they were beaten.

 _Vodka_ was tired and bored he soon fell asleep.

The doors opened for the witness both female's lawyers smiled as well as the judge.

The jurors were shocked and gasping.

 _Vodka_ was still asleep.

Police that attended were crying in joy.

Ones that never cried before.

He put his hand down.

" I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth "

" Your name " said Eri.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi


	10. 10

" KUDO "

" KUDO "

" KUDO "

" Kudo " choked Megure in shock he was barely able to say it and had his jaw wide open for the rest of the day.

Everyone was chanting in the courtroom.

He was not liking this.

* * *

He was just wanted to have a nice quiet trial and well not it was not. And he had to keep his poker face because he was embarrassed and he was no longer used to have everyone paying so much attention to him.

" I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth "

" Your name " said Eri.

" Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi

" Did you solve a murder at Tropical Land, the same time this man (she was pointing at _Vodka)_ attended and was on the same ride as you? " said Eri.

" Yes, and his partner " said Shinichi.

" Your honour I would like to wave in here " said the Lawyer.

* * *

The judge nodded, still in shock of what/ who was there.

" And we are supposed to take you at your word when you faked your own death " said the Lawyer acidly.

He could tell that the Lawyer was not happy and he was mad, ready to kill him if he had the chance. He knew this man was one the _members of the Organisation._

" Yes, you should once I give an explanation of why, you just can't jump to conclusions " said Shinichi.

The lawyer was silent and not happy, he banged his fist against the table.

" Can you tell us what happened then? " said Eri.

" After I just solved the murder at Tropical Land, I followed _Vodka_ because he looked suspicious to me as if he was up to something "

" I watched as he was having a suspicious conversation with the man right there, from what I heard there was blackmail going on. Because a flash drive was exchanged for a suitcase full of money "

Everyone then was then glued into every single word said because they could see the emotions he was having as he was describing how he almost died and why he was in hiding. They all could tell he was telling the truth and they started to cry.

" And I was struck from behind with an iron pipe, knocking me to the ground by his partner. His partner was the one obviously in charge, _Vodka_ was the one that wanted to shoot me but his partner did not want to leave a bullet trail that would link back to them. So, I was force fed a deadly poison that was untested on human and they called me 'the first human test subject' "said Shinichi.

" And how did you survive? " said the lawyer.

"By a chance really it was a miracle side effect " said Shinichi.

" And you are an expert " said the lawyer smiling.

" No but the scientist who made it is and is the expert that drew up the conclusion " said Shinichi.

" _Sherry_ is a live? " said a shocked Lawyer.

" I did not say she was or not but I also did not say her _Organisation_ name or the fact that the scientist was female " said Shinichi.

There was a gasp in the room as everyone was staring at the Lawyer.

" No more questions " said the Lawyer sitting down in a mood.

* * *

" Can you tell us how life threatening they were to your life? " said Reiko Kujo.

His face darkened.

" When _Kaitou Kid_ pretended to be me and was seen on the news they thought I was alive and wanted to put an end to me as fast as possible, so they attacked and was ready to kill " said Shinichi.

* * *

At that moment _Vodka_ had woken up.

He was shocked to see Kudo Shinichi on the stand.

" Get him off me " said Shinichi.

He was currently being choked by _Vodka_ who was trying to kill him.

" You are supposed to be dead "

" Why are you not dead? "

" How did you survive? "

" It is you, isn't that is responsible for the taken down of the _Organisation_ "

All said by _Vodka_ as he was choking Shinichi with his bare hands.

 _Vodka_ was dragged away by seven men.

Leaving Shinichi choking and trying to breathe.

* * *

" Your honour I think that statement just said is enough " said Reiko Kujo.

The judge nodded and _Vodka_ was taking away threatening and shouting at Shinichi.

" And I would also like to have his Lawyer arrested on suspicion " said Eri.

" On what grounds? " said the Lawyer ferociously.

" You have said information that you should not know that relates to the _Organisation_ " said Reiko Kujo.

The lawyer pulled out a gun and was aimed at Shinichi.

" Kudo who really should have died that night, and you are going to wish that you did " said the Lawyer.

* * *

But the gun was no longer aimed at Shinichi and was aimed at the Lawyers head and he pulled the trigger smiling knowing that he was going to die either way. But he would rather go out on his own will and his own way.

 _ **Click**_

 **Click**

 **Click**

The gun was not working, he was still alive and he was not dead. He pulled the gun to have a look at it. It was empty and there were no bullets left in the chamber of the gun and he could have sworn that he had filled it up before he left. Because he always did he was a 'perfectionist' and that was what he was called.

" Are you looking for these " said Shinichi as he dropped bullets to the ground.

" How did you...? " he said shocked.

" I knew that _Vodka`s_ lawyer was a _member of the Organisation_ "

He was now walking with his hands in his pockets.

" And I knew that you were just hear for information and that you were planning on killing _Vodka_ the moment this trail ended that was what the gun was for. And I have found the same several situations happen with other ' _clients'_ that you have defended "

" You will be arrested and I have collected the proof. So, you wish that I had died that night because I will take down your _Organisation_ and shred it to pieces "

said Shinichi with all his might.

He was attacked once again but by the Lawyer aiming for his throat.

But he was able to defend himself and the Lawyer was now on the floor being read his rights and being put in handcuffs.

* * *

He was in disguise as he watched everything unfold.

" _Kaitou Kid_ can come back now if he wants to " whispered someone.

He jumped in his seat.

He was the only one still sitting.

Kudo Shinichi was beside him but he was leaving.

* * *

" But be careful _they_ are still out there and ready to kill " said Shinichi.

" This was all part of your plan, wasn't it? " said Kaito smiling.

Kudo just smiled.

" Meitantei, I am impressed that someone can think that far and you have more planned I can see " said Kaito.

" Meitantei, I like it " said Shinichi.

" You want my help " said Kaito.

" I am offering you the chance at immunity for all the crimes that you have and will commit during the take down " said Shinichi.

" Bribing me Detective I like it, you have a deal " said Kaito.

" But I will make it clear once the _Organisation_ is taken down that is where your immunity ends " said Shinichi.

"And then the game between me and you can begin " said Kaito.

* * *

He was liking the idea of a new competition.

But the Detective did not respond to the challenge.

He was giving him a darkened expression.

And he began to realize how bad the Detectives life really was.

He was about to say something when he saw the Detective being dragged away by the police.

* * *

" Kudo you, you are alive " said a shocked Takagi.

He was dragged/grabbed away three Detective that he knew and loved.

" Yes " he said nervously going red.

" I will them, I will kill them all " said Sato waving her fist in the air.

" Shinichi, we need to..." said Eri.

" How I see you are getting reacquainted with everyone " said Eri.

" I am coming now " said Shinichi.

The others were upset they wanted to talk more.

Eri huffed in defeat.

" The three of you can come for lunch but only if you tell no one of all the events that happened today or tonight " said Eri.

They were all grinning and nodding like dogs.

He was smiling for the first time in a long time his smile was a real genuine smile.

* * *

 **BANG**

It was coming from outside in the wall they all ran to see what it was and it was the Judge, he was lying on the floor dead with a bullet to the head.

There was a lot of people starting to come over.

Shinichi could see the shooter and told Sato.

She chased after him, but he shot himself in the head.

He was dead.

Now it was going to be harder for Shinichi to get out the court room with anyone seeing him and he was afraid not for his safety but for everyone else's.

* * *

" Don't worry Meitantei I will get you out of here ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

Everyone turned around to see _Kaitou Kid_ smiling in his full suit and everything. He was smiling and looking at Shinichi like he was a prize to be won.

" No wait " said Shinichi.

But it was far too late as _Kaitou Kid_ dropped asleep bomb.

Shinichi tried to fight it off, putting his sleeve to mouth and nose determined to hold his breath until the smoke cleared. And it was but he was starting to feel woozy and he knew he could not fight _Kaitou Kid_ in this state. He watched as everyone else fell to the ground unconscious. But he was determined to stay conscious.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was still wearing his gas mask and he could tell that he was smiling underneath the mask. He was now walking closer to Shinichi. He knew that _Kaitou Kid_ was going to help him out, this was true but he was not going to have a choice or conscious.

* * *

He tried to back away but he hit the doors, that were now locked. He was not happy.

He took out his wristwatch ready to shoot.

But _Kaitou Kid_ covered his wrist with his gloved hand so he could not.

" Mm same watch as Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid_ impressed.

He tried to punch _Kaitou Kid._

But he was too weak and too tired to be able to hit in directly.

He was falling asleep but still fighting back the smoke bomb was near down.

" I am impressed Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

And that was the smoke bomb had ended.

He could now breathe but so could _Kaitou Kid._

He threw a smoke bomb so he was able to take off his mask with his face being seen.

He was impressed by the Detective sheer will to stay awake and try to escape but he was not going anywhere alone, right now.

He could see the Detective start to lose his strength, he was falling to his feet.

He decided to grab him.

* * *

" Let me go " yelled Shinichi.

" Sorry but right now this place is not safe for you " said Kaito.

" I can take care of myself " said Shinichi defending himself.

" I realize that but right now others are counting on you stay alive " said Kaito.

He grabbed the taser from his pocket, remembering the last time he tried this with the Detective it had not gone well. He tasered the Detective unconscious. As he watched the Detective slip into unconscious.

" I am sorry " he said.

The Detective was now unconscious.

* * *

He was staring at his doppelganger again.

It really was eerie who much they looked alike.

He guilty picked the Detective up, disguising him as a prisoner and putting him in handcuffs and then disguising himself as a police man.

He dialled a number on his phone.

" Jii I need your help "

" And I need you to steal Nakamori`s car and drive over hear disguised as a policeman "

" I am in no danger but you need to hurry "

" There is no problem just a change in my plans "

" But it is going to help a lot " He was referring to Shinichi, looking at him.

And within two minutes Jii had texted him saying that he was on his way.

He jumped out the window using his glider hiding in the shadows.

He was able to land without anyone seeing them, him.

He put the Detective down gently.

He was just happy that he was not in the same situation as the Detective.

* * *

He saw Jii and was able to make his way to the car seen but everyone thinking he was a policeman and convince everyone that Shinichi was conscious and walking towards the car in handcuffs.

Jii just stared at him in shock as he was putting the Detective in the back seat of the car.

They were now driving off.

" You just..." said Jii.

" I know " said Kaito.

" You _kidnapped_ a Detective, the Detective of the East, the saviour of the police force, The Heisei Holmes, cool guy, the ..." said Jii

" Ok you can stop saying all his names now " said Kaito.

" But..." said Jii.

" Just call him Meitantei or Kudo Shinichi " said Kaito.

" Fine " said a sweating Jii.

" Where exactly are we going? " said Jii.

" Somewhere safe off the grid " said Kaito.

" And where could that possibly be? " said Jii.

Kaito smiled.

" I know exactly where we can go " said Kaito.

Kaito took the wheel.

Leaving Jii to watch the Detective.

* * *

" He feels rather hot, I think he is unwell " said Jii.

They stopped at the hideout.

Kaito stopped the car in its place.

" You can't be serious? " said Jii.

" Deadly " said Kaito.

He looked around to see if anyone was there.

There wasn't.

" It is not too late to bring him back " said a nervous Jii.

But Kaito just grinned.

" But I have immunity for helping " said Kaito.

" And how is this helping? " said Jii.

But he did not respond to the question.

He was too busy picking up Shinichi.

The Detective was lighter than he first thought he would be and he may look the same but the Detective was much lighter than himself. making him much concerned.

" Are you going to help me lift him? " said an annoyed Kaito.

Jii ran over to help.

" I knew might go to jail one day but I would never had guessed it would have been as an accomplice to kidnapping " said Jii.

" Stopping joking around, you are hilarious " said Kaito.


	11. 11

They were all starting to wake up when Sato started to bang on the door.

" POLICE "

" ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE? "

They were all awake now and staring at the door in shocking silence because there was a white sign on the door saying.

' He is safe with me'

' Just borrowing him, while be delivered back soon'

* Kaitou Kid - Doodle *

But this time the doodle of _Kaitou Kid_ had a finger to its lips, making it look like a 'keep quiet' sign and a warning but more of be careful.

* * *

"Where is Kudo? " said Megure on his feet panicking searching the room for Kudo everywhere but he could not see him anywhere.

"I think _Kaitou Kid_ took him, for his safety " said a sweating Tagaki who was getting the evil eye from Megure.

" I am going to kill him " declared Megure.

Sato kicked the door in and the sign had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Call Nakamori I want his Task Force to find and arrest _Kaitou Kid._ I want Kudo back safe and _alive_ " said Megure shouting.

" Sorry but you can't do that " said Eri.

" And why the hell can't I do that? " screamed Megure.

" Because the moment you tell him is the moment _they_ find out Shinichi is alive and I am not willing to let him die " said Eri.

" And what am I supposed to sit back and hope that he is safe with a thief no less, who is now a kidnapper " said Megure.

" Yes, you are " said Eri saddened.

" He is safer there than with anyone at your police station " said Eri.

" You sound paranoid, it cannot be that bad " said Sato.

* * *

Eri was getting mad now.

" These are people that Shinichi is scared of and he is scared of nothing. He was willing to trust _Kaitou Kid_ to help with future plans and he did not plan on getting kidnapped but if Shinichi is willing to put his faith in the thief then I am " said Eri almost crying.

" Are you sure ? " said a shaken Takagi.

" These are the same people that murdered by daughter and which led to the death of my husband the two people I love more than anything. So, to answer all your question yes I am and if you want Shinichi back alive then let him do it his own way " said Eri now in tears.

Sato hugged her because she knew what it was to lose someone that you love die in such a horrible way.

"So, it will be kept a secret that Kudo is alive and if anyone tells anyone and everyone finds out then they will find themselves locked in a jail cell. To you understand me!? " said Megure threatening everyone that was in the room and that knew.

They all nodded with their eyes stuck looking at Megure`s in the face.

* * *

Ok this was his worst and stupidest mistake yet, he was officially a kidnapper.

Should he keep the handcuffs on him or not?

Because he will be mad and he did manage to defeat the evil Lawyer rather easily.

And if he was anything like Tantei-Kun (gulp) then he would be doomed.

Or could he return him like Jii said it was still not too late.

(Gulp) He is waking up it is too late now.

He is starting to wake up.

Poker face, Poker face, Poker face please work because if not then I am doomed.

 _Yikes._

He was beginning to wake up.

* * *

His chest was sore and he could smell something that had been burnt.

He could feel something metal on his wrist.

His head was pounding and went to reach for his forehead but it was stuck in something.

He opened his eyes and started to get flash backs of what had happened and why he was here.

He was lying and sitting on a couch.

He was in a large room that he had never seen before.

The room had wood panels on the wall they were oak and they were painted dark brown strangely the same colour it would be without the paint. The wall also had light blue wallpaper on them and was decorated with pictures but it was hard to make out because the all the lights were not on. The floor was titles of black and white looking like what a plain card would look like. There was a bar and in the corner, he could make out there was a white car.

There was something that began to light up and it was playing music, it was a karaoke machine and it was playing old jazz music.

He heard someone coming and he instinctively moved back on the couch, to feel a pain in his wrist. He was handcuffed to the wall and he could not escape and he began to panic. He was trying to get out of the handcuffs and escape his capture.

* * *

"Hey, hey don't do that you will just hurt yourself " said Kaito in a cool calm voice.

He could see that the Detective was panicking and wanted to escape but he could not blame him.

" Let me go " screamed Shinichi.

Ok this was not going to be easy.

" Just a moment Meitantei "

He got closer and the Detective tried his best to move away but he was stuck.

He touched Shinichi`s forehead and even with his glove on he could feel how hot the Detectives temperature was and he needed help because he was looking at the Detective and he was pale white. He was the same colour as his suit and he was beginning to sweat. The Detective was unwell.

" Here take these " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He was handed a plastic cup of water and a box of medication.

" Why don't you take a slip first and while at it some pills as well " said Shinichi.

" Fine then Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

He did watching his every move to make sure that he was and there was no trick. And he was handed it back.

He looked at the pills and took two of them out.

He took a drink of water and one pill.

" You need to take two of them " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I don't like sleeping pills " said Shinichi bluntly.

" Impressive that you could tell the difference between the real and fake ones, even though they were tricked in the beginning. How could you tell ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I know a lot about poisons and medication, more than you will ever know " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ pouted.

* * *

" Enough with the chit chat just tell me what you want so I can go back home " said Shinichi.

" Ah straight to the point, I love it you really remind me of Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi rolled his eyes back he was fed up already and bored with his kidnapper.

" Ok, ok I get that you are bored " said _Kaitou Kid_ waving his hands.

" I want to know what is happening and I want to help " said _Kaitou Kid._

His face was deadpanned.

" Fine but can you let me go first " said Shinichi shaking his handcuffed fist.

" As soon as you answer a few questions and truthfully " said Kaitou _Kid._

" What " said a shocked Shinichi.

" Well it is not like you are going anywhere soon " said _Kaitou Kid_ joking and threateningly.

" Fine then " said Shinichi.

* * *

He wheeled the machine over and smiled.

" A lie detector test really! " said Shinichi.

" Yes, well done Meitantei " said Kaito sarcastically.

He let the Detective out of the handcuffs and strapped him into the machine.

He saw the Detective flinch in pain.

He was hurt and he was trying to hide it.

And he looked annoyed.

And this was going to be fun.

* * *

" Is your name really Kudo Shinichi ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He rolled his eyes at the question.

" My name is Kudo Shinichi " said Shinichi.

" Where is Edowaga Conan ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

So _Kaitou Kid_ was worried that he was in danger.

He chuckled at the question.

The thief glared at him.

Ironically, he was staring at the once 'Edowaga Conan' and _Kaitou Kid_ was worried about him it was rather sickly sweet.

If the thief wanted to play games then he would play games.

" I have no idea where he is " said Shinichi.

* * *

Looking at the two questions and the results the Detective was telling the truth.

He was reading the results and had them in his hand when he started asking more questions.

" Your heartbeat it is slower than the average person " said Kaito.

He saw the Detectives face darken, it looked like it was an uncomfortable subject and he was not willing to talk about it.

" Are you sick? " said Kaito he was beginning to get worried.

" Not anymore " said Shinichi.

" But you are...? " said Kaito.

" Recovering, getting much better I will be fine " said Shinichi.

He was barely batting an eye lash.

" You might have a heart condition and you see it as nothing? " said an angry and emotional Kaito.

" Been through worse and seen worse this is nothing new to me " said Shinichi subtly.

He was shocked and could not believe what the Detective was saying.

" Look I think that is enough questions about my health " said Shinichi.

" What is a good day for you? " said Kaito.

The Detective was thinking for a long time, a very long time.

" In this life, I am living now I have not had a good relaxing day in..." said Shinichi.

" Ok then " said Kaito.

" What has Tantei-Kun said about me? " said Kaito.

He was eager to know what the little brat was saying about him, to his hero.

"He has not said a single word to me " said Shinichi.

" You are hiding something " said Kaito.

" Says the one that has me locked up in his basement " said Shinichi.

" How do you know it is my basement? " said Kaito.

" I did not I was joking but thanks for the information _KID_ " said Shinichi smiling.

He was the one asking the questions and he just gave away a vital clue that could get him caught.

* * *

" Why did you never chase after me after the Clock Tower Heist? " said Kaito.

" Clock Tower Heist? " said a confused Shinichi.

" When I said I would steal the Clock Tower in Edoka " said Kaito.

The Detective still looked confused.

" You shot at me from a helicopter, I think that is a little hard to forget " said Kaito.

" Oh, that was you I had no idea I and Megure just finished a case and was passing by and well I became interested in what was happening. I did not know who the criminal was other than what he was trying to do. Ironic isn't it " said Shinichi laughing.

He could swear the Detective was hiding something.

And he was passing by.

Oh man!

He did not like the thought of facing this Detective if he actually had the time to actually face off against him. Thinking about it he and Tantei-Kun were the only ones that close to catching him and literally making him sweat.

So once this was all over with and if he was going to attend his Heists then he would need to do a lot more planning because this guy unlike Tantei-Kun had the support of the police and he could have the support of the Suzuki`s already and that insane inventor guy. He was going to be eliminated easily.

" Well I think that is enough questions " said Shinichi.

" And I think not I still have a lot of questions to ask " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Do you not think you have already asked a lot already " said Shinichi.

" More than a few " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And you said you would just a 'few' questions or are you not a man of your word? " said Shinichi.

He could feel the daggers that were directed at him.

" I am a gentleman and I always keep _my word_ " said Kaitou _Kid_ bowing.

Great just great beaten by my own words.

" Night, night Meitantei " said Kaito.

He put the Detective back to sleep because he looked like he could use some more sleep and he did not like the fact that he had lost to the Detective.

It was definitely a mistake bringing him here to the _Kaitou Kid Cave_ but it was the only place he could think of that no one else could find and they both would be safe.

But most importantly he had been next big Heist to plan and he was excited because this one would be his best yet and he would return the Detective safely back at the same time in about two or three days


	12. 12

He was chilling in his room, Kudo would not be awake for another couple of hours and he wanted to spend this time relaxing.

* * *

" Kaito " said Chikage popping up on the screen.

" WTF " said Kaito falling off his seat.

" Kaito you idiot did you really kidnap the Kudo boy ? " said Chikage.

He was getting up from the ground confused and trying to adjust to what was happening and the fact that his mother was. He sat back on the seat and was looking back at the screen to have a little chat with his mother. He was confused to what was happening.

" What makes you think that? " said Kaito.

" Don't change the subject " said Chikage.

" Ok I may have borrowed him for a little while " said Kaito.

" Well take him home before you get into more trouble " said Chikage.

" Fine then " said Kaito huffing.

" And I mean it " said Chikage.

And she was gone and the screen switched itself off.

" Yeah well I still have time to kill " said Kaito to himself.

" Don't you dare take that tone with me boy " said Chikage.

This caused Kaito to get another fright and was back on the ground with the chair on top off him again. He got up again to see his mother on the screen for less than a second just to disappear again. He really was getting fed up with her popping up and he was going to keep his mouth shut for the know.

* * *

He was mad he had been knocked out again by _Kaitou Kid_ in less than twenty-four hours.

He looked at his surrounding he was lying on a single bed in a small room, he was obviously still in Kaitou _Kid`s_ hideout. But this room was small and looked like a hospital room that he was in. Even the bed was the same you would get in a hospital and he was hooked up to a machine that was telling him his heart rate. The room was all white and was filled with many kinds of medication and other machines that you would need in a hospital. He looked at his arm and he was mad.

* * *

" He took a sample of my blood " he said the himself.

And that is when the door was being unlocked and in came _Kaitou Kid_ dressed in full uniform and he was staring at him.

" Your awake already, that is surprising " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You took a sample of my blood " Shinichi said angrily glaring.

" I did " said _Kaitou Kid_ switching the machine off.

" That was not your right to do that " said Shinichi.

He stood up but his ribs started to hurt and he fell right down.

" Your ribs are bruised so I had to bandage them, but I have no idea how they got that way. Do you mind filling me in? " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He turned pink, somehow, he did not like the idea of _Kaitou Kid_ seeing him without his shirt on he found it embarrassing. And if he saw anything else he did not like the thought of it but he trusted _KID_ would not do anything bad or look for the sake of looking. And now he was thinking that he was giving it way too much thought and was circling in his head. Now if only he could get the thought of out of his head of _Kaitou Kid_ seeing him without his shirt on.

" Anybody in there? " said _Kaitou Kid_ clicking his fingers in front of his face.

" Oh what? Sorry zoned out " said Shinichi.

" What happened to your ribs? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I told you I am still recovering " said Shinichi.

" But they were not bruised in court and...! " said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not want to tell _Kaitou Kid_ that he was the one responsible for his ribs being bruised because he was the one that shocked him with a taser and that would have done some damage to his body. But he could see that it was written all over _KID`s_ face that he already figured it out and he was feeling guilty about it. The one thing he knew about _Kaitou Kid_ was that he did not like to see people injured, hurt physically or emotionally and this was his golden rule and what made him different from any other thieves because he was dedicated to his own rules and word.

He was feeling sorry for the thief and he was feeling guilty himself.

* * *

" I am sorry " said _Kaitou Kid._

" No big deal " said Shinichi.

He did not know what to say or do because it was a really awkward moment for both of them. As they were both in silence as Shinichi was sitting on the bed and _Kaitou Kid_ was standing looking away, standing at the machine.

" Ah this is ridiculous I have been drowned, shot, poisoned, set on fire and much more worse things than this, seriously it is nothing to worry about " said Shinichi subtly.

" And you are still alive, that must be one hell of a magic trick " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Are you serious that all that has happened? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yeah " said Shinichi.

And much more.

" You said that you were poisoned what exactly happened? " said Kaito.

* * *

He really wanted to know because from what _Snake_ had said the boy should not be alive and even exist. He was talking about he had felt worse pain than bruised ribs so that poison that he was force fed must have done one hell of a damage to him.

He was thinking about the time he saw him at the play and that he had fainted and was grabbing at his heart the whole time and the fact that he was sweating. And he was guessing that it has happened another numerous amount of times. And he was thinking about the time he had collapsed that was not a pretty picture.

And he did not want to think about what had happened in the church because he saw him nearly bleeding to death beside the girl he loved who was dead. And he saw him crying and more vulnerable than he had ever seen anyone.

This made him feel for the Detective and he knew the feeling of losing someone that you love and to see their death in such a horrific fashion because he still had nightmares about his father's death.

" I got sick and now I am getting better " said Shinichi interrupting his train of thought.

But he could see there was more to the story and he did not want to press for answers but he had the feeling that he himself knew more than he did but just could not see the truth.

* * *

He was then thinking back to the train incident and the girl he disguised as and helped saved her life. And he realized who exactly who she was.

" The girl on the train that I disguised as was the one that created the poison wasn't it and now you are helping her. You are helping one of the members of the _Organisation._ " he demanded he wanted answers.

He could see the Detective going pale white from what he had said, he did not need for him to answer because he already knew the truth from the Detective`s reaction.

" Yes, but she is an ex member and is no longer part of the _Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

" And you just forgive her like that " said an angered _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" But _they_ are all evil and cold-blooded killers, she ruined your life and did so much more " said _Kaitou Kid._

" They killed her sister and she was an innocent " said Shinichi.

He froze.

" There is a lot more to the _Organisation_ than you think. _Sherry_ as she was formally called was born in the _Organisation_ and grew up learning that as her life to be a scientist. And when her parents died in car crash, which she would later find out was not an accident but not until it was too late. She did create the APTX 4869 and when she found out her sister was murdered because she was dating an undercover FBI agent who was digging into the _Organisation_ and did not know but when she found out she was blackmailed by threatening her sister's life and robbed a bank, she wanted to help bring down the _Organisation_ and save her sister much like her parents did but the _Organisation saw Sherry_ as an asset and would kill who would get in their way and they did killing her whole family. She wanted to leave but they were going to kill her and she managed to escape and she came to me for my help and has been helping ever since. But we had to fake her death so that the _Organisation_ would stop chasing us and digging into our lives " said Shinichi.

He was shocked by what Kudo had to say and he was saying it like it was nothing like he had said it many times. And he realized that the Detective most likely had to tell this to some people that he already knew and that this was _nothing_ to the Detective and to him it was mind blowing just hearing about it. It was unreal and it was something out of a crime drama and if he did not already know about the _Organisation_ he would have not believe a single word. But if it came from someone else he would have not believed it and most likely the people that knew the truth would agree with him.

* * *

" Well I am starting to get hungry do you want anything to eat? " said Kaito.

He was met with a raised eyebrow.

" Well I make great macaroni and cheese, would you like some? " said Kaito.

"When are you going to let me go? " said Shinichi.

" Let`s see it will take two days to plan my grand return Heist and off course the day that it will be held. And you need a bit of recovery time and let's face it a vacation for you " said Kaito.

" You're kidding me " said Shinichi.

" Nope and here you go " said Kaito.

In a puff of smoke there was two bowls of macaroni and cheese right in front of him.

" One for you and one for me " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ was eating a meal right in front of him and he obviously wanted him to join him with a meal.

" It is not drugged or has any tricks in it? " said Shinichi.

" I am wounded Detective that you would think of me like that " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Really! " said Shinichi smirking.

" Fair enough " said _Kaitou Kid_ scoffing down more macaroni.

* * *

After another five minutes at staring at the bowl of food and watching _Kaitou Kid_ refilling his bowl every time with a puff of smoke. The guy ate like a horse like his stomach was an empty less pit that could never be refilled. Or a shark out for blood and eating in a frenzy.

He eventually started to eat it.

The macaroni was delicious and he loved it but weirdly the macaroni had a sweet taste to it. Like it was an actual sweet instead of a meal but it was delicious either way. And he had never tasted anything like it before and he probably never would. But it was one strange meal. He ate all of it and put the bowl down he was full.

" Want more? " said _Kaitou Kid._

But before he could answer there was a puff of smoke and there was more macaroni in the bowl with garlic bread and this time it smelled different and so was the texture of the food.

He raised his eyebrow.

" Now come on Meitantei you really need to eat more food you are a growing boy and you are far too light for my comfort " said _Kaitou Kid._

He rolled his eyes at _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

" You eat more and I will let you wander around the place " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You were already planning to let me wander " said Shinichi.

" You take the fun out of everything " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I will show you a magic trick "

" I will let you play with my Doves "

" I will teach you a magic trick "

" I will let you read my Arsene Lupin books "

" I will tell you the tale of the tiny Detective and the gentleman thief "

" I will let you help me plan my next Heist "

" I Will..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" Ok I am eating it, no need to annoy me any more like a three-year-old " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was eating the macaroni and garlic bread this time it tasted like normal food. But it was still nice food and _Kaitou Kid_ was still refilling his bowl every time Shinichi would just tea one mouth full of the food. He was finished with the macaroni.

" And now dessert " said _Kaitou Kid._

The bowl that was containing his macaroni was now filled with a piece of lemon pie and some vanilla ice cream. While _KID_ looked like he had a mountain of chocolate ice cream cake.

" You can't be serious and actually eat that all " said Shinichi.

But as he watched _Kaitou Kid_ eat it all within thirty seconds and he was done with nothing in the bowl to be seen, not even a crumb or any sign that there was anything in the bowl ever.

" No brain freeze " muttered Shinichi.

" Never had it " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Now eat your pie " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he did.

* * *

Shinichi was feeling tired again and he fell asleep from exhaustion from talking to _Kaitou Kid_ all day, well more like listening to him because he could carry on the conversation himself without anyone putting a word in.

He woke up again this time he needed the bathroom and ran out the room searching where he thought was the bathroom and he was correct. He came out the bathroom to find _Kaitou Kid_ standing there. He accidentally ran into him frightening them both.

" Your ribs are almost healed " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he just realized that the bandages were gone and he was feeling much better but he did not like the feeling that he was again a guinea pig and for some reason _Kaitou Kid_ was suspicious of him for some unknown reason.

" Here is a change of clothes and you can take a shower " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Ok " he said confusingly.

The Detective`s rib was almost healed already and it was just the other day that they were bruised and he could barely sit up. He was definitely hiding something now because he saw the Detective run to the bathroom like he was feeling no pain. And he secretly x rayed the ribs and comparing them from yesterday they looked like they were never damaged and would probably be healed by the next day.

The Detective was hiding something and he was thinking it might have something to do with Pandora and if it did he could not let him leave until he found out.


	13. 13

_Kaitou Kid_ was acting cold and almost inhuman.

There was something wrong with him and Shinichi was scared that he had figured out that he was 'Edowaga Conan' and was not happy with him and he did not know what the thief would do if he did know the truth.

The clothes that he was given they were brand new and had no labels or anything to distinguish were they had come from. They were a cheap and unfamiliar brand that you would find in any typical medical shop or drive by.

But he had recognized were they had come from because the colour and size of them were rare to try and buy, he was in Edoka as far as he knew, it was just an estimation but. All he knew he was definitely in Japan and close to home.

He was now wandering about _KID`s_ hideout, if he calls it the ' _KID Cave'_ then he is definitely insane, but could only guess what he could call it.

The place looked like old fashioned yet good it looked quite Western and expensive. He could see that someone had done and made this all by hand. This was passionate work done and who did it put their whole heart into it.

* * *

And the Juke Box was just calling to him, like he had to press something a button and listen to music or something. It was just calling to him and he was going to play one of the discs.

" Kaito..." said an older male voice.

It was a recording.

But it was switched off before another word was said.

"...?..." said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was staring at him with an ice-cold look while holing the plug to the machine. There was no emotion in his face or body but he could tell that he was filled with anger and he could swear hate. He was feeling uncomfortable and for the first time he was afraid of _Kaitou Kid_ but he could also see that _KID_ almost looked vulnerable and he had the feeling that he had crossed a line somehow.

" Please don't touch that " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Why? " He said thoughtlessly.

" How are you healed already? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Healed? " said Shinichi.

And _Kaitou Kid_ began circling him, inspecting him his body without touching it.

* * *

Poke

" Hey don't touch me " said Shinichi uncomfortably.

" Sorry but is it is almost _magical_ how you are already healed " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Magic has nothing to do with it " said Shinichi bitterly and muttering very quietly.

" Then how come you get injured so easily and heal so fast then, it is like something happened to your insides or something? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Why do you need to know anything about my health? Just let me go I have plans to be getting on with and I am needed " said Shinichi.

" You _made_ me take a vacation, so I will _make_ you take one " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I saved your life " said Shinichi.

" And one could argue I said yours and I did at the..." said Kaito.

He was about to say 'church' but he could see that was still an uncomfortable subject for the Detective and he could see the pain in his eyes and by the looks of it guilt.

" And on 'this vacation' what am I supposed to do " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" Watch TV, get junk food and sleep " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I barely ever do that and I am not one for junk food " said Shinichi.

" Ever quite the snob " said _Kaitou Kid._

He rolled his eyes back.

" And how do you get your hair like that? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Eh What? " said Shinichi confused.

" To stay the same " said _Kaitou Kid._

" It has always been like this " said Shinichi.

* * *

 **The next day.**

" Now are you going to let me go? " said Shinichi.

" Make me and I will let you go " said _Kaitou Kid_

He was thrown a soccer ball out of nowhere, he was barely able to catch it right now because he was tired and he did not get his medication he needed.

" Oh, come on kick me " said _Kaitou Kid._

He made a 'kick me' sign on himself.

" No thank you " said Shinichi throwing the ball to the ground.

" So, you are not well enough to play " said _Kaitou Kid._

Doing the same thing that he did the day before.

" I am not an experiment for you to play with or study " said Shinichi.

" That is not that I meant or intended Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was beginning to sweat now and could feel the pain in his chest again. And without thinking he touched his heart just on reflex.

" So, you do have a heart problem " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Ok not exactly " said Shinichi sweating.

" But I do need medication for my heart ok " said Shinichi.

" You could have told me earlier " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he passed out.

* * *

" Um mum by any chance do you know the medication that my roommate needs " said Kaito.

" YOU IDIOT " screamed Chikage down the phone.

* * *

But she told him eventually and gave him the detailed instructions he needed to take care of Shinichi and was told he had a week to return him safely because it was alright with his parents. He was happy with this but the Beika police wanted to kill him that he was terrifying because they were far better than his usual ones he went up against.

Looking at the Detective he did not look well one bit and he was stupid for taking him but if he didn't he would have probably worked himself into the ground dead by now. He really did need a vacation anyway.

And he could see that the Detective was having nightmares again. Did this guy ever have a nice relaxing sleep or a good day ? So, he probably did not know about Pandora or magic was real by the sounds of it. But there was certainly something about the poison that should have killed him, what exactly did it do to him and why?

He was having Jii watch over him while he went to bed and had some fun. He needed a break anyway and plan for his Heist that was going to be grand. It would be a pity that Kudo Shinichi and Edowaga Conan would not be there but the blonde bastard would be, it was so not fair.

He was waking up again and he could tell that he was back in the same room that he was in before.

* * *

" Ah now be careful Meitantei you need your rest " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Why am I handcuffed AGAIN " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid_ looked rather grim in the face.

" What happened ? " said Shinichi scared.

He was hoping that he did not turn back into Edowaga Conan by some chance.

* * *

" You were taking seizures and had to be restrained " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And do you really need to be disguised as my mother ? " said Shinichi.

 _KID_ had been disguised as his mother since he was there.

"Shin-Chan there is some I have been meaning to tell you " said _Kaitou Kid_ using his mother's voice.

" Not funny I know for a fact that you are not the original _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

" But I really am Shin-Chan " said _Kaitou Kid_ again like his mother.

" Can you prove me wrong ? " said _Kaitou Kid_ in his own voice.

" My mother may have the art of disguise but she cannot keep anything like that to herself " said Shinichi.

* * *

In another country Yukiko was slapping her husband no stop angry that he did not tell her who _Kaitou Kid_ really was and that Yusako kept it to himself all this time. She really wanted to know and this is how she found out.

* * *

"Your right " said _Kaitou Kid._

A puff of smoke.

" Because I am your father " said Shinichi.

" No fair Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

Who was now disguised as Kudo Yusako.

" Well that was a fun " said _Kaitou Kid._

" So, do you know who I am? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" No and to be honest I am not interested " said Shinichi.

" But every Detective in the world wants to know what makes you so different than them? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Did you have a secret identity? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw the Detectives eyes flash in fear.

" So, I will take that as a yes " said Kaito.

" You know it is really creepy that you are disguised as my father " said Shinichi.

" I expect you miss them " said Kaito.

" Why are you trying to interrogate me? " said Shinichi.

" So, a Detective does not like being asked questions " said Kaito.

"I have never asked you anything about your personal life or interfered with it can't you do me the same courteously " said Shinichi.

" Sorry but I am here to baby sit you for up to a week " said Kaito.

" And I have your parents and doctor's permission " said Kaito.

But he was starting to feel guilty, only two Detective had never tried to in interfere or look for him in his civilian identity.

He unlocked the handcuffs.

* * *

 **The next day.**

" Alright to even things out I will tell you something about me " said Kaito.

" I don't want to know anything " said Shinichi.

" But..." said a shocked Kaito.

" Once you know something I can never forget that information. And from experience living with a secret is ...something that will change your life forever and mine. And the weight of that holding secret or someone else's will crush your heart in guilt and unnecessary pain. I did not want anyone else know that I am alive but others do and that puts them in the cross fire and in likely to be killed. And I can't have that happen again " said Shinichi.

" But..." said Kaito.

" If I find out who you are or find out anything about you then if I am captured instead of being killed then, they will torture me until I give them the information they need and one way or another they will be able to take it from anyone. Even though I would rather die first " said Shinichi.

" Meitantei you seriously can't blame yourself for everything or take on the responsibility that would crush your soul " said Kaito.

" I can tell that you have lost someone close to you and I don't want that to happen to anyone else " said Shinichi.

He was about to say something.

But Shinichi left the room in silence to leave him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **The next day.**

 **DING**

" Oh, it is time for your medicine " said Kaito.

" What day is it? " said Shinichi.

He really wanted to change the subject from the uncomfortable silence.

" Day?...It is Tuesday ...why? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Shit..." said Shinichi.

" What is wrong? " said _Kaitou Kid._

"..." said Shinichi.

He was beginning to panic.

" I need to go now " said Shinichi.

" Why? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Is something happening with the _Organisation?_ " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I need to meet with someone " said Shinichi.

" Who? Do I know them? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He quickly took the medication that was lying in front of him.

He must have been asleep for two days because he had a meeting Friday with _Vermouth_ and he had to make it or she was planning on escaping. He knew that for sure she was playing games with him but he did not know why or what the actual purpose was. Just that she was insane.

* * *

" _Vermouth_ " he said bitterly.

" No, you are not going to meet with that maniac " protested _Kaitou Kid._

" And why is that? " said Shinichi.

" Because she is dangerous and I promised Ran that I would take care of Tantei-Kunbut since he is gone I will just have to take care of you " said _Kaitou Kid._

He did not like hearing her name or saying it. It was a subject that he did not like to talk about or hear about.

" _Vermouth_ is locked up and I will be fine. I am the only one that she will talk to anyway " said Shinichi.

" Fine when is the meeting " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Friday " said Shinichi.

" Then you can go Thursday because I have to go to my..." said Kaito.

He almost said 'girlfriend' but just managed to stop himself.

" And you need to eat anyway " said Kaito.

" I am not hungry " said Shinichi.

" Too bad or I will annoy until you eat, so want do you want? " said Kaito.

" Sushi or chicken I suppose " said Shinichi looking at a menu.

" NO ...meat in this house, beside why not eat something ...like a say a pizza " said Kaito.

 _Poker face Poker face_

 _I will not let my fear of fish get to me._

" You don't strike me as the type of person to be a vegetarian " said Shinichi.

" Since you are my guest then I will allow the can have the chicken curry " said Kaito.

" So, about Tantei-Kun and Ran ..." said Kaito.

" I don't want to talk about them " said Shinichi.

" Why not? " said Kaito thought thinking.

He could see the eye twitch.

* * *

" Fine no talking about that subject " said Kaito.

" Oh, here try and solve my riddle, let's see how great you are compared to Hakuba " said Kaito.

His Heist was done and over with and he wanted to see how good was Meitantei at his riddles while he was going to get dinner, it would fun to watch him trying to solve it. Dinner was to celebrate his success on his Heist and return.

He did have to run away from the FBI who were undercover but they eventually let him go.

* * *

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

" You stole the 'Heir Glorious Diamond' " said Shinichi.

He was back with the food and was being told already what he had stolen.

" That was quicker than anyone else " said Kaito.

He was keeping his poker face on it took Hakuba forty minutes and he was using a computer to help him.

" And how did you know? " said Kaito.

" Sonoko was planning on getting it soon and it seemed logical " said Shinichi.

" She knows your alive? " said Kaito.

" No " said Shinichi flatly.

* * *

 **The next day.**

" What did that poison do to you ? " said Kaito.

" Why do you keep asking me that ? " said Shinichi.

" I will make a deal with you " said Kaito.

" You are trying to blackmail me " said Shinichi.

" I would like to think of it as making a fair trade " said Kaito.

The Detective was silent and looked annoyed.

He could tell me could not make up his mind.

" I will give you the blood sample I took from you and everything that belongs to you DNA and all, if you tell what that poison did to you " said Kaito.

" No " said Shinichi.

" You don't need to tell me everything just tell me cliff notes then " said Kaito.

" It basically melted by bones and ..." said Shinichi.

" And? " said Kaito sounding interested.

" It just hurt a lot ok " said Shinichi.

" How bad? " said Kaito.

" Worse than being shot several times, like a heart attack but a lot worse ok " said Shinichi.

" Happy now, got what you wanted? " said Shinichi.

" I guess so..." said Kaito.

" And why are you disguised as a clown? " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on you spent most of the time here reading and just watching TV lets have some fun " said Kaito.

* * *

He was dragged from the table to have some fun.

He had spent most of his time reading books that were mostly about chemistry and stealing and magic trick. He was forbidden to read Sherlock Holmes, _KID_ protesting about those books almost like he a vendetta with a fictional character somehow, which was weird. He was guessing that was something to do with Hakuba. But he did not know or had a clue why he would hate him so much for it.

 _Kaitou Kid_ would disappear a lot and reappear when he was not looking but to be honest he was not paying attention to the thief, who just wanted to keep asking him questions that he did not want to answer.

He tried getting out, he did but the doors were always locked and if he tired opening them they would start to spray sleeping gas, so that he would nearly fall asleep. He was stuck but he did not seem afraid he was taking his forced vacation that was put upon him.

When he was dragged out to the middle of the floor he saw his worst nightmare Karaoke machine and two microphone and _Kaitou Kid_ smiling at him.

* * *

" No, NO, NO " said Shinichi baffled.

" Oh, come on Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am tone deaf, I can't sing " said Shinichi.

"Hmm " said _Kaitou Kid_ rubbing his chin.

" Too bad " said _Kaitou Kid._

I will dye your hair pink " said _Kaitou Kid_ threatening with a spray.

" Oh, come on. I just want to have fun " sang _Kaitou Kid._

He was gritting is teeth, he was going to be annoyed till be

" I warned you " said Shinichi.

 **And within two minutes.**

 _Kaitou Kid_ was covering his ears in pain and his Doves were flying away in pain.

And by the end of the song.

" I warned you didn't I " said Shinichi.

" You really weren't lying " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well you tried that is all that counts " said _Kaitou Kid_.

But he was just shaking his head in shame.

And _Kaitou Kid_ was singing nonstop copying every singers voice to perfection and sounding even better.

" So how did I do? " said _Kaitou Kid_ smiling.

" Good " said Shinichi.

" But...? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" You were off by a key " said Shinichi.

" Higher or lower? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Lower " said Shinichi.

He sang the song again and he could see the difference in the song and it was perfect, it was the one song he could not get perfect but now he could.

" How can you tell? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I have perfect pitch " said Shinichi.

" But no relative pitch " said Shinichi.

" Let's see " said _Kaitou Kid_ thinking.

" I want my own theme song and you could help me " said _Kaitou Kid._

"...? " said Shinichi.

He deadpanned face.

* * *

" Oh, come on Meitantei, I already have the sheet " said _Kaitou Kid._

And before he knew it there was a white piano and sheet music in front of him.

" And now you are dressed a Beethoven " said Shinichi sighing.

And _KID_ was playing the piano before he knew it.

And all he could think was. How the hell did I get myself into this.

" Ok it was great just need to make some adjustments " said Shinichi looking at the sheet.

" Any chance do you have a violin, so I can test it? " said Shinichi.

And a violin was produced within seconds.

He listened to the Detective play the violin and it was perfection.

" Bravo " He said clapping.

He was nearly in tears if not for his poker face he would have been.

And he recorded it and would be using it at his next Heist to annoy Hakuba and Nakamori.

The song was his fathers and he just wanted it finished and now it was, thanks to the Detective`s help.


	14. 14

And not that he was surprised but there was sleeping gas just suddenly came out of the karaoke machine, making him fall asleep and the last thing he saw was the gleam in either _Kaitou Kid`s_ monocle or his teeth he was not sure but he was now asleep and more importantly pissed off again.

He had just put the Detective to sleep and like the jinx he was he nearly crash landed into the only glass table that was in his Cave, so he had to quickly catch him before he hit the glass table and got hurt even worse than before.

Well it was time to take the Detective home because it was the end of his vacation and he was actually going to miss him and he was ashamed to admit it. But hopefully Meitantei would not tell anyone about his hideout and their little bonding trip. It was embarrassing if any other thief found out that he kidnapped a Detective of all people.

He held the Detective in his arms and smiled he was looking forward to their next adventure and what would happen in the future. Well it was time to take him back home and he did have a date with Aoko that he was now late for, well if he was just a little late it would not matter, would it? Ah they would be together for a long time, it would not really matter and he could always make it up to her, like he always did.

And how the hell was his hair still the same no matter what, his was always mess even when he combed it and did everything he possible could when he was not trying to disguise as someone else.

He woke up in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. And he was even tucked in and in his pyjamas. Ok he did not know whenever it was creepy or nice of Kaitou _Kid._ And then he saw the card that was designed especially for him.

 _Dear Meitantei._

 _Had a nice time._

 _Hope you enjoyed your vacation as much as I did._

 _And thanks for the memories and the music._

 _Yours Sincerely Kaitou Kid_

 _* Kaitou Kid doodle *_

 _P.S You are adorable when you sleep._

 _P. P. S I left you my phone number in your mobile in case you need to phone me but you cannot track m but you already knew that._

 _So long Meitantei._

And he read and letter over and over going bright red every time he read it over and over again, he was going redder and redder every time. And decided it was just creepy on a massive scale but this was _Kaitou Kid_ we were talking about and there was nothing he could do about it. His personal space was completely invaded and he was not liking it one bit.

He was checking his phone to see if _KID`s_ number was really in his phone and it was it was under the name of _World's greatest Phantom Thief._

He sighed just looking at it.

And the phone started to ring.

He answered it without thinking because he could see the caller was _Kaitou Kid._

" Good Morning Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid_ cheerfully.

"..." said Shinichi.

" Meitantei I can hear you, stop ignoring me " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was yawning and still looking into space.

" _KID_ it is still far too early and I have not had a cup of coffee " said an annoyed Shinichi.

" I guess that you are not a morning person " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was still annoyed and falling asleep.

" Meitantei are you awake? " sang _Kaitou Kid._

" Why are you calling me in the morning, the sun is not even up " said Shinichi annoyed and irritated.

" To see if it would work and I was bored " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Well I am going now " said Shinichi.

" WAIT! Meitantei ..." said _Kaitou Kid._

" Look unless you have something to tell me then I am going " said Shinichi.

He was rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of it. He was just awake he just wanted to go back to sleep or sit and do nothing, really who liked doing anything when they first woke up, he just wanted to go back to sleep even if he was forced in the first place to sleep he would be asleep by no anyway.

" I see someone is cranky in the morning. Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed? " said Shinichi.

And he hung on _Kaitou Kid_ he had nothing important to talk about and just phoned to annoy him.

" He hung up on me " said Kaito shocked and annoyed.

He pouted and folding his arms annoyed, what had he done to deserve to hung up on ? Really, he just wanted a little talk and ok it was four o'clock in the morning. But he knew the Detective would be awake anyway because his sleep gas would have worn off by now and besides the Detective had plans so he was his wake-up call if he did not wake up in time.

Now it was time for him to go to sleep, he had not been to sleep in maybe three days and he was starting to feel tried and he wasn't babysitting anymore. Why did he always think of it as babysitting Meitantei? He had no idea why but it was rather discomforting that he thought of it, like that. He was the first to admit he himself was an insane guy but when it came to Meitantei and Tantei-Kun he was just mad in his own thoughts.

He was in his bedroom just pacing around with the phone in his hand and still pissed off the he was hung up on. He was slouching against his computer desk, looking at the phone, his _Kaitou Kid_ phone that was specially made and only a select few people had the number. He was starting to day dream when...

" KAITO " screamed Aoko.

He fell to the ground in a fright and hit his head against the computer table when he was trying to get up.

" Ahoko " he said annoyed.

He jumped up almost hitting his head again.

" Kaito we need to talk " said Aoko.

" Can we do it later, I about to go to bed " said Kaito yawning.

" Ok then " said Aoko sadly.

And then she closed her blinds.

He gave her window one look and just shook his head and went to bed and fell straight to sleep hugging his pillow as he was dreaming of chocolate fudge cake. He really wanted cake and he was feeling hungry for it.

But he was waking up by his Dove pecking at his head.

" Tantei? " said Kaito.

He yawned himself awake.

" Why are you waking me up? " said Kaito.

Tantei was just looking at him with sad eyes.

" Don't tell me you miss him already? " said Kaito.

But the Dove just chirped and flipped his wings in response.

His Doves were mega fans of _his_ two favourite Detective and he could swear that they were hiding something from him and they were being a conspiracy going on between them and Tantei-Kun and Meitantei. They were keeping secrets and he did not like it. It just felt like they were protecting him, them from something and he did not know what it was. and it was not fair that they were taking his side, their side.

And he just went back to sleep after he had to console his Doves.

" Kaito " said Aoko.

" What? " said a very confused Kaito.

He was waking up again.

" Aoko what are you doing in my room? " said an embarrassed Kaito.

He pulled his cover over him embarrassed but he did not know why.

He was just red in the face.

" I told you we need to talk " said Aoko.

" Can't this wait " said Kaito rubbing his eyes.

" No, it can't you have blown our past three dates and I miss you " said Aoko sadly.

" Oh, I didn't realize that, sorry Aoko I will make it up to you I promise " said Kaito smiling.

" You have already said that " said Aoko.

He was just shocked and did just realized what she said was true.

" Kaito...I think it is time for us to take a break " said Aoko she was beginning to cry.

He was not processing what was happening because he was in shock.

" But I still want to be friends " said Aoko smiling through the tears.

" Aoko I ..." said Kaito.

" I am going on a holiday to visit some family but I will be back for school and we can talk then " said Aoko.

" Aoko..." said Kaito.

" Goodbye Kaito I do love you but I am not sure you feel the same way and you need to figure out your feelings before anything else happens " said Aoko.

She kissed him on the check and tears dropped on the bed.

" Goodbye "

She said sadly waving as she walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

He just sat there for five minutes trying to process everything that just happened.

" Aoko wait " he screamed.

He jumped out of his bed without thinking he accidentally set off a sleep bombing and just fell asleep for several hours. And by the time he woke up Aoko was already gone and he had lost his girlfriend. And spent the rest of the night crying and eating chocolate fudge cake.

But all he wanted was his best friend and his father.

But his mother was there to comfort him when she had heard the news she was on the first flight home to comfort his son from the pain of losing his first love.

But he was determined to win her back.

He would win her back when she came back and he help take down the _Organisation._ That way Meitantei could get his life back and there would be no distractions that he would have to deal with.


	15. 15

" You killed _six members_ in two days " said Shinichi disapprovingly.

" I got bored and I missed my favourite Detective I had to do something to keep me busy and from going insane " said _Vermouth._

" Your insane " said Shinichi.

" And you should thank me anyway _they_ were useless and _they_ had no information that would help you anyway " said _Vermouth._

" And I am beginning to think that you don't have any as well " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was beginning to get up and leave.

" In Edoka there is an abandoned warehouse that the _Organisation_ abandoned a long time ago but _they_ left some things behind that _they_ had forgot about " said _Vermouth._

He sat back down on the chair.

" You mean that you hid it for insurance reasons, thinking that the last place that it would be in would be under their own roof. Well abandoned roof that maybe " said Shinichi.

" Yes, well we all have our reasons " said _Vermouth._

" And what reasons would they be? " said Shinichi.

" My own reasons that you don't need to know about or will help " said _Vermouth._

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

" And how was your day? " said _Vermouth._

" What? " said Shinichi confused.

" I want to know how you are doing, you don't look too well " said _Vermouth_ sounding strangely concerned.

" I am fine, just side effects of the cure that are still in progress " said Shinichi.

He thought it would be best to be honest with her that way it would be much safer. But he really did not want to develop the strange Hannibal Lector and Clarice Starling relationship with _Vermouth_ of all people. And he was thinking about the films and not that books because no way in hell that was ever going to happen.

And then he instinctively touched his throat and started to remember the court room and _Vodka_ strangling him. The bruises were still there and he was trying to hide them.

" What is wrong with your neck? " said _Vermouth_ touching his neck.

He backed away.

 _Vermouth_ was no longer handcuffed to the table as she promised that she would not harm him. But he already knew that so she then promised that she would not harm anyone else.

" Who hurt you? " said _Vermouth_ demanding.

* * *

He sighed.

" It was _Vodka_ " said Shinichi.

" I will kill him " said _Vermouth_ angrily.

He stared at her angrily.

" Fine then I promise that **I** will not kill **him** or harm **him** in anyway " said _Vermouth_ with her hand on her heart.

He knew that she did not mean a single word she said and she would find a way round her own words because he already saw several ways rounds it. And he could see that she knew this as well.

He sighed again.

" And where in Edoka is this abandoned warehouse? " said Shinichi.

" Ah I almost forgot about that " said _Vermouth._

" It is right next to the museum, but I believe it will be knocked down very soon and you will need to go there very soon " said _Vermouth._

" You planned this didn't you? " said Shinichi.

She just smiled in response.

" And how is your _mother?_ " said _Vermouth._

" Fine " said Shinichi.

" Your parents really should take better of you " said _Vermouth._

Shinichi just frowned at her and gave her a disapproving look.

" Now, now Shin-Chan you are far too kind " said _Vermouth_ using his mothers disapproving voice.

" Will you stop using my mother's voice, you are not my mother " said Shinichi annoyed.

He folded his arms annoyed.

" Oh, looks like I hit a nerve " said _Vermouth._

" What am I looking for? " said Shinichi changing the subject back.

" Documentations that will prove that the _Organisation_ exists, I will believe that will help you " said _Vermouth._

Shinichi was shocked and he even displayed this emotion on his face.

" And once you get the document I think that you will need my help ..." said _Vermouth._

"What is the catch? " said Shinichi.

" Why does there have to be a catch? " said _Vermouth._

" With YOU there is always a catch and a price to pay, what is it you want? " said Shinichi.

" I want you to visit me more, say on the holidays " said _Vermouth._

" What? " said a shocked Shinichi.

" I think you understand what I am saying " said _Vermouth._

" But..." said Shinichi.

" In all good time, you will find out why " said _Vermouth._

" Now tell me what your theory of _Rum_ is? " said _Vermouth_ smiling.

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

" That is correct and incorrect, but you must do more research before you tell this to _Gin_ of all people. He will be so mad " said _Vermouth._

He was now leaving not before he saw the wave and the kiss blown at him from _Vermouth._ That woman gave him the creeps and even more than Haibara did and she was scary but he strangely did not find himself scared of _Vermouth._ He never did and it was weird that he felt that he could trust and all his instincts were telling him the same think. He did not like the idea of this and made him feel even more uncomfortable.

But now he had a mission to do and he was going to get the proof he needed and there were no threats but only a catch that he was uncomfortable with as _Vermouth_ was wiggling her way into his life like she was a friend or a family member, as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. Like she was one of the good guys.

* * *

And now he was going to speak to _Vodka._

 _Vodka_ had refused to speak to anyone or do anything it was like he was in a trance and he barely even communicated with anyone. The only time that they ever saw him strike any kind of emotion was towards himself and so he had to bite the bullet and he was up. But there was one person that was not talking to any of the _Organisation members_ and that was Akai Shuichi because he was their secret weapon and would be the one to catch _Gin_ off his guard. He was the only person that _Gin_ had ever shown a slight fear for or even respect in his own twisted way.

He was biting his nails nervously, sitting at the table sitting waiting for them to bring _Vodka_ to him. He was never a nail biter but now he was and his nails were almost gone on his right hand.

He could hear the chains clinging on the ground echoing down the hall way as they were bringing _Vodka_ down it. He wanted to escape but he could not be being stuck in a cell waiting for the murderer to be brought to him.

He could hear the key in the door unlocking the door he choked nervously as the door was now opening and he was looking into the eyes of a soulless killer and he was staring back at his own reflection in the killer's eyes. And strangely he did not look scared or nervous, he just looked confident and a little arrogant. And that is not how he was feeling.

* * *

" YOU " screamed _Vodka_ trying to strangle him again.

" Yes, you and _Gin`s_ biggest mistake " said Shinichi.

This made _Vodka_ be silent and sit down.

But he could tell that _Vodka_ was furious and raging in the inside and out, that he was ready to kill him at any moment and anyone that got in his way. He was willing to kill anyone no matter what the circumstances was.

" No cockroaches don't die but I will step on you just like the bug that you are " said _Vodka._

" So, you are actually talking and to me of all people " said Shinichi.

He could see the in _Vodka`s_ eyes.

" I want to talk to the person that I want to kill " said _Vodka._

" Where is _Gin?_ " said Shinichi.

" I will never betray him or my _Organisation_ " said _Vodka._

" Oh, because clearly they so want to protect you and would never betray you or any other _member of the Organisation_ " said Shinichi sarcastically.

" I will not betray _Gin_ " said _Vodka_ slamming his fist against the table.

He frightened the guards but Shinichi nodded that it was alright and everything was ok.

" So, you are willing to betray the _Organisation_ then " said Shinichi.

" NO betraying the _Organisation_ means betraying my brother " said _Vodka._

" You are willing to die for him but you are not willing to kill yourself like the other _Organisation members_ " said Shinichi.

" It is called Loyalty. You have it yourself " said _Vodka._

He was given his first comment but it just felt like an insult.

" You and _Gin_ are that close, but I am guessing that he is not as Loyal as you " said Shinichi.

" So, what " said _Vodka._

" So, let me get this straight he will protect you but he is also willing to leave you behind and even kill you if you get in his way " said Shinichi.

" Love is strange that way "said Shinichi.

" NO blood is thicker than water stupid Detective and I thought you were the smart one " said _Vodka._

" Have you ever heard of Cain and Abel? " said Shinichi.

" We are different " said _Vodka._

" Really " said Shinichi sounding like he did not believe a word he was saying.

" We are bonded since birth " said _Vodka._

" Ah so you are twins, obviously paternal twins and the way you act and feel you are the older one " said Shinichi.

" WHAT! " said a furious _Vodka._

" Well with this information and you refusing to tell us anything, it will be much easier now to track down the both of your identities. And I am just guessing that you both are legally dead " said Shinichi.

" YOU ARE DEAD " screamed _Vodka._

He got up to try and strangle him again but Shinichi was already on feet because he was expecting this to happen. He was saved by the chains and the guards that were trying to hold him down. He had to be tranquilized just so they would all be safe.

Well he got the information he needed and was one step closer into finding _Gin._


	16. 16

" I am coming with you Kudo " said Haibara.

" No Haibara it is too dangerous " said Shinichi.

She laughed.

" Too dangerous for me! I am not the one that still has the side effects from the cure " said Haibara.

" And don't call me Haibara anymore it is Shiho, I left the life behind " said Shiho.

" Fine let's comprise I will call you Shiho Haibara " said Shinichi.

He was never going to give up calling that.

" Fine then but I am coming with you, someone needs to watch your back and make sure that you are not kidnapped by any Phantom Thieves " said Haibara smirking.

He was going red from embarrassment and anger.

" Shut up " said Shinichi.

But this only made her happier.

" Unless you want your knight in White to come and tuck you in " said Haibara smirking.

" I am leaving now " said Shinichi.

" Not until you have something to eat " said Haibara ordering.

* * *

She was still worried about his health.

She had already been rid of the side effects weeks ago but it would take another week or two for Shinichi because of all the hard work he had been doing and all the running about.

He really was an idiot.

But he was a lot happier and relaxed. She did not know whenever to be grateful to the thief for kidnapping Kudo and making everyone worried sick, herself included. But he came back happier and healthier, he was ' forced to take a vacation' is all he would say on the subject and was laughing quietly as if it was a personal joke.

She owed the thief anyway for saving her life and disguising as her on the Bell Tree Express and she would let the kidnapping 'pass' this time and for all the other things that he did. But if he was going to kidnap Kudo again he will not know what hit him and would end up as her new experiment. She had not had one in a while and anyone who annoyed her would feel her wrath. Besides the thief was harmless compared to other criminals that she had met including herself, she found herself more terrifying and could see Kudo felt the same.

* * *

" I will get something on the way " said Shinichi.

" No, you will not " barked Haibara the order.

" But traffic is going to be busy because of the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist " Shinichi not facing her.

" And where is this Heist located? " said Haibara.

" In a museum opposite the..." said Shinichi.

" Ah rather serendipitous " said Haibara smiling.

" Shut up " said Shinichi.

" Here " said Haibara.

" What? " said a puzzled Shinichi.

" I packed you a lunch because I knew something like this would happen as it always does " said Haibara.

* * *

He stood still looking at the packed lunch.

" And don't go getting the wrong idea " said Haibara leaving the room.

He stood still.

There was no way Haibara like him like that, right?

He pushed the thought aside, it was just a stupid thought and he realized he was standing there still and Haibara had already left.

" Hey wait up " said Shinichi running to catch up.

* * *

It was one of his best and worst Heists yet.

It was one of the best because the look on Nakamori`s and Hakuba`s faces, especially because they were now dressed as mimes and they looked the part very well. He even made a little thing that would make them up unable to talk and it worked.

And the bad thing is that Nakamori managed to scream through the silence and was never this mad before, he even managed to sweat anger through the paint on his face and he was now raging red and his Task Force was out searching for him. Well at least Hakuba was still a mime. The bad was he did not expect that Hakuba was coming was told that Hakuba was still in England, that sneaky bastard had tricked him. And of all days he had completely forgotten his glider and now he was stuck hiding in an abandoned warehouse waiting for Jii to come and pick him up. Who was stuck in traffic, even though he was a bad driver and would drive like a maniac he was still stuck in traffic.

* * *

Was this day cursed for something?

Then he saw them.

There was two of them, dressed in black hoodies, hiding their faces.

It was two of _them,_ wasn't it?

Well he was going to find out one way or another.

They managed to get to the abandoned warehouse and it was dark and it was hard to see but he could swear that someone was watching them.

And he was right because he quickly saw a flash of white and then he realized what he was wearing but that did not stop Haibara from being sprayed with something that stuck her to the floor.

* * *

" _KID_ wait " he managed to say before he was attacked.

He managed to stick one to the floor but as soon as he saw those flashing blue eyes, even in the darkness he knew who it was and he stupid just before he heard.

" _KID_ wait " said Shinichi.

" Ah my blue-eyed Detective has come here to visit me or arrest me, which one is it? Meitantei "said Kaito.

He flipped down the Detectives hood, he knew it was him and they knew it was each other they did not need to see each other to know, who it was.

He did not realize how close he was getting to the Detective.

* * *

" Have you ever heard of personal space " said Shinichi.

The thief was too close for his comfort, he could practically smell him and his chocolate breath.

" Hey enough with the flirting and help me out of this " said Haibara.

Making them both go red.

" Seriously Haibara of all people " said Shinichi.

" Hey I take offense to that Meitantei, I would make the purr-fect boyfriend " said a flirtatious _Kaitou Kid_.

Making Shinichi blush and speechless as his mouth was wide open.

" Relax Shin-Chan is was just 'KID-ding'" said _Kaitou Kid_ with his arm around Shinichi.

" Get off " said Shinichi taking the thief's away from his waist.

He really did not have a clue what personal space was.

 _Kaitou Kid_ just pouted.

" And stop calling me Shin-Chan " said Shinichi annoyed.

" Hey love birds "

They looked back forgetting about Haibara.

" GET ME THE FUCK out OF HERE " screamed Haibara.

" Fine then " said _Kaitou Kid_

Clapping and the glue was gone, as if it was never there.

* * *

Her hood fell down when the wind blew in.

He saw her face and immediately recognized her and he did not like this and the fact that his Detective was with her.

" Meitantei why did bring the evil scientist? " said _Kaitou Kid_ moodily.

" She made me " said Shinichi.

" I am standing here; don't pretend like I don't exist " said Haibara.

" Unfortunately, I know that dark one " said _Kaitou Kid_ darkly.

" Hey _KID_ it is not nice to..." said Shinichi.

" It is fine Kudo " said Haibara.

" But..." said Shinichi.

" Go look for the stuff while I have a wee chat with my fellow criminal here " said Haibara.

* * *

He was sensing the evil aura and was getting her killer look.

* * *

While _KID_ looked like he was annoyed and bored.

Well the two of them had to meet and talk eventually, and to be honest he did not want to get stuck in the middle of it. But somehow, he already felt that he was already in the middle of it and stuck deep in it.

So, he was going to looking for the documents.

And by what Haibara was saying she did not want _Kaitou Kid_ to know what they were looking for and that meant that she did not trust the thief.

* * *

" I know that you hate the Organisation _KID_ but..." said Haibara.

" It is _Kaitou Kid_ YOU don't get to call me that " said _Kaitou Kid_.

He was angry but he was still wearing his Poker face well.

" You may not like me _Kaitou Kid_ but we both have the same goal here and it would be best if we both acted civilized towards each other, like it or not I would rather be somewhere else. But this is for Kudo not me " said Haibara.

" I will be civilized as I am a gentleman but that does not take the fact that you are one of _them._ A cold blood killer and criminal. You arejust lucky that Tantei-Kun was the one that asked me to save you from the bad guys and that Meitantei is working with you " said _Kaitou Kid_

" Ex-member and you are a criminal yourself " said Haibara.

" I am but a lonely thief " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" And kidnapper " said Haibara smirking.

" I just borrowed the Detective for a while " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I am not the one that made the poison that nearly killed him and still might be killing him for all I know " said _Kaitou Kid._

" And I am not the one that disguised as him and caused the 'Blood Heist' " said an angry Haibara.

There were both speechless.

* * *

" I regret my actions from that day and take full responsibility but I did not mean for it to happen " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" Well you are not the only one that regrets their actions, you don't even know the full story " said Haibara.

" I know enough that you cannot be trusted but enough that you are a necessary evil to take down the _Organisation_ " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" I don't trust you either " said Haibara.

" Fine we are in agreement we only trust Kudo " said Haibara.

" Agreed " said _Kaitou Kid_ sulking.

" Where is Tantei-Kun? " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" You don't know? " said Haibara amused.

He just glared at her.

" The less you know the better " said Haibara.

"And what exactly do you know? " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" Basically, everything that Kudo has said and done " said Haibara smugly.

" And he actually trusts you more than me " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" Like he had a choice we were both in the same boat, you choose to be _Kaitou Kid_ and go up against the _Organisation._ Kudo didn't have a choice not really " said Haibara.

* * *

" And too me you are sounding jealous " said Haibara smugly.

That caught him off guard.

" J-jealous of you? " he was barely able to say.

" Yes " said Haibara.

" Look he is still not over Ran dying and he has not even had the chance to grieve " said Haibara.

" Wait! You seriously think that I am ..." said a shocked _Kaitou Kid._

He was just holding onto his Poker Face, just.

" Kudo is quite dense when it comes to things like this and I am guessing you share the same weakness for all the fans that you have " said Haibara chuckling.

" I don't have feelings for him, I respect him but ..." said Kaitou _Kid_.

" So, I was wrong then " said Haibara.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was nodding.

" You are just like Hattori not even aware of your feelings " said Haibara.

And he fell to the ground in shock.

He was angry now and he did not want to think about this anymore.

" I see the way you look at him. I agree with you Meitantei may be the best but he is dense when someone is in love with him " said _Kaitou Kid_.

This just made Haibara angry.

" I think you are the one that wants to make their move just planning on the right opportunity like the good ex-member that you are " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" My feelings whatever they maybe I would never ever disrespect Ran`s memory or take advantage of her death " said Haibara.

" Maybe I believe you " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" And I could say the same for you " said Haibara.

This made him turn bright red.

" Next time I will glue you to the roof " said _Kaitou Kid._

"And I will make something that will have you sitting on the toilet for a week " said Haibara evilly.

* * *

They both started glaring at each other as if it was a competition.

" Hum I found what we are looking for "said Shinichi confused.

He was staring and it looked like he interrupted a heavy conversation between the two of them.

" Did I interrupt something or do you need another minute to talk? " said Shinichi.

" It is fine we settled our differences " said Haibara.

" Didn't we " said Haibara with a glare that frightened _Kaitou Kid_.

He just nodded.

" So why are two here anyway? " said _Kaitou Kid_.

" Grunt work " said Haibara.

" I was speaking to Meitantei " said _Kaitou Kid._

He just rolled his eyes back.

It was like the politest fight they were trying to have and not have, they both really hated each other. Then again, he thought maybe they would make a good couple, they both did have a lot in common and they were fighting.

But his train of thought was interrupted.

* * *

 **"** _ **KID**_ _"_ **screamed Nakamori on a mega phone.**

They covered their ears in pain.

All their necks turned around at the same timer nervously as they could hear the Task Force going to get _Kaitou Kid_.

And that they might e discovered would not be good for any of them.

" I found a secret way out " said Shinichi.

They both looked at him shocked.

" When did you have..." said _Kaitou Kid_.

" We don't have time for an explanation just shut up and follow me " said Shinichi.

And they did.

But not before _Kaitou Kid_ dropped the Diamond and smoke bomb to go along with it.

* * *

The secret passage way was through a hidden wall that led to the sewers and it was stinking.

" Looks like you might want to take the suit of yours to the dry cleaners " said Haibara.

" Can you two just shut up you are going to end up like Hattori and Kazuha " said an annoyed Shinichi.

He had said it hoping they would shut up and start to think about each other that way. He was in the mood of playing match maker, he had lost the love of his life but it does not mean that others could find love.

But he was unaware of the daggers that he was getting sent right into the back of his skull because he really did just insult the two of them. But it was in silence so he got half of what he wanted.

They eventually managed to get out of the sewers after being there for over an hour.

" Ok well that is that I guess you can go _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi.

He was not happy and pulled his Poker Face together to say his farewell and vanished in a puff of smoke but before leaving he did manage to glue the evil scientist hood to her hair.

" Tch Jealous " he said to himself.

He was sitting on his bed in a mood playing with his monocle because he was bored and unhappy.

He was not jealous and he did not have 'feelings' for Meitantei, he just did not.

He loved Aoko and that was it.

End of story and he did not want to think about it anymore.

But he was mad that Meitantei was actually trying to set him up with that evil scientist, please he would rather eat those finny things.

" Kaito your suit will have to be sent to the dry cleaners " said Chikage.

" Bitch " said Kaito gritting his teeth.

" What did you just call me? " said Chikage.

He sat up in a panic, he really needed to stop talking to himself. It never helped and always got him into trouble.

" I wasn't talking to you " said Kaito pleading.

And he was not happy that he found at dead fish, yes, I said it a 'dead fish' in his pocket and he had no idea how it got there and was still flipping out about.

He had to strip naked and wash himself for over an hour just to get of the smell of the sewers and then his mother told him about the fish. It is fair to say he did not take it well.

And he was so not Jealous.


	17. 17

He was looking at the foot prints in the abandoned warehouse there was a set of three of them and two of them were the same size and he y the looks of it the other one was female. He studied them carefully but they were destroyed by the clumsy Task Force members and ruined his hard worker, so he had nothing and this time _Kaitou Kid_ was not to blame.

He asked questions of people in the audience and they either asked him questions about _Kaitou Kid_ or harassed him because he was trying to catch _Kaitou Kid_.

He was wondering if it was Kuroba`s assistants or something else, he was unsure because there was never two at the same time.

Eventually he was able to get some information that two people in dark hoods were seen sneaking into the warehouse. But this was from an elderly woman no one would take what she had said seriously and her granddaughter had said the same thing. The little girl he had seen her before her name was Ayumi and she was on _Kaitou Kid_ before.

Two people in black it sounded eerie familiar and he say this as a threat. And he was beginning to wonder if Kuroba had made it out there alive.

But he did not meet her just saw some of the footage that was taken. And normally he would not take a child`s word but she was friends with Edowaga Conan. One of the best Detectives he had ever met. And truth be told be told he thought he was a better Detective than the hot-headed Hattori. But the boy had vanished into thin air and was not seen or heard from since the Mouri girl died and he was told that he had moved away to live with his parents after everything that had happened.

And this seemed like a logical explanation but he felt like there was more to it and there was only one person that might know where he was because he there was just something he was missing and he needed help to see it.

* * *

Knock

" Alright I am coming " said an annoyed Kaito.

It was six o'clock in the morning and some idiot was knocking on his door.

He opened the door.

" Hakuba you bastard to you have any idea what time it is ? " said an annoyed Kaito.

Hakuba took out his watch and was about to speak.

" It was a rhetorical question " said Kaito more annoyed than ever.

" I have come here to ask..." said Hakuba.

" I am not _Kaitou Kid_ " he said angrily and he slammed the door on Hakuba`s face.

Smiling his signature _KID_ grin as the Hakuba caught the last glimpse of him.

" I am here to talk to you about Edowaga Conan " said Hakuba.

This made him open the door.

" The _KID Killer_ why didn't you say before " said Kaito surprised.

And with the advantage of surprise Hakuba made his way in the house.

" Hey " said an annoyed Kaito.

But Hakuba began to make himself at home as he was inspecting to the house.

he sighed there was no way he was getting rid of the bastard any time soon and he did want to know what he knew.

" Hey bastard you want some tea ? " said Kaito.

Hakuba nodded and bowed politely.

" But please call me Hakuba for if you would like Saguru " said Hakuba.

" I will stick with Hakuba " said Kaito.

* * *

They eventually sat down in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and tea.

" Tell me what do you know about Edowaga Conan ? " said Hakuba.

" Other than he is the Kid killer I know nothing " said Kaito sounding honest.

Other than he is the sleep Kogoro, a genius, smarter than you, and a lot more he thought trying to hide his smile.

"Really because I find that hard to believe " said Hakuba.

" I am not _KID_ " said Kaito protesting.

Hakuba ignored this outburst and went on with his explanation.

" According to records Edowaga Conan does exist and it took a while but the files seem too perfect, like they were fake or made for some reason. And there is no record of him being in another country and I am still checking. No one as heard or seen from him since he left. He is also the cousin of one deceased Kudo Shinichi and I find that too much of coincidence and I fear that he may be in danger or much worse. If there is anything that you know that would help me then please tell me " said Hakuba.

Kaito took a deep thought and just said nothing.

" There was two people seen wearing black at an abandoned warehouse last night and now the warehouse has been stripped down. So, if there is _anything_ that you can tell me then please I am imploring you " said Hakuba.

" You make it all sound like a conspiracy may be should take a break " said Kaito sounding worried.

" So, I will take that as a no then " said Hakuba getting up.

Kaito just looked at him confused and innocent.

" If he dies then you can only blame yourself " said Hakuba, who was trying to hit a nerve.

" Maybe you should see a doctor Hakuba I am getting worried about you " said Kaito.

Hakuba just stormed out.

And that had made his day.

" And Kuroba you smell like a sewer " said Hakuba leaving.

This made him frown.

And he knew that Hakuba would be stalking him more now.


	18. 18

He was overlooking the information and he could tell already that it was actually going to help and this was enough proof to prove that the _Organisation_ does exist and Eri was already working with the police in Japan that they could trust and start their own personal Task Force to take them down.

He was happy he was one more step away from getting his freedom and the freedom of others back. and his life could get back to somewhat normalcy.

But there was one file that did not make sense, well this file had nothing to do with the _Organisation_ itself. But was to do with _Vermouth_

But there was only one way he really could find out and he did nit not like these visits that he had to do.

He was at the secret prison again and visiting her again, but this time Haibara decided that she would tag along. But he had no idea why she wanted to come because _Vermouth_ was the person that she was scared of the most in the world.

* * *

" Why did you bring her of all people? " said _Vermouth._

" Because I was the one that looked through _your_ medical files and discovered something interesting " said _Vermouth._

" Ah so you did find what I sent you looking for? " said _Vermouth._

" That you made a donation to a Hospital bank twenty years ago, if that is what you mean then yes " said Shinichi.

" Ah so you know that I really am a mother, well I hope that I am who else would I leave my legacy to " said _Vermouth._

" You Shin-Chan! " said _Vermouth_ in his mother's voice again and it was annoying.

" Do you really need to do that? " said Haibara annoyed.

" No but it is fun " said _Vermouth._

" Well at least you did one good thing _Sherry_ and gave my boy here the cure, but you took it I am surprised. Tell me why? " said _Vermouth._

"..." said Shinichi who looked uncomfortable.

" Tell me and there is more information in it for you " said _Vermouth._

" Kudo was in hospital and we needed the cure to work on time, so I used myself as the guinea pig instead of Kudo " said Haibara.

" Tell me do you..." said _Vermouth._

" So, tell us what you were going to tell us already " said Shinichi.

" Ah straight to the point " said _Vermouth._

" There is another warehouse where I have hidden information " said _Vermouth._

" Enough of your games tell us where all the locations that you have hidden information " said Shinichi.

" Ok then I will, but I will need a pen and a piece of paper " said _Vermouth._

* * *

They looked at each other, raising their eyebrows if they really could trust her and if she would not harm anyone or use it as a weapon. They were not sure what to do.

" Oh, please you can trust that I will not use anything that you give me to escape or use as a weapon because I would prefer to do it on my own accord " said _Vermouth._

And she was handed over a pencil and paper.

" Here you go sweetheart " said _Vermouth._

He took the pencil and paper from her but he was grabbed the moment he tried to get away and was pulled forward.

" Let me go " said Shinichi trying to get out of _Vermouth`s_ grip.

" Not so fast " said _Vermouth._

He was pulled forward into a tight grip and he did not realize until now that she was hugging him. And patting him on the back and he could swear that she was crying tears of happiness.

" Now my dear boy all I wanted was a hug " said _Vermouth._

He back away and was creeped out.

" What do you want from me? " said Shinichi.

" You will figure it out one day? " said _Vermouth._

He just crossed his eyes looking away feeling uncomfortable and backed away in his seat even further his personal space and bubble was completely destroyed.

He then looked at the paper and there was indeed a list of names and buildings but they were soon to be ripped down or some of them had already been destroyed with dynamite and was no trace of the building left.

" Well thanks for the list but we are going now " said Shinichi.

" And you are free to come back any time you want the both of you "

" But it will only be the one time for you my dear _Sherry_ " said _Vermouth._

* * *

And she was met with a raised eyebrow from Shinichi.

" See ya " said _Vermouth_ waving and blowing a kiss freaking the both of them out.

" So, _Vermouth_ really does have a child? " said Haibara to herself.

" I wonder if the apple falls far from the tree or ..." said Haibara.

" Let's just leave it at that " said Shinichi.

" Why would I ever do that? " said Haibara confused.

" Because that is exactly what she wants to do, look for him or them, for all we know she wants a kidney and could end up ruining their life " said Shinichi.

" Well...I suppose you are right " said Haibara.

" Yeah...I am going to look for these places now " said Shinichi.

" Are you feeling alright, you are looking a bit pale? " said Haibara.

But he did not answer back and just walked away not listening to a word she was saying.

And could swear that night she heard him throwing up in the bathroom.


	19. 19

And he was in the final warehouse and he was searching it but he did not find a single thing that would help. There were just pictures of him as a little boy and of other people that were in his life. He was guessing this is where _Vermouth_ liked to keep her private things and likely that this warehouse was long forgotten about because it was old and was basically hidden from everyone, do that it was hard to see from the outside, it was basically camouflaged in darkness.

And most people would find this terrifying even animal because there was no sign of even rat droppings and no sign that anyone had been in here in years and no signs that anyone had ever been in there. But strangely he was not scared but he was bewildered out as hell and wanted out there as soon as possible.

" _Kaitou Kid_ I know that you are in here " said a voice.

" Shit " he whispered.

He looked to see who it was with the flash light and of all his luck it just had to be Hakuba and he knew that there was not a good chance that he was escaping out here unnoticed and he had a lot of explaining to do.

He was scanning the room searching for a place to where he could hide or manage to escape and he only saw two ways and Hakuba was block the main one and the other one was far too high to reach.

He would just stick to the shadows hoping that he would go unnoticed as he tried to blend into the darkness.

" Your eyes are far too bright to hide in the dark "

And a hand was covered over his eyes so that he could not see anything as he was pulled into the corner.

* * *

 **BANG**

He knew that sound and it was a flash bomb, as he could smell the smoke and began to choke.

He heard Hakuba hit the wall trying to make his way to where they were standing and he ran in the other direction making his escape as he could hear the window above him open. He had a great memory so he was able to make his way out easily and stealthily.

And he was pulled up as soon as he got out of the door.

And saw a _Kaitou Kid_ dummy and glider floating away and Hakuba was confused from the smoke and started to follow it.

" Seriously do you plan your Heists when I have to go out " said Shinichi.

" And a hello to you to " said _Kaitou Kid._

He just sighed as he watched Hakuba actually chase the dummy, really, he would have given him so much more credit.

"Tantei-san is someone you don't want to find out you are alive because he is a blood hound once he smells you he will stalk and follow you to your grave and beyond " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Sounds like you know him " said Shinichi.

" Should I be worried " said Shinichi smirking.

" Really ?, Hakuba catch me that is hilarious " said _Kaitou Kid_ pouting.

" Well looks like you were caught tonight " said Shinichi.

" Really "said Kaito sarcastically.

And then he heard the click, he was handcuffed to a pole.

He rattled at the handcuffs and these ones were made of plastic and he looked and was confused.

* * *

And he just saw a familiar smirk on Shinichi`s face.

"..." said Kaito.

" Revenge " said Shinichi smirking again.

" No fair " said Kaito.

These were going to be harder to get out of handcuffs.

But he had already had a backup plan, as he watched the Detective slide down the pole to escape from him.

 **BEEP**

He heard the beep and looked in his pocket and he could see the bug that he placed on the Detective was now in his own bloody pocket. Fuck so much for his backup plan.

And his wrist was starting to get itchy.

And these handcuffs were hard to get out of it took him a hole five minutes to get out of and he was now itching his hand.

He had gotten away and now Hakuba was back looking for him again.

" Ah Tantei-san what took you so long? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Who was that? " said Hakuba.

" Another dummy " he said.

" Do you really expect me to believe that? " said Hakuba.

" And why not? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Because ..." said Hakuba.

" I have no reason to lie " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I do not desire this Jewel " said Kaitou _Kid._

He chucked the jewel in the moonlight and Hakuba caught it but he was blinded by the moonlight and shine of the jewel.

And he was gone by the time Hakuba looked back up.

* * *

" Is he stalking you or are you stalking him? " said Haibara.

He jumped.

" Do you have to do that all the time, you will end up giving me a heart attack one of these days " said Shinichi annoyed.

They watched as Hakuba had left in a bad mood.

" Well I guess the thief won this round " said Haibara.

" So, tell me what did you find? " said Haibara.

" Nothing that would help " said Shinichi.

And he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

" Kudo you have been avoiding me and everyone for the past few days why ? " said Haibara.

He stopped.

" I have just got something on my mind " said Shinichi.

" What ? " said Haibara sounding concerned.

" It does not matter, sorry " said Shinichi smiling.

* * *

She was thinking.

" Is this something to do with what _Vermouth_ said ? " said Haibara.

"..." said Shinichi.

" Dammit answer me " screamed Hakuba.

" Do you really need to scream someone might notice us...look it has to do with what _Vermouth_ said and I ..." said Shinichi.

" You found her child or children " said Haibara.

He nodded darkly.

" And..." said Haibara smiling.

" And nothing that is the end of the subject " said Shinichi.

" Kudo come on " said Haibara.

" No trust me when I saw it is better for everyone if they don't find out the truth " said Shinichi.

" Fine then for now but I won't let this drop " said Haibara.

She turned back around.

" And of course, he is gone, I swear he is more silent as _Kaitou Kid_ "

She paced about angrily.

" And now I am talking to myself "

She moved about angrily pacing in small steps.

* * *

She began talking to herself again.

" Are you alright Miss? " said a voice.

She turned around quickly and she was facing Hakuba.

'DAM Kudo was right.'

" Just peachy " said Haibara.

" Do you need any help? " said Hakuba.

" No " said Haibara.

" So, tell me what you are doing out here this late? " said Hakuba.

" Blinking and breathing and trying not to die " said Haibara.

" Can I get a name which comes with the pretty name? " said Hakuba.

" No " said Haibara.

" Why not? " said Hakuba.

" You seem like a creep and I don't like you " said Haibara subtly.

" But you don't even know me " said Hakuba.

" Exactly and you are asking me creepy questions " said Haibara

" For all I know you are a serial killer " said Haibara.

" I am not ...I am Hakuba Saguru " said Hakuba bowing.

* * *

" Where did she? " said Hakuba.

" She is gone and now I am talking to myself " said Hakuba.

He had found nothing that would help him and he was more annoyed with himself more than ever.

He was starting to wonder if the girl really was _Kaitou Kid._

And now he was seeing shadows where there was none and the reason he came to Japan was done.

 _Spider_ was shot and killed months ago and he did not get the chance to arrest him or anything he wanted to do.

Maybe Kuroba was right that he was getting paranoid and that he did need a break.

So, he was on the next flight to England the next day.

He thought he would not miss anything, anyway and he could always catch _Kaitou Kid_ when he came back for school, if he decided to come back.

Well he needed a break and he wanted to get away from the headaches.


	20. 20

He was looking at the pictures that he found in the warehouse and he saw how they were categorized up to the year that he met 'Sharron Vineyard' and there was no more. It was obvious that she wanted to meet him that day and she never did try to kill him, she did try to kill Ran but not him. And she did make friends with his mother, his family. He was just getting a headache thinking about it and he ended up throwing the pictures on the ground in a mood.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

" Come in " said Shinichi.

Shuichi Akai entered the room.

" You know I could have been anyone " said Akai smiling.

" Not many people knock three times and I saw your shadow " said Shinichi smiling.

" And you were expecting me " said Akai.

Shinichi just nodded.

It was weird that they could have a conversation without actually having the full details or words spoken they both could already see what the other was thinking.

Akai picked up the photos and took one look at Shinichi and he realized the truth.

* * *

" So, what do you think I should do ? " said Shinichi.

" Nothing for the now " said Akai sitting down.

They were now both looking each other having a conversation in their heads.

" Well we now know her weakness " said Akai.

" Well maybe " said Shinichi.

They were both silent.

He then blinked.

And took another look at the photos, he did not know what to do. But when he looked up Akai was gone and he was left with his own thought on what to do with his problems with _Vermouth_ he was not sure how he could face her now.

" So, what are you going to do? " said Shinichi to himself.

* * *

He was gathering all the evidence that they were able to get and they now had a list of names and places that they _Organisation_ would be and when they would likely turn up. They were getting closer and that meant that they were in more in danger than ever but they would succeed he could feel it.

But looking at the evidence he could see where they would be next and that would be at a _Kaitou Kid_ Heist and he knew that _th_ ey would be mad at _Kaitou Kid_ for something he did. He was now regretting ever telling _KID_ that he could come back so early but it was their only option, well it was the safest option they had that would result in the least deaths.

So, he would see the thief again he could not help but smile as he read the Heist note that was delivered to him by the Dove 'Tantei' when he was finished with _Kaitou Kid_ at the warehouse after he handcuffed him to pipe. This was going to be interesting turn of events he had a plan and he had to warn others but he did not know how it was going to turn out because he was going to put himself in danger more than ever and he was going to change everything. But he had to do something that would make the _Organisation_ come out of the woodwork.

* * *

 _Knock knock._

" I am coming " said Kaito grumpily rubbing at his eyes.

He was tired and he had barely gotten any sleep and some idiot was knocking on his door at five o'clock in the morning, he hated this person so much whoever it was and he was correct.

He opens to the door to see.

" Hakuba what the hell are you doing here at this time ? the sun is not even up " said Kaito annoyed.

" I have just come to say that I will be missing your Heist next week " said Hakuba.

" Look I am too tired to argue with you about me being _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito.

" Goodbye Kuroba " said Hakuba.

He rubbed his eyes again.

" Wait what ? " said Kaito confused.

" I am going back home for the holidays " said Hakuba.

" Your actually leaving " said Kaito shocked.

" You sound like you are going to miss me " said Hakuba smiling.

" Yeah right " said Kaito bluffing.

" Well I will either see you behind bars or maybe the first day back the school " said Hakuba bowing.

" Yeah " sighed Kaito.

Hakuba started to walk to his car when Kaito realized.

" Hey I am not _KID_ "shouted Kaito.

And Hakuba just waved at him, like he would do when he left a Heist.

" Bastard " he muttered.

And he went back to his bed falling asleep within seconds.


	21. 21

He was so starting to regret coming to this Heist as he could feel his stomach churning there is just some things you regret in life and he did not know if this was going to be one of them. But he had to make sure that everything was going according to plan and that everyone was safe and sound.

He was so regretting this.

* * *

 _Click._

He could feel the gun that was currently being pointed into his skull.

" You moved and you die " said a threatening voice.

" Fool why would I be scared of a toy gun " said Shinichi.

" I see you have no sense of humour either " sighed _Kaitou Kid._

This made Shinichi laugh and have deja-vu.

" What is so funny? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Personal joke " said Shinichi chuckling.

" I am supposed to be the one with the secrets not you " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was pulled by his elbow by _Kaitou Kid_ and pulled through the audience until they were in a quiet enough area to talk.

* * *

They both were dressed in dark clothing that hid their identities. Shinichi`s was ignored while _KID`s_ just looked like he pulled it out of his drawers and stuck it on quickly like the typical teenager that he was. And Kaito was wearing a skull t shirt while Shinichi just wore a plain dark navy blue on that was just missing the skull. And they were wearing the same hat and shoes.

" What are you doing here Meitaneti ? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Are you looking to become a duo? " said Kaitou _Kid._

" Or are you here to catch me? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Or is there something happening? " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Kaitou Kid_ had asked all these before he could even blink and he was just able to hear them all. A normal person would have not heard the second one.

" Yes, to the first and fourth " said Shinichi.

" I do need your help but I just need you to carry on and watch your back " said Shinichi.

" And I already told you I have no interest in capturing you " said Shinichi.

'Just yet' he thought.

* * *

He knew when they take down the _Organisation_ and _Kaitou Kid_ is granted immunity for all his crimes he will eventually wanted to pull off at least a dozen more Heists. It was one of the thief`s, he was sure many addictions.

" _They_ are, here aren't they? " said Kaito.

He nodded, he could see the physical anger in the thief`s hands but not his face.

" My assistant is my running late any chance would you like to help? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He frowned.

" Your assistant is standing in the middle of the crowd I saw him staring at us when you dragged me over here " said Shinichi.

" Did you see anything else? " said Kaito

" Was I supposed to see something or someone else? " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was thinking about the witch, Akako who had been following him around lately after she found out that he and Aoko had spit up. She was back to her old games and he was not liking it one bit.

He was in deep thought not paying attention.

" And hey why did you stick a love heart on the back of my jacket " said an annoyed Shinichi.

Kaito took the piece of paper and ripped it up.

" What wasn't me that wasn't even meant for you it was ..." said Kaito.

" So, someone know you are _Kaitou Kid_ and is stalking you. That is hilarious " said Shinichi.

He pouted he could see there was no way he could lie his way out of this one.

But if and I mean if Akako had mistaken Shinichi for himself and for all he knew that Shinichi was now in danger from the witch and possibly under her spell and she would become her love slave. He did not like the fact that she was trying to do it again but that she could have mistaken him for someone else. It was rather insulting, well kind of.

* * *

" Do you have to deduce everything? " said Kaito.

" _KID_ don't blame me for you having weird fans and stalkers " said Shinichi.

" I do not have stalkers " said Kaito.

Shinichi just pointed at Sonoko.

" Trust me Sonoko would follow you to the grave but as long as Makoto was coming with her or after her to save her from you " said Shinichi.

He took one look at the Suzuki girl, she was holding up a poster and screaming his name. In the meantime, her boyfriend or fiancé whatever you want to call him was standing behind who was looking like he had drank at least ten cups of coffee and was hyperventilating.

" Hey Meitantei...hey where did he go? " said Kaito.

" I don't like it when people do a vanishing act on me of all people " said Kaito to himself.

He pouted.

* * *

And he then realized he was about to be late for his own Heist.

So, he had to run and get dressed and get in place in less than two minutes it was going to be a challenge but it was going to be fun.

Shinichi decided that he was going to phone a number that he should have never have called and was warned about it. Haibara had called it 'Pandora's box' and he was about to use it.

Everyone he knew and loved was safe at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist or was being protected by someone or could protect themselves. So, he was willing to risk it all.

And _Kaitou Kid_ was the distraction that he needed so much and badly enough for his plan to work. And the _Organisation_ were here but so being the police were now taking care of them anyway and he knew the two that he needed was not there.

* * *

" Hello " said the Boss.

" You stabbed me in the back you son of a bitch " said Shinichi using another voice.

"...? " said the Boss.

" Are you going answer me or are you going to cower behind that table you bastard? " said Shinichi.

He could her the chair moving and people in the background.

" _Snake_ I must congratulate you for surviving, you are like a cockroach just begging for someone to step on you and crush you, but you always manage to get away injured or not. You have caught my interest again so I congratulate you on that you have my undivided attention " said the Boss.

" I want a meeting and I want it alone " said Shinichi.

" Now you know that I can't promise that " said The Boss.

" Oh, but you can or I will give this number to _Kaitou Kid_ and well you know fine and well that he can do far more danger than I can " said Shinichi.

" I see " said The Boss.

" The enemy of my enemy " said Shinichi.

" I am going to regretting meeting you? " said the Boss.

" What I want is simple what I want is to kill _Gin_ and I will walk away " said Shinichi.

" Is it just that simple? " said the Boss.

" That bastard stabbed me in the back and left me to die. If you are going to kill someone the least you can do is go through with it. A quick death will always work and he made that mistake in letting me live so he must pay for the sake of disrespect " said Shinichi.

" Mine I will meet you " said the Boss.

" Meet me here at the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist " said Shinichi.

He could here be tapping with a pen.

" No " said the Boss.

" We shall meet at the place at you should have killed _Kaitou Kid_ last " said The Boss.

" Fine then but I will need some time " said Shinichi.

* * *

" You have two hours or we will start hunting you down again " said the Boss.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" _Snake_ this is your final chance " said the Boss.

" Ok then " said Shinichi.

And he heard the phone being put down in the distance he could hear voices that he recognized and knew. The Boss had covered his own voice but he knew exactly who he was and he was going to meet him.

He smiled as he made his way through the audience.


	22. 22

No one escaped from his grip and makes it out alive, not a single soul. Well that is what he thought until ' That Person' made every important phone call tell him that _Snake_ was alive and after his blood and that it was personal. He knew _Snake_ and he knew he would never give up because he himself would never give up it was the many traits they had in common. And they were both predators at heart hunting for their prey. They were born sharks and they were now out for each other blood and he would take him down 'tonight' even if he was going down with him.

And what was worse he was made a fool.

He had left the man to die and it was the biggest mistake of his life, this time he would shoot him in the head.

He loved leaving his prey to die in pain, in their trap of them on making that they caused. They deserved everything that happened to them and he made sure that they got it. But this time he would kill his prey nice and quick, slit its throat and shot it in the head.

 _Snake_ that idiot did not know that he was walking into a trap and he would be meeting with his death again. His borrowed time was now up and he was going to the grave.

He was hidden in the shadows just waiting and he saw him and he was ready to kill.


	23. 23

Shiho was wondering the streets the Heist was boring. He steals a jewel, does a few tricks, he is chased, he runs away and then he returns the same stupid jewel that he took. It was just the same thing over and over again, he did nothing but the basic same thing and she was bored with it. Unlike these clueless idiots that just found it more exciting and happy, really how could they think of that thief as a 'superhero' a 'Legend' and someone they could look up to. He was just like her showing the world that crime pays that was what he really showed and she disapproved of it.

She was a criminal. a killer and she did so many evil things that caused the deaths of so many and she just saw the same thing when she looked at him. But he was good not evil but did he actually make things any better? And was he really just out for himself, like a moth to the flame?

There was nothing that could come out of the thief`s actions and she just wished that Kudo could see it.

He was a fool, a kind-hearted fool and she was madly in love with him. And all she brought to his life was death and pain. She was the one that destroyed his life and it all started with a small pill.

If only?

She asked herself that question countless times but that would not make a difference. Right now, she was putting every evil thing that she learned in the _Organisation_ and she was going to use it for good. She would never get the blood off her hands as much as she tried to wash them, she would end up just getting more blood on them. But as long as it was not innocent blood then she did not care because she would do anything to protect the ones that she loved and she was willing to sacrifice her own blood.

She had followed Kudo knowing that he was going to do something stupid that would get himself killed. He had not noticed her and that was strange.

She knew this place, she shuddered at the thought. She was thinking of the last time she was here and she was being shot at in the Tower with everyone else. But that day was different they all made it out alive and they were happy. But now all she really had was Agasa and Kudo and she felt guilty for what she had brought to their lives.

Kudo had stopped he was ...he was a dummy and she had fallen for a trap.

" Sorry Haibara but this is as far as you go " said Shinichi.

" You fool... you are just going to get yourself killed " said Haibara.

She was letting her emotions show and she did not like doing that.

" I died the day Ran died and I need to do this because I still feel dead and Haibara I want to live. Haibara I need to live again, I want to live " said Shinichi.

" I can help you " said Haibara.

" I know you can and that is why I need you to stay here " said Shinichi.

" I am listening " said Haibara.

" I know about your relationship with _Gin_ and I want you to use it against him " said Shinichi.

" Kudo what did you do? " said Haibara concerned.

" I released _Vodka_ and he is here " said Shinichi.


	24. 24

When she followed Kudo, she could not help but feel terrified. She followed him from the _Kaitou Kid_ Heist where she felt the presence of a hell of a lot of _Organisation members,_ this made her stomach churn and do flips almost every second because she could feel so many of _them_ it was unreal. She had never felt so many since she was in the _Organisation_ and she still could feel it even when she was far away as possible.

That grin on 'his' face she recognized that kind of grin and who it belonged to.

* * *

" You are not Kudo " said Haibara terrified.

" My, my you finally figured it out... _Sherry_ " said a twisted female voice.

A gun was pulled out and pointed at her head.

" _Vermouth!_ " said Haibara.

 _Vermouth_ ripped the disguise of and her long hair fell to her shoulders in perfect condition. She smiled with her sadistic grin and aimed the gun closer.

" My you are learning a thing or two from our mutual friend " said _Vermouth._

She held her hands up, she was scared as hell but she was not giving into fear she would not show her fear and let _Vermouth_ win. She may die tonight but she is not willing to give this bitch exactly what she wanted and that was to turn her into the terrified whimpering little girl that she once was and part of her was still.

* * *

" Just get over with but leave Kudo out of it " said Haibara.

" But you see that is where the problem lies " said _Vermouth._

" The _Organisation_ will be taken down with or without me and you have to accept that and move on already " said Haibara.

" I know and I am happy for Shinichi to finally get his revenge and his life back " said _Vermouth._

" Then what is your problem? " said Haibara.

She was confused _Vermouth_ had changed it was like she had a split personality when it came to the _Organisation_ and when it came to the Kudo family, especially Kudo Shinichi. All she knew that _Vermouth_ does actually care for him and has his back but by how much? That she did not know.

" Every _member of the Organisation_ should be taken out of his life that includes you " said _Vermouth._

"...? " said Haibara.

That evil smirk she was trying to tell her something.

" Hakase ...you wouldn't! " said Haibara pleading.

" I would " said _Vermouth._

* * *

 **BANG**

She felt the bullet go inside her and she was shocked, she could feel the numbness and start to feel light headed and dizzy she was losing it.

" Goodnight _Sherry_ " said _Vermouth_ sweetly.

And the last thing she saw was the smile on _Vermouth`s_ face and her sparkling teeth.

" Hakase please ..." said Haibara with tears in her eyes.

And everything went black.

" That makes two ...and I just need to get the other one " said _Vermouth._

She twirled her gun smiling and put it back in her pocket.

* * *

Shinichi was already on his way and he had been protection anyway and his plan to go ahead, whatever it was she had a backup plan just in case and it was true what she said. She did let _Vodka_ go, that idiot was _Gin`s_ greatest weakness and _Vodka_ was a fool that would go running to his master like the loyal puppy that he was and that would help catch _Gin._

And besides _Gin_ was in for two surprises of two people that he thought was dead and by his hand no less. She just wished that she got to see his face when he finds out but right now she was taking care of the _Non-Organisation Members_ and get them out of the way and out of her son's life for good.

 _They_ had been a threat long enough but when he was mixed up in it?

* * *

She enjoyed being in the _Organisation_.

She loved everything about it.

It was like a drug that just got better and better and more addictive and it was her addiction just like every person in the _Organisation._ She never felt guilty about a single person that she killed and still did not. Her only weakness that she could not take the life of a child and that child would usually grow up and become her enemy. And this came in the form of FBI Agent Jodie Starling and she was proud of her, even if they both were trying to kill each other.

So, she escaped her cell and killed all the _Organisation members_ that were all locked up beside her, they were asking for it anyway. And she killed a few guards and the others were tied up just waiting to wake up and tell everyone that happened. And besides the guards that she killed were starting to turn, even if she was the one turning them, they were weak and it was far too easy and the others...they would live, that is all that mattered.

All that was left now was the Boss and _Gin._

The rest would be collateral damage and she had a meeting with an old thief that was going to help her take down the rest while the children cleaned up the grownups mess.

She was not going to leave Shinichi alone he would have to choose between Agasa and _Sherry_ on which one of them would live because she was only willing to let one of them live just in case anything went wrong with the APTX 4869 and he might need help. They two were the current only experts in the world and know and understood about it. So, one of them had to live, she was just hoping that she would be able to live with this choice.

She had already captured the Doctor that day and it was rather easy he basically had no protection and that was his own fault. The man really should have taken the protection but he just wanted to make things look normal. He was trying to make everything up for his past mistakes and that was his weakness. He was too much like _Sherry_ the guilt was an easy trap for them and would always be.

One of them would die and another would live but which one would it be ?


	25. 25

He was able to escape and make it out of that hell hole alive and it was all thanks to _Vermouth._

But he did not know how many _members_ made it out alive. All he remembers was that he was being escorted to his cell and he saw a familiar shadow that made him smile and gave him the will and power to fight back. He took out three guards, bashing their heads into the ground and wall, they had it coming and now they barely had a head on their shoulders. He smiled remembering them pleading and begging, that never got old.

But the last thing he remembered was the metal pipe that hit him on the back of the head and the taste of blood. He was out cold for how long he did not know but when he woke up he was back in his black clothing and his favourite hat that he missed. He woke up to find _Vermouth_ telling him that his brother was in danger and needed his protection and he was willing to do anything, even die for him and he made his way to him. He did not stop to take a breath or break, he knew his brother and he knew how to find him better than anyone in the world and he could say the same.

He was grateful to her but he could not help but be creeped out.

* * *

" Aniki? " said _Vodka._

" I thought you were someone else " said _Gin_ sounding disappointed.

" _Vodka_ your alive and you made it out " laughed _Gin._

" _Vermouth_ she..." said _Vodka._

" Ah her ...she is always getting in the way " said _Gin._

 _Gin_ lit up his cigarette smiling and leaned against the wall.

He was smoking and enjoying every breath, even if the smoke was making his own brother choke he did not care. Tonight, he was going to be able to kill the three of them.

His lungs filled with smoke and he was letting it all out.

' _Vodka_ ' he said in his head terrified and shocked.

 _Vodka_ was out and he was now roaming in the streets and he was currently heading in the same direction that he was heading in and that was to _Gin._

He was not sure if this was a trap or not but his instinct was saying it was not and his head was telling him to follow _Vodka_ and he did.

He was currently staring at _Gin and Vodka_ from a distance far away that he knew that _Gin_ would not be able to sense him or estimate that he was there. He was shocked that they were in the open for the world to see, disposed and shown to be able to see and kill.

And that is when it clicked.

* * *

 _Gin_ was never this reckless the guy was paranoid and a perfectionist these made him almost impossible to find and capture at all times. And he was never this stupid but _Vodka_ was and this stupidity was now affecting _Gin._ They were now able to make their move and capture _Gin_ all because of _Vodka,_ he was the bait and that was exactly what _Vermouth_ was counting on and she planned this the moment they both escaped.

But what was she up to?

He did not know but all he could do right now was wait and find the right moment and strike, he was taking them both down and it would be tonight. Or he would die trying.

" Aniki ...I know what the problem is or should I say who it is..." said _Vodka._

 **BANG**

" You are the problem " said _Gin._

" Aniki why? " said _Vodka._

He was bleeding and he was bleeding fast.

He was shot in the lung and he was in pain.

He could barely breathe.

* * *

And what was worse as he dropped to the ground he could see that evil look in his own brother's eye. The one that terrified him, it was the look he gave to his prey, the look that he when he was in the midst of killing someone and that someone was himself. He was going to die here tonight in a pool of his own blood and it would be at the hands of his own brother, his own flesh and blood, he was betrayed but he could still not help but love his brother.

He was smoking as he leaned against the wall just relaxing listening to what is brother had to say and he decided that it did not matter anymore, he was done and he was finished with him once and for all. He had to go and he had to go now.

He took a puff and inhaled and blew the smoke into _Vodka`s_ face, it would be a great distraction and the bastard deserved everything he got. His life was in shambles all because he had a brother and he was obliged to help protect him and care for him but it was just not worth it many more.

And using his left hand he took out the gun that was in his jacket, he cloaked it with his coat and he just aimed and shot to kill.

* * *

 **BANG**

He fired the gun and he shot his own brother in cold blood and it was thrilling, it was daring and it was the best feeling that he had ever felt as he watched his brother fall to the ground and slowly die in pain. He could not help but just smile and light up another cigarette and watch his brother die, he was enjoying every single second.

He feels to the floor in pain and he was trying to breathe the bullet had gone straight through to the lung. This was just amazing as he blew the smoke onto his dying brother.

" Aniki why ? " said _Vodka._

" You are the problem " said _Vodka._

He took another puff of smoke and smiled squatting down beside _Vodka_ as he was eye to eye with him in a pool of blood.

He dipped his finger in the blood and licked it.

He was dying and there was no one to save him, he knew that and he did not care anymore, he just did not.

With his last breath, he would make sure that he had the final everlasting word, he would not be forgotten.

" You are doomed and you are the one to blame for the down fall of the _Organisation_ " said _Vodka._

" What " said _Gin_ shocked dropping his on cigarette.

He could now feel the tight grip that his own brother had on him and he was winning even in death he was going to take that smile off his face.

" Aniki you made a fatal error Aniki and you will find out soon, I can promise you that you will never forget this and everything that happening now is all your fault not mine and not _Snake_ by the way. YOU are to blame and if you just let me pull the trigger then ..." said _Vodka._

He was bleeding from the mouth from every word he said he coughed up more blood and it was more painful than the last. It was like he was drowning in his own blood that he was choking on...he was about to die and he knew it. For every word, he said it brought him closer to death but it was worth it.

" What? " said _Gin_ sounding almost interested.

He just smiled wickedly at his brother.

" Aniki I will see you in hell " said _Vodka._

He was about to die and he knew it as he stared at the barrel of the gun he was not afraid and he was never afraid of dying, it just not in him. He knew where he was going and he did not care because in fire and brimstones he might even enjoy it and he would see other people that he knew there again. So, it was one-way trip to hell and he was going to enjoy every moment of it and when his brother joined him and the look on his face it would be worth every second.

" Aniki " said _Vodka._

Knowing that this would be his final word and his farewell he looked straight into his brother`s eyes he was scared of him anymore and he was going to show it as they stared at each other none of them letting their eye slip away. The eyes were locked and drawn.

* * *

 **BANG**

 _Gin_ shot him in the head he was getting fed up with everything that he was saying and he was bored he had a meeting to attend to and it was almost time.

He took one more look at the body, stepping in the blood accidentally.

He took out a bottle from his coat and poured it over the body and then he dropped his cigarette.

As he watched his brothers body burn he was wondering if he really had something important to say. But shrugging he did not care whatever it was he was able to handle it and the only weakness in his life, the thing that was holding him back was now dead. And he was now feeling stronger than ever there was nothing and no one that could hold him back.

Except for one.

 _Vermouth_

And he was going to take her out the next time he saw her and he did not care what ' That Person' had to say. He was getting fed up with following his guidance and rules he was going to take charge of his own life and soon, he just had to take care of the few problems that was in his life and he was going to do it tonight.

" Come out I know that you are there _Snake_ " said _Gin._

* * *

He shot and fired.

 **BANG**

The figure that he could see was _Snake_ was still standing but was slipping and falling, he was starting to struggle. So, he shot again.

 **BANG**

" I know that bastard would betray me and ..." said ' _Snake_ '.

He shot again this time aiming for the head, the heart and the eye.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

He saw the hat fall but the figure was still standing.

" You bastard why won't you die? " said _Gin_ furious.

"...? " said _Snake._

He made his way forward stepping closer to the traitor as far as he could see the closer he got the more suspicious he got off the figure that he could not take his eyes off or he could not stop moving forward, you could say curiosity got the better of him.

He picked up the hat and stared at it.

" That smell " he said to himself.

There was no longer the smell of flames of burning.

The flames had stopped, his body, his brother`s body had stopped burning.

And someone had put it out.

* * *

He looked at the figure that he thought was _Snake_ at first. And walked closer with every glance and every step he got closer he could see that it was not _Snake_ and that he was tricked. He was tricked and by a dummy, he was tricked and he was now fuming that he could fall for such a simple trick.

He then noticed a piece of metal that was on the collar of the dummy and he picked it up. Looking closely, he could see what it was and it was a speaker. He realized that _Snake_ could still be alive and this was a micro speaker that he was holding in his hand and he crushed it with all his anger.

" I am dead to you or should I say that _Snake_ is dead " said someone in _Snake`s voice._

He turned around to see a young man beside his brother`s body with a fire extinguisher in his hand putting the flames out and a what appeared to be a bowtie that he was using to mimic _Snake`s voice._ He could not see the strangers face as he was bowing his head putting out the flames and his face was covered by his hair.

But he could not shudder the feeling that he knew this young man and that they had met before. And that it was not the best of meetings for this person anyway.

" Who in hell are you? " said _Gin._

And he saw a familiar smirk appear on the boy`s face and he knew that he knew that signature smile.

But he could just not remember.

He was never good at remember faces or names of people especially of those he killed...No he couldn't be?

'Aniki you made a fatal error'

He was remembering what his brother was trying to tell him but he would not listen.

He could not remember the rest.

But from all he could pick up and conclude.

This boy, this young man was on his list.

The list of people that he killed or so he thought that he killed him, now that he was standing in front of him he could see that he was not dead like he thought.

But all he could think was ...

What the hell is his name?


	26. 26

He was able to stick a listening device on Meitantei without him noticing, out of sheer luck that he had not noticed, well he was hoping that he did not know. After all he learned his lesson the last time he stuck a bug on him...no Edowaga Conan, he was always getting those two mixed up in his head and he did not know why. Well they were a like and looked alike, same attitude, intelligence and arrogant smile, he could go one. And he realized that he had zoned out again and let his mind wonder and he was thinking that he did that a lot in fact he did that this morning when he was talking to Jii about his Heist and a ...

" Aarghh " he screamed quietly almost tearing at his hat.

He was doing it again.

And back to the part where he put a bug on Meitantei.

* * *

The bug was not yet switched on and he had to do it remotely, he did not have the chance to listen yet or even switch it on. This was by far the busiest Heist that he had ever been to and even trying to get back to Jii was a mission in itself when he had run into the witch declaring that he was her slave and that she would kill him and well it was just the same conversation that they always have and where she gets mad and learns a lesson at the end of the day of being a better person.

He had seen the FBI Agent Jodie Starling and a few members of the police from Beika all of them dressed in casual clothing. They were here to protect everyone and to help catch the B _lack Organisation._ He could see three of them Megure, Sato and Takagi, and he could see the determination in their faces they wanted to help Kudo Shinichi and get him back in their lives.

He remembered their faces and reactions when they found out he was alive. Their emotions were so emotional and made him shiver just thinking about it. He remembered the tears and the emotional waves of happiness and rage when Kudo took the stand and said everything that happened and when they were able to talk...And when he kind of ruined their reunion by _KID_ -napping him and ...well he had to. It was the only way he could think of to save everyone and make everything work to his advantage and everyone's else. Besides they can't be that mad at him.

'Can they ?' He thought with a nervous sweat looking away, making it look natural of course, as the three Detective`s looked at him.

" Detective`s " he muttered.

he had a basic instinct for him. But Beika detective`s had it more than the ones from Edoka or it was just the ones that were not from Edoka. looking at Nakamori he could not help but wonder if he just poisoned the ones he worked with?

And he shook his head his mind was wondering again.

He was to begin in two minutes and he had to get moving he was almost with Jii now and he had to tell him what was going on and as quick as possible.

And he was able to make it and just in time with seconds to spare it was a miracle in its own.

He felt a little sad this would be the first Heist in a long time that he had without one _his Detective`s_ trying to catch him and arrest him. He was supposed to feel happy and relieved about this but all he could feel sad about it, he was missing his Detective`s and the challenge that came with it.

But he was going to help the take down of the _Organisation_ tonight and he was determined to put all of his thoughts and emotions aside and do everything he could to take them down and make sure everyone innocent walked away unharmed. He was not letting another 'Blood Heist' happen again under his watch, he still had nightmares about it and he had to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts of blood and dead bodies. He did not know how anyone could go about their days seeing dead bodies like it was just a normal day, like it was just a part of their lives.

* * *

" Are you ready Young Master " said Jii into the ear piece.

" As ready as I will ever be " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Your father would be proud of you " said Jii.

" I know and all I need to know is my Poker Face " said _Kaitou Kid._

3

2

1

* * *

 **" LADIES AND GENTLEMAN "**

He announced with a big smile.

Tonight, he was going to steal 'The Black Sun Diamond' and it was rather poetic of a name that this was possibly going to be the last Diamond that he was ever going to steal. And if it was going to be Pandora it was just the perfect night but he had the gut feeling that it was not Pandora. And if it was...oh who was he kidding he loved being _Kaitou Kid_ and he would give the title up when he finished High or College, definitely when he was a father or forty when he was too old. He would give it up when he was ready.

He noticed _them._

 _The men in black._

 _They_ were surrounding the area blocking the area off, so he could not escape. _They_ were on all the rooftops and surrounding the ground, it was obvious that _they_ were here to kill him and nothing was going to get in their way.

And he could see his current allies going after them. This was going to be a war tonight and it was going to be mayhem. He was the distraction, the bait or whatever you wanted to call it he was part of it and he was going to help.

But he could not see Meitantei anywhere and he was beginning to wonder if he was hiding or he did not know what to think.

He was about to put the bug on...but he was interrupted.

* * *

" _KID_ " screamed Nakamori.

" Inspector it is always a pleasure " said _Kaitou Kid_ bowing and tipping his hat in respect.

And puff green smoke appeared and Nakamori was now covered in seaweed and falling into a net that was now being lifted into the air and he was going into the only tree that was there and he was hidden from everyone. He was safe from everyone and anything that could harm him because it was going to hard for any sniper or shooter to target him. He was protecting that ones he loved, even if he had to humiliate them to do it he would do it willingly.

" CHARGE " Nakamori screamed.

The task Force could not see where he was but they followed without thinking just on the instinct of the one word they all knew what to do by.

" Eep " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was now on the ground floor and the Task Force was running down stairs, in the lift, coming in the windows, they were a swarm and they were coming from him. He was surrounded and had nowhere to escape. Or that is what he wanted them to think, He smiled evilly.

 **PUFF**

And a blue puff of smoke later the entire Task Force fell the floor and landed in a giant fishing net and then landed in a truck. That was now being took away, all thanks to Jii who was now driving it, not before he sprayed a sleeping bombing to make them all fall asleep and then they were all drove off to sleepy bye land.

He could not help but laugh.

His laugh echoed the entire building making the windows shake. And now he saw how creepy his laugh really was and just made him smile and laugh more.

He was able to steal the Diamond after less than two minutes on the lock and passing the lasers he was able to get the Diamond in his pocket and fast. He used his grappling hook and made his way out the open window.

He waved to the audience goodbye and with a puff of smoke.

They all began to follow ' _Kaitou Kid_ ` who was getting away on his glider again.

And within ten minutes they were all gone chasing a dummy.

* * *

" Ah looks like I am alone " said _Kaitou Kid._

He shone the Diamond into the full moon and he saw...nothing.

" Another dead one, it is not Pandora " said _Kaitou Kid_ unsatisfied.

And then he saw the dozens of red dots that were now on him.

" Well it looks like your time is up " said a man in black.

He pulled the trigger with others doing the same ...

He was trapped with dozens of guns targeting him and it appeared that he had no way out.

" FBI, you are surrounded " screamed Jodie.

She was wearing a black coat and took it off she was now aiming a gun at him and then this was followed by other FBI agents doing the same they were equally matched.

" They are more of us " said the man in black smirking.

" And I think you will find they are now unconscious " said a female voice.

Kaito turned around to see the Suzuki girl with her arm linked with the big guy that was Makoto, who was now staring at him, he was now scared. And she was sharing the same similar grin that he had when he stole his prize and she was now eyeing him and Makoto was giving him the evil eye. He was beginning to sweat and smile nervously.

He blew a kiss to everyone.

The _Organisation members_ were confused but the others were not as he let a sleeping bomb go and they all feel asleep on the ground.

" How many more ? " said Jodie into her phone.

" Fifty more " said a female voice.

" This is not going to be easy " said Jodie.

" I will do my best to distract and take out as many as I can " said the female voice.

And she hung up the phone.

* * *

" You two are not supposed to be here " said Jodie.

" We were worried about Shinichi, where is he? " said Sonoko.

Jodie face was grim.

" He went after _Gin_ and others " said Jodie.

" That stupid Detective Geek " said Sonoko muttering.

He saw Sonoko marching away.

" You can't go right now, it is not safe " said Makoto.

" But he needs our help " said Sonoko.

He hugged Sonoko.

" We have to trust that he has a plan, like he always does and ...with everything that has happened he has more lives than a cat " said Makoto comforting her.

" I guess so " said Sonoko.

There was a silence in the air.

* * *

 _Kaitou Kid_ was smiling.

" I have planted a bug on him, so I can check up on him from here " said _Kaitou Kid_ confidentially.

There were more red dots and they started to shot.

The bug was shot from his hand and they were all horrified to see it blow up.

He was not happy, he was furious and he now had no idea what was going on with Meitantei and for all he knew he was dead or lying in a ditch.

And with that he started shooting with his card gun knocking out most of all of _Organisation member`s_ hands. He had just a few and they were taken out by the FBI agents.

" More are still coming " said Jodie.

" Oh yeah...Agasa gave me this gadget for your gun in case you need it " said Sonoko.

Sonoko handed it over and the gun was now had two barrels.

" You can now fire with two and aim at two of them instead of firing at one at a time " said Sonoko.

Kaito did not like what he was hearing.

" Are you planning on killing them, because I don't like having _anyone_ harmed at my Heists, let alone killed " said _Kaitou Kid._

" I don't want to die them and I will do my best that I can...but this is a matter life or death for everyone " said Jodie.

And she aimed her gun to fire.

" Surrender " said Jodie.

But the shooting began.

Makoto grabbed Sonoko and they hid behind the metal door for protection.

And with every _Organisation member_ came up the stairs Makoto knocked them out with a single blow, to every single member and he threw them into a pile of a dozen members laying unconscious.

* * *

 **BANG**

A gun was fired in the distance.

" _Kir_ " said Jodie sounding sad.

She picked up her phone and pleading for someone to answer on the other line.

"...? "

"...! "

She could hear the heavy breathing on the other end.

She was shot and she was dying.

And there was nothing she could do to help her.

" Traitor " said a male voice.

" Game over " said Hidemi Hondou.

* * *

 **BANG**

" Hidemi Hondou " yelled Jodie.

No one answered.

"...? "

She lowered the phone and a small tear fell down her cheek.

She bowed her head.

" Thank you " she said.

And then she heard the crushing of the phone.

Whoever fired that gun she was determined to put a bullet through their head. That person had a target on their head and she was the one that was going to hit the target dead.

He threw another gas bomb able to knock out a dozen more and he quickly tied them up as quick as possible.

" I count thirty-seven " said _Kaitou Kid._

" That means there is thirteen more " said Jodie.

She smiled.

" Thirteen my lucky number " said Jodie.

She aimed and fired again, this time killing two _Organisation members_ at the exact same time.

She had lost two people that she considered friends and now she was not going to lose another member of her team again.

He was looking the ten dead bodies that were of _Organisation members_ and he was not happy, he could see their death was quick and painless. But he did not want them dead he wanted them to be in jail where they belonged.

And he was looking at the two dead FBI agents and he was trying to help another two by giving them first aid.

* * *

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

BANG

" This is Megure we have taken out the rest of them " said Megure.

" Call an ambulance and backup " said Megure.

Sonoko quickly grabbed the phone.

" Who is hurt? " said Sonoko.

" Sato got shot but it is just a graze " said Megure.

" Oh good " said Sonoko relieved.

" Wait why am I talking to you? " said Megure.

" We need help up here, no time to argue " said Sonoko.

She quickly handed the phone over back to Jodie.

" There is one more " said Jodie.

She was counting the body count and the ones that remained alive.

" You all go on without me and I will find the other one " said Jodie and she left to get her revenge.

But she was followed by Takagi who was ordered to follow, even though he wanted more than anything to stay with his girlfriend.

Tonight, was far harder than he thought it was going to be and now ...he did not know how to express his feelings. He just kept his Poker Face on and kept watch out for anything that was to happen.

* * *

" I can't get in contact with Agasa " said Sonoko sadly.

" I am sure he is fine " said Makoto.

" I will tell you what I will go and check up on him " said _Kaitou Kid._

He wanted to get as far away as possible and get away as soon as he could.

" Ok but be safe _KID-Sama_ " said Sonoko.

He saw the glaring that was coming from Makoto.

" See ya " he saluted and said his goodbye.

He jumped off the roof and pulled out his glider he was heading to Agasa`s house to check if he was alright and there would be the best place to find out where Meitantei and Tantei-Kun really were.

* * *

 _She hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. She did nit for his own good, she did not want him in his on her way and it was for his own good._

 _She saw her ta_ rget _from a long time ago and she was going to kill him._

 _She saw him._

 _Their eyes met and she fire_ d.

 _She killed him in cold blood and she did not care one bit._

 _This was the man that killed her boyfriend five years ago and now a respect colleague there was no way she was going to let him live._

 _She fired her gun again as the blood reached her face and she fired once more._

 _She dropped to her knees and she realized what she did._

 _She did not know what she did was good or bad._

 _But all she knew is what she did was out of revenge._

 _And that she could go to jail for this._

* * *

The take down at the Heist was complete she could see.

And Jodie she was more like her than she thought she was, she was proud.

Just a few remained alive and these ones...it really did not matter if they lived or died. But they needed the proof that the _Organisation_ existed and they would confess easily. They the ones that lived were all wimps and were easily beaten.

She now was done and was going back to take care of everything and have her little chat.

.


	27. 27

" You are probably wandering what my name is ..." said Shinichi.

He heard a grunt.

" I am told that you can never remember the names of the ones you killed and you can't even remember their names " said Shinichi.

He was done putting the fire out.

He still could not believe that _Gin_ actually killed his own brother in cold blood and burned the body in such a cruel manner and disrespectful way of someone he was supposed to care about and even love.

He placed the fire extinguisher on the ground and wiped the sweat off his forehead, now showing his full face.

" So, you are the one that _Vodka_ warned me about..." said _Gin_ kicking the deceased body of _Vodka._

Shinichi could see he was already playing mind games and he was not going to fall into this trap.

" You could say that " said Shinichi.

" No, I don't remember you name and I don't care " said _Gin_ pointing his gun to Shinichi`s forehead.

" But I know your name, your real name and I am not talking about the precious name that the _Organisation_ gave you " said Shinichi.

 _Gin_ lowered his gun.

* * *

He was now looking _Gin_ in the eye he was scared as hell but he would not show his fear, he would use his fear as a weapon. Fear was a great tool and weapon to use, something that he could see that _Gin_ did not have. Fear was a beacon of showing you when you should not be doing something or do something even if it kills you. It was a great instinct and fear is what made people brave, if you did not have fear then you had nothing to be brave about. If you did not have fear then you did not have a lot of emotion. And if you did not have emotions then he saw that there was nothing worth living for, there was no reason to live. you were just a robot and psychopath there was nothing but darkness. And looking into _Gin`s_ eyes this is all he saw.

" For once I am surprised you have got my attention Detective " said _Gin._

The moment he said that word 'Detective' his mind started to race he started to remember that face. Those blue piercing eyes and the way he walked and his bravery he knew this boy, this Detective and he had a feeling that the boy was a threat to him. It was obvious he was a threat now but he was starting to think that he was a threat in the past...

He was thinking and he just could not remember but he was getting Goosebumps as if he was looking at someone that was dead as if he should not be in this word.

* * *

" Your name is Bruce Moore and your twin brother is Joseph Moore, you both killed your parents in a fire 'accidentally' playing with match sticks at the age of just six years old. You both made your first kill but I suspect that it was just you this time and your brother just enjoyed watching the fire, just like you do. And that is where your story begins and you both disappeared off the face of the planet and the same day as the of your parent's funeral were you both were supposed of died in car crash explosion, you were actually recruited by the _Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

" My...you would be great for the _Organisation_ there is an opening " said _Gin_ smiling looking at his brother`s body and giving it another soft kick.

" He was your brother " said Shinichi coldly.

" And he was in my way " said _Gin._

" You wanted to become Rum or should I say R.U.M a member of the top three members of the _Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

 _Gin_ was speechless.

He was clutching to his gun in anger, he had never been this emotional and he hated it.

" Tell me what exactly do you know " said _Gin_ pointing his gun.

" R.U.M is made up of three of the finest _members of the Organisation_ " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry to disappoint you but Rum is just one person " said _Gin._

* * *

" With a fake red glowing eye and he is the brother of _Vermouth_ and he hides all the information needed in that very eye and behind it" said Shinichi.

" Well that is what _Snake_ told you with his dying words he would not die he loves his revenge " said _Gin._

" And I believe that he would never lie...but he was lied to " said Shinichi.

" Really and why would we lie to him? " said _Gin._

" A red herring, rumours to create a vacuum that would make everyone else look elsewhere when the truth is right in front of them " said Shinichi.

He saw a twisted smile and _Gin_ began to laugh.

He could see that he had the killers undivided and full attention and he was now able to do what he needed. He just needed the time to do it and he had to keep _Gin_ talking while he did it.

He looked at the nearest roof without thinking.

" If you are looking for an escape point... you will not make it in time before I break your spine or your neck " said _Gin._

He decided to continue and the way _Gin_ was moving his gun in a circular motion he was telling him to do the same thing.

" There are three descriptions that is meant to be Rum. The first one is that he is a strong well-built man with it in his physique and shows it well, he is likely tall by this description, one would think that anyway. Second is feminine male with long hair and skinny. Third is an elderly man. All have a fake eye and all have the skills that _Vermouth_ has and make the perfect _Organisation member_ " said Shinichi.

And saw _Gin_ flinch at the mention of _Vermouth`s_ name and he could see that she was one of the few people that actually caught his interest and made his skin crawl like everyone when they mention that name.

* * *

" So, I am guessing you are her 'Wonder Boy'? " said _Gin._

He saw the Detective flinch at the little nickname he had given him and he knew that he could him that before he...it was starting to come to him. He hit him with a pipe and he did something else...he was still trying to think.

" NO, I am not " said Shinichi.

" So where did you learn the name Rum anyway? " said _Gin._

" _Sherry_ " said Shinichi smiling.

He was now mad.

" You were the one on the roof " said _Gin._

" I was " said Shinichi.

The sound of gritting teeth he could hear.

" And what else did she tell you? " said _Gin._

" Truthfully not much " said Shinichi.

The gun was lowered again.

 _Gin_ had now he his hand on his shoulder just patting his shoulder softly but threateningly.

" So, tell me did you really work out who is Rum? If you did I am interested in hearing, I can tell that you have only shared your deduction with one other and that would-be _Vermouth_ since _Sherry_ is dead " said _Gin._

There was no way that he was having _Gin_ touch him he removed the hand without fear and continued to talk. This game of Cat and Mouse was getting more dangerous by the minute.

" Pisco was the old man and the one that you killed. He was a top member because of his fame and his skills to acquire money into the _Organisation._ And when he was found guilty of murder he became useless and you shot him dead and fast. In you respect that would be a respectful and honourable death, a quick one and painless but only to you. And his role is still to be filled " said Shinichi.

" You were the one that uncovered the truth " said _Gin._

Shinichi nodded.

* * *

" The built man was actually a role gave to a number of people. Such as _Irish_ and we both know how that ended with you killing him, another member of R.U.M. He was great with disguises and that is where the rumour came from. There was also _Tequila_ be being before _Irish_ and I don't know much about him but he accidentally got himself killed and the title was handed to _Irish_ " said Shinichi.

" You were the one that _Irish_ saved with his dying breath, looks like he got his revenge. And _Tequila_ was an idiot he was going to be killed anyway " said _Gin._

" Like _Snake and Vodka_ were up for the same role hoping to be part of R.U.M but both killed by you. you see them as if they are not good enough " said Shinichi.

" The feminine man is actually a woman and that is _Vermouth_ and you want her out of the way. A clean house so you can be R.U.M and the only member now that you were promised by your Boss of that role if you kill _Snake_ that is and of course your brother and possibly _Vermouth_ " said Shinichi.

 _Gin_ smiled at nodded his head.

" You have everything figured out and that person does have a soft spot for that woman " said _Gin._

He was beginning to back away, he carefully looked. He still needed more time.

" Tell me your name " said _Gin._

" Kudo Shinichi Detective " said Shinichi.

* * *

He was starting to remember people asking him that name and he was getting flashes of everything and he was transfixed on how many times he heard that name from now dead _Organisation members._ And from ones that he had killed, he was remembering his brother`s last words and he was putting everything, every little detail together. He was putting the puzzle together and he was now seeing the ' _Silver Bullet'_ that could bring down the _Organisation._

 _"Sweet dreams Detective "_ said Shinichi.

Those words he said his mind was now racing and he now remembered who this boy was and ...

" Impossible " he said.

" APTX 4869 " said Shinichi.

* * *

He could see that _Gin_ was in shock and he was using this to his advantage to keep him still for the time he needed.

" _Sherry_ came to you because of that...she figured out you were still alive and you both helped each other " said _Gin._

"Correct " said Shinichi.

" Too bad she is dead like so many in your life " said _Gin._

He could see _Gin`s_ hand was bleeding for the grip he was clutching onto his gun so hard and he did not even care about the pain he was giving himself.

" I wanted you either dead or a _member of the Organisation_ but now I can see you will make an excellent lab rat and maybe just one day...You will be one of us " said _Gin._

" I say no to all options " said Shinichi.

" You are saying that like you have a choice ' _Silver Bullet'_ the Boss will be interested when he meets you " said _Gin._

* * *

He was about grab the Detective but there was a sudden noise.

 **BEEP**

" It is done " said Shinichi.

He opened his coat.

It was just like the last time with _Vermouth._

But this time with an adjustment he was able to record everything that _Gin_ had said and everything that was on his phone. They had everything that they had needed and more. They now had the exact location of the Boss and his whereabouts of where he had been and would be. They had what they needed to taken down the entire _Organisation._

He smiled.

He says the smile on the Detective`s face, it was a smile of victory and as if he was defeated. He touched his pocket, his phone was warm and looked at it.

He was tricked.

This little chat they were having was ...a distraction.

All to get everything from his phone.

How could he be this stupid?

He lunged at the Detective without thinking.

 **BANG**

He was shot in the leg and he had fallen to the ground.

He did not see a Sniper for miles.

He knew his shots and he knew them well.

* * *

" Impossible " said _Gin._

' _Shuichi Akai alive?'_ was what he was thinking before he felt a dart in his shoulder and he was too late to take it out. everything went black.

" We have the location " said James Black.

" Thank you " said Shinichi.

" I still can't believe it was him " said James Black.

" I know " said Shinichi.

" But we will arrest him...we will arrest Superintendent General Hakuba for all his crimes " said James Black.

There was silence.

" We will just finish a few things here and we will head straight over " said Shuichi.

* * *

 **BEEP**

The phone was hung up and the FBI were now on their way to arrest the Boss of the entire _Organisation._

He was a police man, a few Detective and a man they all trusted.

A man both Japan and England trusted.

They were all still in shock.

Only one person figured it out and they trusted his deduction but still could not believe it bit it just felt unreal.

And that was perfect for him.

The perfect disguise in one eye and in the public.

They raided the place looking for him.

* * *

 _He was found out._

 _By who? he wanted to know._

 _He was looking at a picture of his son and wife._

 _He did not care for them one bit, they were just his camouflage and his son he was far too weak. He was good and kind hearted._

 _He was hoping to one day leave him his legacy. But he could not even pass his simple test that would have brought him into the Organisation...And that was kill or at least catch Kaitou Kid and he failed so many times. It was embarrassing._

 _There was no one that he could leave it to._

 _He was think Vermouth...but she had changed within a year, she had become emotional and human was best to describe her of what she was becoming. But would it make her better or not he did not know. All he knew that she was hiding something and that secret was possibly that downfall of the Organisation._

 _Several guns were now being pointed at him._

 _James Black was now staring at him._

 _He was hidden in the shadows now looking out the window._

 _" You are under arrest " said James Black._

 _He opened the window._

 _" Tell me... who is the 'Silver Bullet' that caught me " Senior Hakuba._

 _" Get away from the window " said James Black._

 _He was now surrounded with several guns and officers, there was no way he could escape alive._

 _" Tell me and I will " said Senior Hakuba._

 _He could see the sweat on the FBI agents head, trying to make up his mind._

 _He saw him look at his phone, he was reading a text._

 _Whoever this was already figured him out and what he was trying to do._

 _" Kudo Shinichi " he said._

 _Leaving everyone gasping in the room including him._

 _" Gin, you fool " said Senior Hakuba._

 _" A teenager ...I meet my downfall at the hands of a High School Detective that I thought was dead. That the world thought was dead. He is just like my son but much better. I admit my defeat " said Senior Hakuba._

 _He raised his hands in the air to surrender the others lowered their guns without think._

 _" NO " screamed James Black._

 _But it was too late for them._

 _They shot at each other thinking he was doing something else and he knew that they would live but he took this opportunity of distraction._

 _And he opened the rest of the window and he jumped._

 _To his death._

 _He knew that he would die one way or another but he would to it on his terms and his terms alone._

 _In death, he would take his secrets with him._

 _He had won he saw it like that._

 _He was defeated by a Teenager it was an even match._

 _All that mattered was in death he would be comforted that he went out with a bang and he went out on his own terms._

 _He was dead._

The Head of the _Organisation_ was now dead and it was now crashing to the ground just like it`s Boss it was a bloody mess.

* * *

 **THE THEORY OF RUM WAS MY OWN IDEA AND WANTED TO THINK OF SOMETHING DIFFERENT.**

 **I PICKED HAKUBA`S FATHER BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO BE SOMEONE YOU WOULD NEVER REALLY THINK OF BUT YOU KNEW.**

 **AND HE IS DEAD.**

 **AND SOMEONE HAD A CONNECTION TO EVERYONE AND HAS MET EVERYONE.**


	28. 28

He was now looking at the unconscious body of _Gin_ and after hearing the news of the Boss and his ultimate death. He was not happy, he did not want it to end this way, he was hoping that he would be took in and they would be able to getting everything done quietly and peacefully. But now that was not going to happen and he made sure of that when he opened the window and jumped. And by the way James Black described it, he died the way he wanted on his own terms and no one else's.

He shook his head and all he could think of was how Hakuba would take the news and he felt sorry for him. He could see that he knew nothing and he was not a _member_ but he was going to pay for his father`s sins and hell would come to him in the form of the police that he trusted and the law would be merciless on him.

And how would _Kaitou Kid_ react to this news and what would he do when he found out?

He knew the thief and he knew one way or another he would find out the truth and it was best that he told him.

* * *

" It is not your fault that he is dead " said Shuichi.

" I know " said Shinichi.

They now distracted by the noise of grunting from _Gin_ how looked likehe was starting to wake up.

" What are you going to do? " said Shinichi.

Shuichi just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

His face was ominous.

He was waiting for this moment for too long and be was not sure what he wanted anymore.

He greatest enemy was in front of him.

And one of the greatest allies that he ever had was standing at his side.

One evil.

One good.

He was not sure what he was going to do but he knew that Shinichi would do the right thing and wanted him to do the same. But he was not sure what that really was to kill him for his own satisfaction and revenge. Or kill him because it would be better for the world if he remained dead and nothing else, there was not a soul in the world that wanted this man alive. And should that be a reason to kill him?

But he was also given the opportunity and legally to kill _Gin._

He would decide on what to do when he would hear what the cold-blooded killer had to say.

He was then thinking what she would want, instead of what he wanted. He was thinking what Akemi Miyano would want him to do and what she would?

But that choice was taken away from him and he did not get to make it.

* * *

 **BANG**

He was shot dead just as he opened his eyes and saw Shuichi Akai standing in front of him along with Kudo Shinichi.

He died with a smile on his face, knowing that Shuichi Akai was not able to get the peace that he needed.

But Shuichi Akai got his final words in as he was dying.

" _Sherry_ is alive " he said.

The smile was still on his face but his eyes could tell all he was shocked and horrified and he was staring deathly glare at Kudo Shinichi knowing that he had won. and it was his fault that the _Organisation_ was now falling apart.

Only if he let _Vodka_ shot him, ironic.

" He is a strong bastard isn't he " said _Vermouth._

She shot him in the eye and he was now dead.

He was bleeding for him it, she saw it as poetic because of the rumour he started about _Rum_ being blind in one eye or was it a fake eye, ah like it really mattered. He was dead so ...let's just leave it like that.

" Ah my, my we have quite the mess here don't we! " said _Vermouth._

 **BANG**

she shot him.

* * *

He was searching the house of Agasa and he could not find him anywhere or that annoying Hai bara girl and the little snobby one to that left the same time as Edowaga Conan. He was thinking that they must be related or something and they left and arrived at the same time to go back to their families.

They both left in a rush and disappeared into thin air and the other two appeared in silence taking their places. He was looking at a picture of the little Haibara called Ai-Chan to others he could not help but gasp by how much she looked like the other girl, sisters or not it was generally creep and he just put the picture down and started to look again.

Well now that he was alone in the house where Tantei-Kun got his gadgets and all, he might as well do some research he thought shrugging his shoulders. No one is around and no one would ever know and he really did want to know where the little Detective moved to. He missed him and depending on the country and place he was in, he could hold a Heist and maybe the little pint-sized Detective would come and see him.

He went down to the Lab he knew that it was there but he had never been in it or really had the interest until now anyway. He had only been at in the front of the house and his Doves of course but the furthest they had ever been being to the kitchen where he may have stolen some cake and food. So, what if he never returned the food it was out of date anyway or would be the next day and he ended up sitting on the toilet pan the next day all day. It turned out the little Haibara girl did an experiment on Agasa`s food to stop him from stealing food in the middle of the night or when she was in school, basically when he had the chance when she was not around to tell him he couldn't. The thought of going on diet was terrifying to himself. Both those girls were evil and he was going to prove it, ok now he realized that he was acting like a little kid.

* * *

" APTX 4869 " he said to himself.

It was written on a piece of paper and he knew that writing it belonged to Tantei-Kun and it was just recent, maybe a couple a days ago. He was here and it was possible that he had never left?

He researched the books and everything he could see for this APTX 4869 and he found nothing. All the research was gone and looked like it was just gone and that someone had destroyed it, making sure that there was not a shred of evidence left of it.

He was think of what Meitantei was saying.

Was this the thing that poisoned him?

The thing that was supposed to kill him?

He remembers seeing the Detective sick when he tried to kidnap him the first time. This was definitely it and no wonder they wanted to get rid of it. If someone could get that sick then...what if the Detective was actually one of the lucky ones? After all they all thought he was dead and ...He did not want to think anymore because he was scared in case the Detective was actually dying or worse things could have happened.

Why did he disappear so long?

He saw the computer and his hacking skills were getting much better and he was in within a few minutes.

Really who make their password 'marshmallow'?

He was staring at an empty bag of them.

They smelled delicious and now he was getting hungry as he could his stomach rumble.

He could not find anything within ten minutes and he was getting annoyed. He decided to do something stupid and do a search for it and he typed in APTX 4869.

* * *

" OUCH " he screamed in pain.

" It shocked me " he said bewildered.

He started at the screen and it went black.

The light went off and everything went black.

And the chair was feeling unusually warm and he jumped out of the seat just in time before he would have been handcuffed and electrocuted to sleep.

" Phew " he wiped at his head wiping away the sweat.

And then there was red lights going off and he was being hit with some sort of extinguisher that was far too hot and was painful, he had to bolt out of the house as fast as he could. He ended up dropping everything that he took from the house and he saw it burn into nothing as it touched the ground. He had nothing and there was nothing he could do to get what he had back.

* * *

 **RING**

" Hello Jii " said Kaito.

" Jii...are you ok? " said Kaito desperately.

" Mph fine there was just an accident ahead and ..." said Jii.

" Are you hurt ? " said Kaito.

" Just a couple of bruises but I am fine " said Jii.

" What is happening ? " said Kaito.

He could hear the sirens in the background and hear the police and ...an ambulance and it sounded like something serious had happened.

" I don't know but I will find out " said Jii.

 **BEEP**

* * *

" Well what am I going to do now ? " said Kaito to himself as he stared at the phone.

There was no way in hell that he was going back in that house any time soon and there were too many police to go back to his Heist location.

He was bored and he wanted to find out what was happening.

He saw his Dove coming to him frantically as it had a piece of paper attached to his leg.

" Hi there Tantei...what do you have there ? " said Kaito.

* * *

 _Dear Kaitou Kid_

 _No time to explain but I need your help._

 _Haibara is in danger and I need you to rescue her._

 _I know what I am asking is a lot but she could die and... (he could see the tear marks on the piece of paper)_

 _Just please go to this address and save her there is not a lot of time and I need your help._

 _\- Kudo Shinichi._

He looked at the piece of paper, he signed it with his own name. It must be serious and as much as he hated that girl and everything that she previously stood for. He was not willing to let her die when he could do something about it. He was not going to let Meitantei down and he was not that type of person.

* * *

He looked at the address and 'borrowed' the Doctors car and made his way there.

He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was not going to end well and it was the same feeling he had whenever someone was going to die, he was just hoping that he would make it in time and that no one would die.

 **BANG**

" _Vermouth_ " said Shuichi smiling holding his gun is his left hand and ready to aim.

Shinichi just stood quietly staring at her hiding in the shadows.

But even in the shadows his bright blue eyes could be seen and _Vermouth_ was staring at them and smiling at him tenderly.

" Relax I am not here to kill either of you " said _Vermouth._

He was starting to choke.

" Then why are you here? " said Shinichi.

" I am hurt ...I wanted to see you and take care of the cleanup " said _Vermouth._

They both stared at her in shock.

" What did you do? " said Shinichi.

 _Vermouth_ walked closer to him, she stroked his face curiously looking at him and smiling.

" I took care of the ones that you couldn't "said _Vermouth._

" The prison... you killed them all " said _Vermouth._

Her smile could be seen in the darkness.

" Don't pretend that you didn't want me to take care of them, it is like you wanted me to kill them. Honestly it was far too easy to escape " said _Vermouth._

* * *

He could now start to feel the pain in his shoulder where _Vermouth_ had shot him the blood was starting to drip and he was looking at it. The bullet was still inside, he was impressed but she had not killed him and she had the chance, he was surprised.

" I surrender " said _Vermouth_ waving her hands in the air.

They both looked at her raising their eyebrows.

" Here I will make it easier " said _Vermouth._

She threw all her guns and weapons away and she even kicked off her shoes that could be used as weapons.

" And one more thing " she said as she was being handcuffed.

She looked up into Shuichi`s eyes and smiled evilly.

" That bullet is laced with poison and it will kill you unless you take me to the prison where the cure is and you will make it just in time if you do " said _Vermouth._

He looked at her face that smile, he never liked it but he could tell she was telling the truth and he was going to die unless he did as she said.

" And it is not a trap for you it is just a little game " said _Vermouth._

Shinichi stared at her suspiciously.

She just smiled at him.

" My dear sweet boy will you visit me again? " said _Vermouth._

His jaw dropped.

Shuichi tightened the cuffs.

" So, you know as well " said _Vermouth_ excitedly.

No one answered her questioned and he just marched her off the roof in silence.

And Shinichi was left on the roof alone with two dead bodies of the two people that poisoned him and tried to kill him.

The two guys that destroyed his life and they both now were dead.

He put his hands nervously in his pockets and he felt a piece of paper and he read it.

He was startled by a female voice.

" Shinichi what happened here? " said Jodie.

" _Vermouth_ " he said.

And he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

" Ok then " said Jodie.

" Is it alright if I go now, I will catch up with you soon. I just have a few things I need to do " said Shinichi.

" Yeah sure, I guess " said Jodie.

And he left quickly.

Not telling anyone he was going he was just following the Dove he saw hoping to get the help he needed.


	29. 29

He was given a choice either to save Haibara or Agasa by _Vermouth._

If he told anyone they both would be killed and if anyone but himself turned up they both would be killed.

He was only allowed to save one of them and there was no way out of it, there was no way that he could cheat his way out of this one.

He would have to decide which one of them lived and which one of them would die.

It was like playing God and Death at the same time.

He hated _Vermouth_ for the choice that she forced upon him and he would never go to visit her again, he never wanted to see her or even hear from her again.

She was going to turn him into a killer just like her and he had no way out.

* * *

Then he heard it.

The bird chirping.

It was Tantei.

It was _Kaitou Kid`s_ Dove.

He followed the Dove and as soon as it saw him it started chirping happily just at the sight of him. And he wanted petted more than anything.

" Hello again " said Shinichi.

He started to pet the Dove.

" I need to you give your owner a message and fast " said Shinichi.

The Dove moved it`s head at an angle staring at him.

He quickly wrote the message down deciding what would be the best plan of action and he decided on the facts.

" Here and thank you " he said clipping the piece of paper onto the Dove.

And he watched it fly away chirping a song at the same time.

And he could contact him and he could help, he could save both of them.

* * *

He was closer to Agasa and he was suspecting that _Kaitou Kid_ was still in Beika where Haibara was and he could save her. He could disguise as him as in Kudo Shinichi and rescue Haibara and he would go to Agasa and save him. They both could be saved and no one had to die, no one else had to die tonight.

He was just hoping that they could live he would rather die than anyone else dying.

He was on his way to save the man that was like a father to him.

* * *

She woke she was tied up and lying on the ground.

She knew exactly where she was and the exact spot she was in. She in the exact spot where her sister had died and it was looking like she was about to die as well as she was staring at a bomb and there was not a lot of time left.

 **00:15:10 minutes and counting.**

She sighed she knew the she was doomed and the _Vermouth_ had ultimately won this round and she won in defeating her.

But she knew deep down that the _Organisation_ was now defeated and she could rest in peace and that everyone she cared about would be safe with her being dead anyway.

She closed her eyes ready to die.

* * *

" Don't give up just yet " said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see him.

" Kudo " she said.

He winked at her.

'Bastard flirting at a time like this' she thought.

Then she looked at the time on the bomb.

* * *

 **00:14:12 minutes and counting.**

And then he smiled.

" YOU " she said annoyed.

" Hush people are listening " he said covering her mouth.

She just rolled her eyes.

" Well hurry up we don't have all day " said Haibara.

" Sheesh you sound so grateful " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He untied her quickly and she was now standing at his side inspecting him like she wanted to dissect him like a frog.

He got up quickly there was no in hell was he going to stand like this, looking like himself just a bit different for too long. She was smart he knew that and she might be on to him at any moment.

" What are you doing ? " said Haibara.

He was shoving her out the door he could now take care of the bomb but Jii could and that was what he was about to do.

" Taking care of you and seeing if there is anyone around spying on us " said _Kaitou Kid._

Obviously he was currently disguised as Kudo Shinichi is quickest disguise to make and all he needed was hair gel, a lot of it and tooth paste to keep it still. Don't ask why it just works. And a pair of contacts that he could get and he could buy all this in the nearest shop.

He noticed the man in black and shot his card gun quickly knocking him to the ground and they both ran over to him.

" You made your decision " said the man.

They both looked confused.

And pulled out a gun.

" Wait No " said Kaito.

But he was too late.

* * *

 **BANG**

The man had shot himself in the head and he was now dead.

And the both of them were covered in his blood.

Haibara looked unfazed by everything but he was trying his best to keep his Poker Face still and intact.

" Well I guess it is over now " said Haibara coldly.

" You can go now and I will take care of this " said Haibara.

" Hey how did you get that ? " said Kaito.

He was pick pocketed and his phone was stolen and now in the hands of his enemy.

" Tch" he tutted his tongue.

She made her report sounding coldly as ever and just throw the phone back at him not looking she just threw it behind her back and he was able to catch it of course but the principle of it was disrespectful.

" You can go now, you will just be in the way and I can't be bothered dealing with you " said Haibara.

He was frowning at her and sighing at the same time.

* * *

And with a puff of smoke and a circle of Doves he was gone and he was going to find Meitantei to see what he was doing because whatever it was it was important and he had a feeling that someone he loved was in danger. If he was leaving him to rescue the annoying girl then he was in trouble.

Jii had disarmed the bomb so they were safe on that front and now he was following his Dove Tantei to see where to Detective was.

* * *

He was at the same place that _Snake_ had died and he was quick with his rescue with saving Agasa.

" You can't save me, you have to rescue Ai-Chan " said Agasa.

" I can't " said Shinichi.

He quickly untied the ropes and let the man go.

He let him know that she was safe by telling him silently saying what was happening when his back was turned to the wall.

He quickly dismantled the bomb, he still had over an hour left.

He felt like he was tricked.

He had more than enough time to rescue the both of them, well that was if they both were at the same time and if they were not ?

Then he really would have picked what one would have lived and died and ...he did not want to give it much thought.

* * *

 **BANG**

He turned around to see a man drop to the ground.

He was dressed in black and he had just killed himself.

This was a suicide mission and he could tell the same thing had happened with Haibara and _Kaitou Kid._

He looked and the body and sighed.

" It is over " he said sounding happy and sad.

* * *

He did not like it but he did end up choosing someone in the end and he choose to save Agasa over Haibara because he went to him or did he choose Haibara over Agasa knowing his luck that they would both end up dead. He was not sure how he felt but he did know that he did choose someone in some form and he did not like playing favourites he was disgusted with himself for ever even think all of this.

Next time he would just flip a coin or go with logic, even know he did it this time, he could only feel hollow.

He hated _Vermouth_ for everything she had done and will continue to do as long as she lives but he did not want her dead.


	30. 30

He had arrived to find the police and FBI and of course Kudo Shinichi and it was the same place that _Snake_ had died.

He landed nervously in his white suit and all with everyone staring at him but none of them arresting him. It was really strange to see the police just stare at him and then walk away as if nothing had happened as if he was a fellow colleague. He could not just help but laugh it off in his head that he still worked with the police and he kind of still was.

He was happy it was over and he could finally breathe.

* * *

" Hey where is Meitantei? " he said.

" Who? " said Takagi.

" Kudo Shinichi " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Alright Kudo, I am still shock about it all " said Takagi nervously.

"...? " said _Kaitou Kid._

Takagi was sweating nervously and was messing with his hair.

" Oh, right he is with Megure inside just getting coffee " said Takagi.

He handed him a yellow rose and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Oh " said Takagi shocked.

* * *

And another puff of smoke later _Kaitou Kid_ was upside down and in front of Shinichi grinning and scaring everyone else but leaving Shinichi unfazed.

After five minutes of yelling and guns being waved Shinichi and _Kaitou Kid_ were left alone to talk.

* * *

" So, you used me as a distraction and you distracted me by telling me that I was the distraction. To what keep me away from the Boss? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes " said Shinichi.

" You are no fun " said _Kaitou Kid._

He licked at his teeth nervously.

" _KID_ it is more complicated than you think " said Shinichi seriously.

" What is wrong? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He saw the look on Shinichi`s face.

" Who is dead? " he said.

He knew that tone and he knew that someone he knew was dead.

" The Boss of the _Organisation_ killed himself, we couldn't stop him in time " said Shinichi bitterly.

He was supposed to see this as a bad thing and he did in a way but he saw it as good as well. If the Boss was dead, _Snake_ was dead and there w _a_ s countless more of them dead then that meant their search for Pandora was gone and he was free. And it would be likely that no one else would be looking for Pandora and no one else knew of its existence, this was great news.

But why was the Detective looking so grim?

He was looking as if someone he knew had died and he was breaking the news to him gently. There was no one around and he arranged it that way and the strange looks everyone was giving was for another reason. He knew the Boss and he knew him personally.

" Yes, you did know him " said Shinichi.

Shit he had let his Poker face slip, he readjusted it carefully ready for anything.

" This is hard t say but I will just go straight ahead and say it. He was Superintendent General Hakuba " said Shinichi looking him directly in the eye.

His face froze.

* * *

As everything he was seeing felt unreal and everything felt unreal, he was in complete shock of what was happening, he just could not believe what was happening that the bad guy was someone he knew. And that he was in his life and his son was in his life. His son was in school and chased after him. His son was someone he might consider a friend and he...just could not think of a single thing to say or even think.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he did not remove it but he wanted it away. He did not want pity or anything he just wanted his mother and he wanted a hug from his father more than anything but he knew he could not have that.

" Well " he said.

" As far as I know Hakuba knew nothing about the _Organisation_ and knows nothing about it. He is completely innocent as well as everyone on the Task Force " said Shinichi.

" Wait you knew! " said a shocked _Kaitou Kid._

" I had an educated guess but I did not have the evidence to back it up " said Shinichi.

He gritted his teeth.

" I get it, you did not want to make everyone think he was the bad guy in case he was not. Probably because it is happened before " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He could see that the thief was trying to hide is emotions and that was causing him to have mixed emotions and he did not know what to think or do. He was in complete in utter despair.

the thief stood up removing his hand from his shoulder and was now standing up looking him in the face pacing the room as his cape was dragged on the ground.

" Are you ok? " said Shinichi.

" Of course, I am " said _Kaitou Kid_ defensively.

He was starting to wave his hands dramatically in the air especially when he was talking.

" What have I got to be upset about other than someone I trusted ..." said _Kaitou Kid._

Shinichi just raised his eyebrow and sat down.

He sighed as he watched the thief pace the room silently.

* * *

The thief was now back to normal, his version of normal and was sitting down again beside him and ready to talk but not about the _Organisation._

" So, when are you coming back from the grave? " said _Kaitou Kid._

He was not ready for this question because truthfully, he thought he would be dead by now, he did not think he would actually be alive to see the victory of them winning.

"...? " said Shinichi he was thinking and spacing out.

Then he saw a white hand being waved in front of his face.

" Hello Meitantei anyone in there? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Oh sorry " he said sheepishly.

" So, you did not answer my question " said _Kaitou Kid._

He blinked.

" I am not sure that I..." said Shinichi but he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence or finish his thought.

Haibara walked in as if she did not care what could be happening.

* * *

" Am I interrupting you two love birds or can I talk to Kudo " said Haibara.

She glared at _Kaitou Kid_ who was now glaring at her.

" Alone " she said acidly.

" Fine with me " said _Kaitou Kid._

And he handed her a rose but it fell apart when she touched it and disintegrated into nothing.

And he tipped his hat, bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke smiling.

" He really does 'like' you " said Haibara using her finger as air quotes.

But Shinichi was not looking and he probably would not have realized what she was referring to, she just sighed at how dense he really was.

" What do you want to talk about? " said Shinichi.

She walked over the window to mask her face.

" I want to know what you are going to do now that everything is over? " said Haibara.

He was silent again.

" I talked to my parents yesterday about everything that is happening and I am going to meet them at home tomorrow and I will decide from there " said Shinichi.

She knew that he was considering just leaving and leave everyone thinking that he was dead and he would not go back to his life, the life he was fighting to get back to. But his reason to fight to get his life back was gone in the form that was Mouri Ran. She was dead and so being the future and life he fought for was gone and he did not have anything he could go back for that was nothing but good. He had lost his soul mate and the life he had and wanted. She wondered did he really see anything worth living for because she had three things and that was him, Agasa and the kids and she lost the kids the moment she took the antidote and she was not sure what she wanted to do with her life now.

" KUDO " screamed a happy Megure who walked in.

He was surprised by the sudden hug on back he was given, but it was more like a bear hug.

" So are you ready to get on another case there was a murder five blocks away, come on I will show you " said Megure dragging him away before he could say a word.

And she was left alone without anyone even noticing that she was there.

She sighed and sat back in the seat in a mood.

" So, what is Meitantei going to do? "

" I don't know " said Haibara.

It took her two more seconds to realize that _Kaitou Kid_ was standing right beside her and was talking in her ear directly into it.

She ended up elbowing him in the stomach by accident and then again when she saw him smiling and winking at her and then she ended up flooring him to the ground.

" Ouch " he said in pain.

" That's what you get for sneaking up on me " said Haibara with her arms folding looking down at him.

" Black like your heart " said _Kaitou Kid_ with a smile on his face.

" Black? " she said.

Then she saw that grin on his face and she flushed.

" PERVERT " she screamed.

And he saw the raging red aura and he had to jump in the air when he saw three mops come flying at him at once.

He was now being chased around the building and he was having fun doing it, he liked annoying her and he would love to do it again.

And before she could hit him again he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	31. 31

He had a decision to make come back from the grave joining the world again or stay dead and go work with the FBI as a consultant until he was of the right age to join and he an agent and the possibility of being Special Agent for Japan and America.

He was standing in his bedroom a room that was now his to be free in and be able to walk in without feeling the need to hide in the shadows or clean up after himself. To have to get rid of his finger prints and every strand of hair and DNA. He was still doing it automatically out of OCD and paranoia of getting caught by someone in the _Organisation._ He was still not used to new found freedom as he watched the sun come up he was tired and he had not been asleep all night or in two days but he still could not sleep.

He was making a mental list of pros and cons for both decisions and he was stumped on what he was going to do. The only reason he really wanted to come back was because of his friends and family but they were also a reason he did not want to come back, he was not ready to face them. To face the world with the fact that he was alive and well and the fact that he had faked his life was a major issue. There was also the fact that he was Edowaga Conan and only a short list of people knew and since they knew he was alive he was still able to see them and all.

The sun was now up.

* * *

" I know that you are there I can see your shadow for over an hour " said Shinichi.

 _Kaitou Kid gracefully_ jumped through the window and he was now sitting on his bed while Shinichi was looking out the other window.

" You are still awake " said _Kaitou Kid._

" Yes, you are quite the Detective " said Shinichi grumpily, he was tired and he could not be bothered talking, especially about his feelings.

He closed the curtains and sank into his computer seat yawning.

" You are quite grumpy in the morning " said _Kaitou Kid._

He scratched the back of his head and just rolled his eyes.

He was using his arm and elbow to support his head as he was leaning on the table nearly falling asleep.

" Why are you here? " said Shinichi.

He was now rubbing his eyes and yawning like a cat.

* * *

" You said the I would get Immunity for everything that I did but does that include by assistant? " said _Kaitou Kid._

" What assistant? As far as the world is concerned you work alone " said Shinichi with his eyes closed.

" Hey " he said annoyed.

" Look am getting tired can you go now and come back another time? " said Shinichi.

" But my assistant needs his freedom even if no one thinks he existence and they have nothing to charge him with then..." said _Kaitou Kid_ coming to his own conclusion.

" PING PONG " said Shinichi putting his head on the table and in his arms like they were a pillow.

" So, do I get an award, say like a Diamond shaped me or..." said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzZZZZZZzzzzz

Shinichi had fallen asleep before he had started his sentence and was now fully asleep at the table.

" You fell asleep on me, how rude and now I am talking to a sleep Detective and now I am talking to myself and now I am talking to myself about talking to myself " said _Kaitou Kid._

He stared at the Detective.

He was deciding whenever or not to pull a prank on him.

He saw this as the perfect opportunity

" He is cute when he is asleep " he said admiring the boy.

He smiled and just stared at him.

And his face turned pink.

He shook his head and his train of thoughts.

He was not going to pull a prank and it had been a long day and he was starting to get tired anyway.

He fixed the bed and put the Detective in his bed so he could sleep comfortably and not somehow harm himself.

He tucked him into the bed

" Sweet dreams Detective " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

And left closing the window behind him.

He had to decide if he was going to hang up his cape and he would make his final decision on what Kudo Shinichi would do and then he would make his. He made the list of pros and cons, basically it was a list mainly of cons but he would have to say goodbye the Kudo Shinichi if he left and he did not know if he would actually ever go to a Heist of his anyway.

* * *

Dam he better decides already.

After hearing what _Vermouth_ did to Agasa she decided that she was staying and she was going back to school or college.

She was going to turn eighteen and she would start college but Kudo was sixteen and she wanted to back to school.

She missed elementary school and all her friends and if she went to college she would not know a single soul there and she did not want that. But she had to stop having to rely on others all the time.

She made her decision she was going to college but she was also going to take a job as a teacher assistant in a school called Edoka. Apparently, they desperately needed one but they all kept leaving and like I said they were desperate and would take anyone, even someone that was starting their first year in college.

She was going to help teach all of the Sciences, English and Mathematics. She was actually hoping to teach in Teitan but they did not need anyone and they were completely full.

She was not going to hide from her past but create a new future using the skills she learned with her past. She was now working aside Agasa as his partner and she was hoping to help others but do it in a quiet way. She just wanted a quiet life with a little excitement in it.

She really was missing 'The Junior Detective League'.

* * *

He got home.

And he just realized how tired he was when he collapsed on his bed with his full _Kaitou Kid_ Suit still on and he closed his eyes ready to sleep. His eyes feeling heavy and yawning so long it just made him close his eyes and fall asleep. Until his mother burst into the doors within seconds of him being asleep he was just confused and sitting up staring at her with one eye open and the other closed. He was falling asleep just staring at her and when his mother put the light on, it was pure torture and hurt like hell but it was starting to wake him up but he was still falling asleep.

* * *

" Fucking hell my eyes are stinging " he said yawning.

" So, you help beat the bad guys " said Chikage.

" Yeah " he nodded.

She was going on basically asking the same questions over and over again, and he just nodded his head in agreement so he could go back to sleep.

" So, you are going on Holiday with me " said Chikage.

" Yeah " said Kaito.

" Great pack a bag and we will get on a plane in five hours and you can see Aoko " said Chikage.

" Yeah " he said again.

And his mother was starting to pack his bag for him like lightening and he opened his eyes fully just for her to leave the room, leaving him alone and confused.

" What in the hell just happened? " he said to himself hugging the bag and falling back to sleep with seconds.

* * *

And when he woke up again he was on a plane and he was crossing the Atlanta and he was more confused than ever.

He thought he was kidnapped and started shooting his card gun until his mother gave him into trouble and he spent the rest of the plane ride sulking like a little child.

* * *

He woke up and the sun was setting.

He had slept all day and he realized he was in his bed and he was tucked in. His face was bright red with embarrassment and he remembered what the thief had said to him. And the last time he heard those words he was a near death experience and now well it was ...? He did not know what it was just that it was not bad and it was rather sweet, wait did he just say sweet?

He was just blushing at the thought of it.

He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and he began to look around his room and then walk about the house. His parents had not arrived and he checked his phone they had not called. He was beginning to worry and he phoned his mother`s and father`s phone but no one was picking up.

* * *

But after ten phone calls he was able to get through to his father's phone but someone else answered it.

" Hello " said Shinichi.

" Can I ask who is calling? "

" Why did something happen? " said Shinichi.

" I am sorry to say but the person who owns this phone was in an accident and he is currently in the Hospital " said the Nurse.

"..." said Shinichi.

" Hello? " said the Nurse.

" What Hospital? " said Shinichi.

" Edoka Hospital " said the Nurse.

He hung up the phone immediately.

The last time he was in contact with his parents was the day before they were set to arrive and he thought knowing them, they were probably already in the country and in Edoka.

They must have been there when he jumped out the window and there was an accident and he landed on a car.

It must have been his parent's car.

He ran out of the house as fast as he could just be grabbing his bag and coat making his way to the Hospital as fast as he could not be caring about anything but his parents.


	32. 32

He had been careless and now the world knew that he was alive and well.

He was now stuck in the Hospital with his parents who were just fine just a concussion and a few broken bones, they were seriously lucky and were just in the Hospital overnight as a precaution. If he did not act so stupidly and panicked and just ran straight to the Hospital without any information, he would probably he home right now with his family and planning to go on Holiday or something stupid. But he didn't want this, he didn't want this media circus that he could see would now be his life forever.

Megure and the Head of the police as well as the FBI were now talking to the media and informing everyone with the details of the case and what was happening and they just made everyone more excited and anxious to see him. He was now feeling like a fish in a fish tank with someone banging against it and tapping it nonstop, right now he would rather be up against the _Black Organisation_ rather than let me think _everyone._

And what was worse they were holding up signs of him and now that they knew about _Kaitou Kid_ and all his help they had actually already created Fan fiction, a nickname for them and everything he was not liking this one bit. It was embarrassing and they were so cheesy.

* * *

" Shin-Chan what are you reading? " said Yukiko.

" Nothing " he said hiding his phone behind his back.

But his father took it off him and he began to read it leaving Shinichi going red and his father hiding his face and reaction behind his glasses.

He coughed and covered his mouth and just handed the phone back.

But his mother swiped it before he could get it back.

" Shinkai or KaiShin "said Yukiko with her face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

" Just give me my phone back and ..." said Shinichi.

* * *

She was already pinching his cheeks and waltzing around him.

" My Shin-Chan I never thought you were gay but I support you 100 % and I even support you with someone like him but you will have to wait until you are old enough. I always thought you would be with Ran but..." said Yukiko.

And now he had blood rushing to his face.

" MUM I am not gay and I am not with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi embarrassed.

He was still finding it hard to believe she actually said this and he knew his mother and he could believe she said it. But the fact that it was actually said was just unbelievable and too hard for him to take at the moment.

" But honey I have nothing against you being gay and you can talk to me about anything. I will not judge you in fact I love it. I think it is great and you know it is legal now and just imagine the wedding and you would be just a great role model for everyone and a great support and a beacon of hope..." said Yukiko.

She was still going on and on.

" Dad please make her stop " said Shinichi.

But he was just laughing.

* * *

He just wanted out there right now he would rather be with the people outside but looking at them it was far worse than he thought. He saw Sonoko with the biggest banner and with a group of people, her fan club and she was screaming for him and _Kaitou Kid._

Right now, he was in hell and he was sinking to ground hoping a hole in the ground would swallow him hole. But that was not going to happen.

And what was worse of all was his phone call from Hattori. I am not going to discuss how that phone call went but I will say that Hattori and Kazuha are already on a flight to meet him and who they think is his best friend. Hattori was one jealous bastard and everyone could hear it.

* * *

Back on a plane on the other side of the planet.

" Katio is there something you want to tell me? " said Chikage.

He looked confused.

" No " he said.

She handed him an article on her iPad.

He had a giant grin on his face.

" So, he decided to stay well that means I can finally find out who is better me or him at my next Heist " he said.

He did not read a single word of the full article.

* * *

" But I thought you were with Aoko? "

" Did you cheat on her? "

" Is this like Beauty and the Beast? Where you kidnap your one true love and he falls in love with you "

" Is that why you kidnapped him? "

" Honey why did you not tell me you were gay? You know that I will support you and love you no matter what? "

" How this is so romantic, a love story for the ages "

" You know this is just like me and you dad but far more romantic. Huh I hate that my son gets a better tale to tell than me "

" I need to meet him and I need to meet his parents "

" I met Yukiko is already planning a wedding and I bet I can plan a better one than her and you already have the perfect suit "

" But he better knows who you are or his parents will be thinking that you are some creep, a paedophile after their son. I mean I couldn't blame them for thinking that, I would think the same thing "

* * *

Was all said by Chikage before Kaito paid attention.

" What did you say? " said Kaito.

And then he realized everything she had said and his jaw dropped.

" Mum I am not gay ...I love Aoko " said Kaito.

His mother frowned.

" Just answer this do you have any feelings towards him at you are indescribable and you can't put your finger of it, you don't know what to think? " said Chikage.

He said nothing.

" I think you are confused and are not aware of your own feelings just yet and you just need time to think " said Chikage.

" But..." said Kaito who was now white.

" I am not say you are or not but you don't need to decide right now. I love you and I am here for you no matter what you decide " said Chikage.

She hugged her son.

She was just grateful that they were on a private plane right now and could speak privately.

Kaito was silent for the rest of the plane ride and just looked at his iPad reading everything he could about himself and Shinichi.

He really did not know what to think all he knew that he did love Aoko and he wanted her in his life. But he also wanted Shinichi in his life and he was feeling more confused than he ever had been in his whole life.

* * *

 **SHINICHI IS NOT OVER RAN YET.**

 **AND HE NOT LOOK FOR A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE JUST YET.**

 **AND HE IS DENSE.**

 **HE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT TO THINK BUT HE IS NOT AGAINST IT OR HATING IT. HE JUST NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT.**

 **KAITO IS CONFUSED AND SORTING THROUGH HIS FEELINGS.**

 **THEY ARE STILL TEENAGERS AND SORTING THROUGH THEIR FEELINGS AND GROWING UP.**

 **THEY ARE LIKE NORMAL CONFUSED TEENS.**

 **THERE WILL BE NO HATE HERE.**


	33. 33

He had been careless and now the world knew that he was alive and well.

He was now stuck in the Hospital with his parents who were just fine just a concussion and a few broken bones, they were seriously lucky and were just in the Hospital overnight as a precaution. If he did not act so stupidly and panicked and just ran straight to the Hospital without any information, he would probably he home right now with his family and planning to go on Holiday or something stupid. But he didn't want this, he didn't want this media circus that he could see would now be his life forever.

Megure and the Head of the police as well as the FBI were now talking to the media and informing everyone with the details of the case and what was happening and they just made everyone more excited and anxious to see him. He was now feeling like a fish in a fish tank with someone banging against it and tapping it nonstop, right now he would rather be up against the _Black Organisation_ rather than let me think _everyone._

And what was worse they were holding up signs of him and now that they knew about _Kaitou Kid_ and all his help they had actually already created Fan fiction, a nickname for them and everything he was not liking this one bit. It was embarrassing and they were so cheesy.

* * *

" Shin-Chan what are you reading ? " said Yukiko.

" Nothing " he said hiding his phone behind his back.

But his father took it off him and he began to read it leaving Shinichi going red and his father hiding his face and reaction behind his glasses.

He coughed and covered his mouth and just handed the phone back.

But his mother swiped it before he could get it back.

" Shinkai or KaiShin " said Yukiko with her face brightened up like a Christmas tree.

" Just give me my phone back and ..." said Shinichi.

* * *

She was already pinching his cheeks and waltzing around him.

" My Shin-Chan I never thought you were gay but I support you 100 % and I even support you with someone like him but you will have to wait until you are old enough. I always thought you would be with Ran but..." said Yukiko.

And now he had blood rushing to his face.

" MUM I am not gay and I am not with _Kaitou Kid_ " said Shinichi embarrassed.

He was still finding it hard to believe she actually said this and he knew his mother and he could believe she said it. But the fact that it was actually said was just unbelievable and too hard for him to take at the moment.

" But honey I have nothing against you being gay and you can talk to me about anything. I will not judge you in fact I love it. I think it is great and you know it is legal now and just imagine the wedding and you would be just a great role model for everyone and a great support and a beacon of hope..." said Yukiko.

She was still going on and on.

" Dad please make her stop " said Shinichi.

But he was just laughing.

* * *

He just wanted out there right now he would rather be with the people outside but looking at them it was far worse than he thought. He saw Sonoko with the biggest banner and with a group of people, her fan club and she was screaming for him and _Kaitou Kid._

Right now he was in hell and he was sinking to ground hoping a hole in the ground would swallow him hole. But that was not going to happen.

And what was worse of all was his phone call from Hattori. I am not going to discuss how that phone call went but I will say that Hattori and Kazuha are already on a flight to meet him and who they think is his best friend. Hattori was one jealous bastard and everyone could hear it.

* * *

Back on a plane on the other side of the planet.

" Kaito is there something you want to tell me ? " said Chikage.

He looked confused.

" No " he said.

She handed him an article on her IPad.

He had a giant grin on his face.

" So he decided to stay well that means I can finally find out who is better me or him at my next Heist " he said.

He did not read a single word of the full article.

* * *

" But I thought you were with Aoko ? "

" Did you cheat on her ? "

" Is this like Beauty and the Beast ? Where you kidnap your one true love and he falls in love with you "

" Is that why you kidnapped him ? "

" Honey why did you not tell me you were gay ? You knwo that I will support you and love you no matter what ? "

" How this is so romantic, a love story for the ages "

" You know this is just like me and you dad but far more romantic. Huh I hate that my son gets a better tale to tell than me "

" I need to meet him and I need to meet his parents "

" I met Yukiko is already planning a wedding and I bet I can plan a better one than her and you already have the perfect suit "

" But he better know who you are or his parents will be thinking that you are some creep, a paedophile after their son. I mean I couldnt blame them for thinking that, I would think the same thing "

* * *

Was all said by Chikage before Kaito paid attention.

" What did you say ? " said Kaito.

And then he realized everything she had said and his jaw dropped.

" Mum I am not gay ...I love Aoko " said Kaito.

His mother frowned.

" Just answer this do you have any feelings towards him at you are indescribable and you can't put your finger of it, you dont know what to think ? " said Chikage.

He said nothing.

" I think you are confused and are not aware of your own feelings just yet and you just need time to think " said Chikage.

" But..." said Kaito who was now white.

" I am not say you are or not but you don't need to decide right now. I love you and I am here for you no matter what you decide " said Chikage.

She hugged her son.

She was just grateful that they were on a private plane right now and could speak privately.

Kaito was silent for the rest of the plane ride and just looked at his IPad reading everything he could about himself and Shinichi.

He really did not know what to think all he knew that he did love Aoko and he wanted her in his life. But he also wanted Shinichi in his life and he was feeling more confused than he ever had been in his whole life.

* * *

 **SHINICHI IS NOT OVER RAN YET.**

 **AND HE NOT LOOK FOR A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE JUST YET.**

 **AND HE IS DENSE .**

 **HE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT TO THINK BUT HE IS NOT AGAINST IT OR HATING IT. HE JUST NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT.**

 **KAITO IS CONFUSED AND SORTING THROUGH HIS FEELINGS.**

 **THEY ARE STILL TEENAGERS AND SORTING THROUGH THEIR FEELINGS AND GROWING UP.**

 **THEY ARE LIKE NORMAL CONFUSED TEENS.**

 **THERE WILL BE NO HATE HERE.**


	34. 34

He was given a choice either to save Haibara or Agasa by _Vermouth._

If he told anyone they both would be killed and if anyone but himself turned up they both would be killed.

He was only allowed to save one of them and there was no way out of it, there was no way that he could cheat his way out of this one.

He would have to decide which one of them lived and which one of them would die.

It was like playing God and Death at the same time.

He hated _Vermouth_ for the choice that she forced upon him and he would never go to visit her again, he never wanted to see her or even hear from her again.

She was going to turn him into a killer just like her and he had no way out.

* * *

Then he heard it.

The bird chirping.

It was Tantei.

It was _Kaitou Kid`s_ Dove.

He followed the Dove and as soon as it saw him it started chirping happily just at the sight of him. And he wanted petted more than anything.

" Hello again " said Shinichi.

He started to pet the Dove.

" I need to you give your owner a message and fast " said Shinichi.

The Dove moved it`s head at an angle staring at him.

He quickly wrote the message down deciding what would be the best plan of action and he decided on the facts.

" Here and thank you " he said clipping the piece of paper onto the Dove.

And he watched it fly away chirping a song at the same time.

And he could contact him and he could help, he could save both of them.

* * *

He was closer to Agasa and he was suspecting that _Kaitou Kid_ was still in Beika where Haibara was and he could save her. He could disguise as him as in Kudo Shinichi and rescue Haibara and he would go to Agasa and save him. They both could be saved and no one had to die, no one else had to die tonight.

He was just hoping that they could live he would rather die than anyone else dying.

He was on his way to save the man that was like a father to him.

* * *

She woke she was tied up and lying on the ground.

She knew exactly where she was and the exact spot she was in. She in the exact spot where her sister had died and it was looking like she was about to die as well as she was staring at a bomb and there was not a lot of time left.

 **00:15:10 minutes and counting.**

She sighed she knew the she was doomed and the _Vermouth_ had ultimately won this round and she won in defeating her.

But she knew deep down that the _Organisation_ was now defeated and she could rest in peace and that everyone she cared about would be safe with her being dead anyway.

She closed her eyes ready to die.

* * *

" Don't give up just yet " said a familiar voice.

She opened her eyes to see him.

" Kudo " she said.

He winked at her.

'Bastard flirting at a time like this' she thought.

Then she looked at the time on the bomb.

* * *

 **00:14:12 minutes and counting.**

And then he smiled.

" YOU " she said annoyed.

" Hush people are listening " he said covering her mouth.

She just rolled her eyes.

" Well hurry up we don't have all day " said Haibara.

" Sheesh you sound so grateful " said _Kaitou Kid._

* * *

He untied her quickly and she was now standing at his side inspecting him like she wanted to dissect him like a frog.

He got up quickly there was no in hell was he going to stand like this, looking like himself just a bit different for too long. She was smart he knew that and she might be on to him at any moment.

" What are you doing ? " said Haibara.

He was shoving her out the door he could now take care of the bomb but Jii could and that was what he was about to do.

" Taking care of you and seeing if there is anyone around spying on us " said _Kaitou Kid._

Obviously he was currently disguised as Kudo Shinichi is quickest disguise to make and all he needed was hair gel, a lot of it and tooth paste to keep it still. Don't ask why it just works. And a pair of contacts that he could get and he could buy all this in the nearest shop.

He noticed the man in black and shot his card gun quickly knocking him to the ground and they both ran over to him.

" You made your decision " said the man.

They both looked confused.

And pulled out a gun.

" Wait No " said Kaito.

But he was too late.

* * *

 **BANG**

The man had shot himself in the head and he was now dead.

And the both of them were covered in his blood.

Haibara looked unfazed by everything but he was trying his best to keep his Poker Face still and intact.

" Well I guess it is over now " said Haibara coldly.

" You can go now and I will take care of this " said Haibara.

" Hey how did you get that ? " said Kaito.

He was pick pocketed and his phone was stolen and now in the hands of his enemy.

" Tch" he tutted his tongue.

She made her report sounding coldly as ever and just throw the phone back at him not looking she just threw it behind her back and he was able to catch it of course but the principle of it was disrespectful.

" You can go now, you will just be in the way and I can't be bothered dealing with you " said Haibara.

He was frowning at her and sighing at the same time.

* * *

And with a puff of smoke and a circle of Doves he was gone and he was going to find Meitantei to see what he was doing because whatever it was it was important and he had a feeling that someone he loved was in danger. If he was leaving him to rescue the annoying girl then he was in trouble.

Jii had disarmed the bomb so they were safe on that front and now he was following his Dove Tantei to see where to Detective was.

* * *

He was at the same place that _Snake_ had died and he was quick with his rescue with saving Agasa.

" You can't save me, you have to rescue Ai-Chan " said Agasa.

" I can't " said Shinichi.

He quickly untied the ropes and let the man go.

He let him know that she was safe by telling him silently saying what was happening when his back was turned to the wall.

He quickly dismantled the bomb, he still had over an hour left.

He felt like he was tricked.

He had more than enough time to rescue the both of them, well that was if they both were at the same time and if they were not ?

Then he really would have picked what one would have lived and died and ...he did not want to give it much thought.

* * *

 **BANG**

He turned around to see a man drop to the ground.

He was dressed in black and he had just killed himself.

This was a suicide mission and he could tell the same thing had happened with Haibara and _Kaitou Kid._

He looked and the body and sighed.

" It is over " he said sounding happy and sad.

* * *

He did not like it but he did end up choosing someone in the end and he choose to save Agasa over Haibara because he went to him or did he choose Haibara over Agasa knowing his luck that they would both end up dead. He was not sure how he felt but he did know that he did choose someone in some form and he did not like playing favourites he was disgusted with himself for ever even think all of this.

Next time he would just flip a coin or go with logic, even know he did it this time, he could only feel hollow.

He hated _Vermouth_ for everything she had done and will continue to do as long as she lives but he did not want her dead.


End file.
